Promise Of Dates To Come
by Terri411
Summary: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles have been married at least 3 years, live in Beacon Hill and Jane is on her 2nd deployment with the Navy Seals since marrying Dr. Isles.
1. Chapter 1

"**Promise Of Dates To Come."**

**"Promise Of Dates To Come" a sequel collaboration between writers Terri411 and pyrocopwolf227 of "Blind Date To Remember." Navy Seal Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles navigate their lives together. **

**Summary: **Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles have been married at least 3 years, live in Beacon Hill and Jane is on her 2nd deployment with the Navy Seals since marrying Dr. Isles.

**Disclaimer: **Tess Gerritsen and TNT are the owner of R and I, not mines or pyrocopwolf227, WE are only having fun writing about the characters for you guys...

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter1**

**The Dirty Robber**

"Thank you, Vince." Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli forced her smile as the elder man set another glass of red wine before her on the highly polished wooden bar.

Vincent Korsak simply nodded before turning a near full step away to resume drying a large group of freshly washed shot glasses with a towel partially draped over his broad shoulder.

"I know these particular events are hard," his voice simply spoke, looking up with understanding eyes after setting a dried glass on the shelf underneath the bar and plucking up another to dry. "My three ex wives can certainly vouch for it…" his voice trailed off before looking away awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Maura."

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli lightly waved a hand. "It's all right, Vince." She discreetly concealed her sigh while taking another sip from her wine. "I understood the risks and difficulties that came with it when marrying Jane…" the honey blonde took another swallow. "I also knew the statistics of how long term relationships, not just marriages last among Navy Seals."

Korsak only nodded as he added nearly a dozen more shot glasses on the shelf as Maura played with the wine glass stem and the two rings adorning her left ring finger.

"But," Vince resumed as he finished drying the remaining glasses, "I can honestly vouch that despite the highly compartmentalization of thoughts and intense focus on mission objectives," the glasses clinked as the retired Navy Seal placed them on the shelf while holding the doctor's gaze. "It's hard on the Navy Seal as well as the wife. Some of my own teammates struggled on these particular dates as well as kids' birthdays and graduations."

The weathered, yet still extremely strong hand rubbed the towel on the bar's surface. "Trust me," Vince softly spoke, looking back up in Maura's hazel green eyes. "Jane's having a difficult time, too."

The doctor could only smile weakly with a slight nod. While it comforted her, it still didn't entirely help with the pain Maura was currently experiencing in missing her wife. Her wife of 3 years- Jane Rizzoli, a highly active Navy Seal currently away on deployment to an unknown location due to classified intelligence of the military for the past 6 months.

Even though she and Jane knew this assignment would have them separated during their 3rd wedding anniversary, Maura became resigned of the fact of nothing could truly prepare her (and possibly Jane) for the pangs of loneliness and missing her spouse. Especially over the past couple of weeks as today's date grew closer and the date of Jane's return home being nowhere close enough to compensate. Drinking wine in a bar, especially during this time of year in Boston, Massachusetts wasn't how Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli particular wanted to spend her wedding anniversary.

_But then, _Maura thought to herself, _things could be a lot worse!_ The doctor forced herself to not go to those particular thoughts, which often led to needless what-if scenarios that only led to unnecessary worrying. _And undue anxiety isn't what I need either!_ Maura scolded herself as she reached for her wine glass.

Taking a generous sip, the honey blonde paused as a familiar taste burst upon her tongue. _Speaking of wine…_

"Vince?"

Korsak approached her from the opposite end of the bar.

"What wine is this?" The doctor tipped her glass towards him. "It doesn't taste like anything I've had here before."

The retired Master Chief Petty Officer simply smiled before disappearing into the kitchen behind the bar. Maura suspected Jane had arranged something with her friend prior to leaving along with Barry Frost on their Seal team's assignment.

"Wha-sa gorgeous lady like… y-you do-ing ina sl-sleazy, la low place like this?"

Maura made no effort to conceal her sigh as the man possessing the intoxicated voice sidled into the stool beside her. "How I spend my leisure time is none of your business," Dr. Isles said in a steady with an extremely firm underlying tone of voice. "But thank you for the compliment."

"You look lone-lee," the man continued, placing a hand on Maura's shoulder. "I can be good…"

A strong hand clamped down upon the intoxicated man's wrist just below his hand with a loud thump, capturing the drunk's and Maura's complete attention. Vince Korsak's blue eyes possessed a cold, steely gaze focused solely upon the offending customer.

"She's taken!" Korsak conveyed as his grip forced the guy's hand off Maura's shoulder and pressing it flat upon the bar's surface. "And, if I were you, I'd either leave or find somewhere else to sit in here and LEAVE this lady alone!"

The intoxicated man struggled to remove his hand, only to flinch as Vincent's grip kept it firmly in place. "And if I don't?"

Korsak simply lifted his chin, not removing his steady gaze on the man. A pair of strong hands grabbed the man's shoulders and pulled him off the stool as the retired Navy Seal released his wrist. Thankfully the intoxicated patron was too stunned to voice any protest as the bouncer half carried and half dragged him out of The Dirty Robber.

Maura huffed another sigh as Korsak kept his eyes on the man as the bouncer escorted him out. "I'm sorry about that," the older man spoke before finally turning to regard the honey blonde. "They always seem to wait till I go in the back."

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli couldn't help smiling as she remembered being approached by a guy just before Jane left. "It's okay, Vince." Maura continued smiling. "You both were gentler than Jane was!"

Korsak returned her smile indulgently. "Perhaps, but we can get rougher if need be."

Several moments lapsed before Vince spoke again. "Speaking of Jane," the retired Navy Seal lifted up a half filled bottle onto the bar top. "She left me this prior to leaving should you happen to come in here on this particular day."

Maura's nimble fingers grasped the wine bottle and turned it in order to view its label. Unexpected tears sprung into her eyes as she recognized one of her favorite wine labels. _And that was one of their best years; _the doctor forced herself not to cry as the year's numbers grew more blurred due to increasing tears. _Oh Jane, if only you could share this wine with me!_

Vince slid an envelope with Maura's name written in Jane's familiar handwriting before her and offered a tissue with his opposite hand. The doctor accepted the kleenex with a nod, which he returned before withdrawing a respected distance away.

Maura wiped her eyes before picking up the envelope in a near reverential manner. She gently tore the flap's seal adhesive and carefully removed the anniversary greeting card, and read it.

_**Happy 3rd wedding anniversar**__**y,**__** my lov**__**e!**__** Wo**__**w! I**__**t's been three whole years and you haven't got**__**ten**__** tired of me ye**__**t?!**_

This made Maura laugh.

_**I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there with you beautiful. But just know, on this date, yo****u've**** made me the most happiest woman aliv****e! F****or tha****t,**** I am eternal grateful, thank you. I love you so muc****h,**** Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoil miss you bab****y!**_

_**Love Jane.**_

Maura placed the card back into the envelope as Vince handed her the whole box of tissues. "Everything all right Maura?" He asked as he watched the tears roll down her lovely face.

"Yeah, I just miss her so much and wishing she was here with me today." Maura confessed, wiping the wetness from her face and blowing her nose.

"Trust me, she's feeling the same way right about now. She loves you, Maura. And, if she could've gotten out of her deployment, she'd be right here celebrating with you." Vince said, placing his hand on her arm.

"I know." Maura smiled, finishing off her one glass of wine for this night. While it was likely she might have another glass at home, the doctor didn't want to drive home with the possibility of being intoxicated. "I've got to get home so I can face time with Jane," Maura stated while standing to her feet. "She's supposed to call around 7."

The retired Navy Seal came around the bar and pulled Maura into his meaty arms for a hug. "Tell Janie I said hi and send my love." He whispered in her ear as he let her go. Korsak lifted his chin again and the same bouncer walked over to them to escort Maura to her car.

"Will do, Vince. See you later." Maura walked out the Dirty Robber into the cool evening air as she unlocked her car. After getting in and waving to the bouncer, Maura drove towards Beacon Hill. This was one night that she didn't want to be home alone, but at least she still got to talk and see her beloved Jane.

****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIR****

****Surprise I'm back and with a good friend of mines, pyrocopwolf227. We are working together on this sequel to "Blind Date To Remember." You asked for it and here it is. Hope that you guys enjoyed this first Chapter, until next time, Terri411 and pyrocopwolf227...****


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are folks with the second chapter! We have a surprise in this one for you, our lovely readers****!**** Hope you ****all ****enjoy****!**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter, if you're looking for it.**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 2**

**Beacon Hill:**

Maura huffed a massive sigh as she pulled into the garage of her and Jane's modest house in the Beacon Hill neighborhood. Even though the evening so far wasn't too bad, the loneliness began creeping back in as the doctor approached the door to the house. Despite the wonderful anticipation of Face Timing with Jane, Maura still couldn't help feeling the ache in missing her wife. The loneliness was like a cunning, stalking predator that took extra time than necessary to attack its prey, causing the hunted to sometimes believe the predator ceased in their pursuit.

_Just like earlier, _Maura sighed as she unlocked the door. _The company Korsak provided helped me to briefly forget the pain in missing Jane and now, it's stalking out its attack again._

The blonde sighed again as she closed the door and made her way further into her home. An unexpected, yet appetizing scent greeted Dr. Isles-Rizzoli as she entered the living room. _What?_ The honey blonde wondered as she dropped her purse onto an easy chair and made her way towards the kitchen, dining area. _Who…?_

To say the sight was a surprise was an extreme understatement as the familiar figure turned from the candlelit table in her direction.

"JANE!"

Strong arms enveloped Maura as the doc threw herself into the Navy Seal! Lips collided as their tongues intensely dueled the long missed dance of familiarity and passion until the need for air eventually caused them to part! Separating their faces only centimeters from each other, Maura fought to regain control of her breathing. Jane Rizzoli softly chuckled and kissed her lips once more before pressing her forehead into Maura's.

"Happy Anniversary, my love!" The brunette's husky voice rasped as the Navy Seal gently set the doctor back onto her feet.

"Ple-Please tell me you-you're home…" Maura gasped out. "Please d-don't b-be a dream!"

The familiar, intensely missed laugh rasped out as the just as missed lips reunited with hers once more. "I-I'm home!" Jane whispered near Maura's ear before softly kissing the area behind it, triggering a shudder of arousal in the doctor!

The darkening, hazel eyes met Jane's for confirmation in the dim, candlelight. The dark brown eyes also smiled as the Navy Seal nodded. "Yes!" Jane chuckled, "I'm home! Our assignment ended quicker than we anticipated…"

Maura's lips fastened upon hers, the doc's intensity triggering a pulsing sensation between the soldier's legs!

"Wai…Wait!" Jane managed as she reluctantly parted from Maura. She shuddered out a ragged breath as the strong hands softly stroked her wife's body. "Let's not let our anniversary dinner go to waste! I actually missed cooking if you can believe that…" they shared a breathless chuckle and chaste kiss, "not to mention the 'typical junk food' as you call it!"

Maura returned Jane's smile and permitted the Navy Seal to lead her to her dining chair. The brunette softly pressed a kiss on her wife's temple and inhaled deeply through her nose, reveling in the honey blonde's scent as she scooted Maura's seat in towards the table. She had so missed her wife over the past 6 months!

"You're so beautiful," Jane stated as she took her own seat.

Maura blushed at her love's statement, feeling inadequate. If only she had time to prepare as she would on a date night as the doctor took in the Navy Seal's attire. Jane Rizzoli was sharply dressed in her black Navy slacks and jacket uniform adorned with all of the Seal's badges, rank, and multi colored ribbons summarizing all of Jane's accomplishments and awards.

_I can't look anywhere near as beautiful as Jane does right now!_ Maura thought disdainfully as a strong, yet very gentle hand with a simple, elegant wedding band adorning the ring finger took hers.

"You could come home wearing bloody scrubs fresh out of an operating room," The brunette smiled that smile that caused Maura to forget everything but Jane. "You would still look beautiful to me."

The Seal's facial expression darkened slightly and Maura brought her hand up to the other woman's cheek. "Jane?"

"I'm all right, Maur." Jane gently pressed her own hand against the doc's before bringing their rejoined hands back to the table's surface. "After where all I've been these past 6 months," the intense brown eyes looked back up into Maura's, "you're VERY beautiful!"

Sensing the distance required between them due to the Navy Seal's security clearances, Maura forced herself to smile. "Thank you, Jane." The doc traced her thumb across the back of the soldier's hand. "You look very dashing yourself!" They exchanged indulgent smiles. "It's wonderful to have you home… especially today."

Jane Rizzoli smiled broadly as she handed Maura a glass of wine. "To many more years together."

Maura Isles clinked her glass to Jane's. "Together."

Both women took a generous drink from their glasses and Jane proceeded to serve up their dinner. They were content to simply look at each other with very little speaking.

"I can't believe you managed to cook my favorite foods," Maura eventually spoke aloud.

Jane grinned as she finished off the contents in her plate. "I actually dreamed about it the past month and a half." The Seal chuckled slightly at Maura's facial expression. "I had to do something to keep my mind occupied during those long hours out in the field."

"Oh?" Dr. Isles-Rizzoli feigned annoyed surprise. "And thoughts of your wife weren't entertaining?"

"No…"

"No?!" Maura interrupted as she firmly set her utensils down, glaring at Jane's sudden, timid expression.

"You know what I mean, Maur!"

The physician steadfastly held the Navy Seal's eyes as she uncharacteristically crossed her arms on top of the table. "I'm not so sure," Maura's voice barely kept its firm integrity before breaking into a smile.

Jane's relief appeared quite palpable to the honey blonde as the two women continued laughing. "You actually had me going there, Maur!" The Navy Seal harrumphed slightly as she finished the remaining contents of her wine glass.

"Someone other than the Navy has to keep you on your toes," Maura smirked as she resumed finishing off the remains of her meal.

"You certainly DO just that," Jane remarked as she eventually rose from her chair, gathering up their plates, and other dishes. "Even just the mere thought of you keeps me going in ways that continue to surprise and amaze me."

Recognizing that particular facial expression from her spouse, Maura likewise arose and approached Jane's side. "What's for dessert?" The doctor's voice dropped to a sensuously low tone before capturing the brunette's ear between her lips.

A low growl erupted in Jane's throat at her wife's actions and Maura slowly began tracing her tongue along the ear's structure, causing the brunette to deeply groan as her lower member grew harder between her legs!

"I… I didn't h-have time!" Jane barely got the words out before turning and taking Maura entirely into her arms. "Did-n't have time…" their lips met fiercely, "… to-to make any!"

Their lips reunited once more as their tongues softly met and dueled. Time evaporated away as they endeavored to make up for all the lost time spent apart! Both women deepened their kisses as Maura's hands slowly came up and loosened the pins and fasteners, causing Jane's long, dark hair to cascade down the strong shoulders.

"Good!" Maura rasped out as her nimble fingers started unfastening the golden buttons to Jane's Navy uniform jacket. "Because I'm ready for my own form of dessert!"

Jane hoarse groans began to echo throughout their dining room as Maura's hands eventually worked to open the buttons of the Navy Seal's white shirt and stroking the heated skin beneath. The soldier gathered her wife deeper into her arms. Parting her lips over Maura's and after several moments, the doctor let Jane take her tongue into her mouth.

Maura dueled with and sucked on it, thoroughly enjoying it as Jane's hands stroked her arms, shoulders, and back! Jane's eagerness excited Maura and she tightened her hold on her wife.

"You know what I want?" Maura asked while Jane panted for breath.

"W-What? T-Tell me-e… I'll… I'll do any… thing you ask, baby!"

Maura pulled away just enough for her view Jane's face. Staring into her wife's brown eyes, she gently rubbed a silk covered camisole breast. "I want to feel my nipple in your mouth. I want you to-"

Jane's hands immediately plunged into her dress, removing the doc's right breast and stared at it. Her wife had the most beautiful breasts she'd ever seen on a woman and she had seen plenty. Gently placing a kiss to the tip of Maura's nipple, the brunette then started licking before taking it entirely into her mouth. She sucked on it as if she were starving, which in a sense she was… especially for her wife!

Maura's groans eventually transformed into cries as she first crossed her legs, and then spread them; wordlessly telling Jane of her need in physical relief! Jane ignored her wife's rising fervor and started bestowing attention to the other breast.

"Honey, please! Enough… ah! Put me to bed and… and get in… in-side me! I'm starve…ving for you!" Maura panted out.

But Jane continued to suckle while her other hand teased the inside of her wife's thigh. At last her fingers found their target and began their talented dance at the mouth of her wet opening! Unable to bear it any longer, Maura trapped her wife's hand in between her thighs.

"Jane… Please!"

"All right, love." She stood, assisting her wife to her feet, and quickly started unzipping her dress as Maura began stroking her erection through her pants. "Hold it! If you start that, it will be over in minutes!" Jane confessed with a repressed groan.

Maura kicked off her shoes and worked herself out of her dress while the Navy Seal doffed her uniform jacket and white shirt. Dropping the uniform clothes onto the back of their sofa, Jane picked up her wife with ease, and headed straight up the stairs for their bedroom.

After being gently laid upon their bed, Maura simply lounged, looking up at her sexy wife as the soldier quickly removed her remaining clothes. "Come here! Come closer, baby!" the doc whispered. "I want to look at you!"

Jane walked to the edge of the bed and slipped down her underwear that was barely covering her due to the increasing arousal in her flesh! Maura took the brunette into her hands and began rimming the penis with the tip of her tongue, triggering additional groans and shudders within Jane. The Navy Seal briefly allowed herself to be distracted and revel in the sensations her wife was generating!

"Augh…" Jane growled as she felt some of her pent up juices seep from her tip and onto Maura's tongue. "Maur… ah!"

Jane leaned over her. "I wann…ta t-take these off-fa you." She rasped while unhooking her red bra. "May I?"

"YES!" Maura rose to her knees, giving the brunette easier access.

Jane slipped the straps down her arms and off her body. Gently pushing Maura back down towards the bed and onto her back, the brunette began sliding the matching red lace panties down the doc's long sexy legs. Throwing them over her shoulder, the Seal then pulled her wife to the edge of the bed by her hips. Knowing what to expect, Maura eagerly spread her legs, offering herself and easily displaying a good view of her bare, wet sex! The honey blonde struggled not to groan in her eagerness for Jane's hot, talented tongue. The brunette finally knelt and found her hot spot with her tongue's tip! Gradually building up, Jane continued stroking, sucking, and licking until Maura's body undulated wildly and expelled her release in a keening cry!

"I want you inside me! Get in me now!"

Jane smiled, kissing her way back up her wife's heaving body. "Take me baby! Look at me… I-I want you to look at me when I go inside you!"

Maura opened her eyes as Jane's hard, near throbbing flesh approached her intimate portal and started positioning the dickhead at the wet, still dripping opening! Jane finally slid home into the heavenly warm and velvety flesh, causing Maura to suddenly gasp at the intrusion! The soldier waited as she usually did, giving her wife time to adjust.

"Are you all right sweetheart?" Jane softly ground her inner hips into Maura's.

"Yes! Yes!" Maura locked her legs over Jane's hips, gripping her ass. The moment the brunette began to slowly stroke inside her wife's silky warmth, heat flushed from the bottom of the honey blonde's feet and shot back up to her core!

Jane gradually increased her speed, slowly unleashing her power, and letting her wife have what she'd been yearning for all these months! The pumping and squeezing began within Maura's creamy vagina as she started reaching for the pending orgasm that was soon coming too slow!

"Take it easy, baby! It'll come! Give yourself over to me and I'll take care of you… m-make you explode!" Jane whispered in her ear.

Maura started to relax, allowing Jane to take the lead. "That's r…right! Yea-ess bab-ee!" She panted, when feeling Maura giving herself over.

Maura knew it was coming, but it took so long! Deep down, she knew this was Jane's plan to prolong this wonderful sensation. Unlike their final night before the Navy Seal left on deployment, their lovemaking was extremely slow and long lasting, savoring each moment of the few remaining hours together. But tonight, the honey blonde wasn't in the mood for slow and long! Jane was taking her to the edge, bringing her back only to take her there again. Her desperation couldn't be patient and there would be time later for long and slow lovemaking, but not now! She thought she'd die if she didn't get it soon. Her thighs began to quiver as she lifted them across Jane's back for deeper penetration. This caused both of them to especially moan and Maura could feel herself beginning to tighten around Jane.

"Oh… Lord!" Maura screamed. "I c-c… can't stand i… it! Hon- neey! I'm going to die!"

"No, you're not." Jane chuckled, planting a sweet kiss under her ear. "Who do you love?"

"You! I love you! You know I love you and missed you so much!" Maura's voice cracked at the end. Her entire body seemed to quiver now and her vagina squeezed the entire shaft of Jane's stroking, throbbing penis.

"Oh, Lord, oh Lord." She yelled again as her orgasm gave her a blessed relief and her whole body shook.

"Be still!" Jane growled bearing her weight as she started pumping furiously, releasing warm waves of her essence inside Maura before collapsing onto her elbows, not wanting to crush her tiny wife.

"I know you're all right, love!" Jane rasped and kissed Maura's trembling lips. "I've never felt anything like that in my life!"

"Like what?" Maura asked, kissing her wife's eyes.

"I'm not sure I can describe it. You tightened around me, and it was so taut… arugh!" The brunette laughed with a slight growl as she felt herself spasm within her wife's own still twitching flesh. "All… almost like someone tied strings around my penis and squeezed as well as pulled!"

"Oh, my goodness! Did I hurt you?" Maura asked worriedly, trying to sit up only for Jane to apply more of her own weight in order to stop her.

"Hurt? No sweetheart, that's the greatest, most precious feeling I could get! You're amazing and I love you, Maur!" Jane whispered against the doc's lips before kissing her again, just reveling in the feelings of being held within, and united to her wife again. Another twitching sensation erupted within their liquid nest of intimacy caused them to share another chuckle. "You feel so wonderful!"

When she looked into Jane's eyes, Maura's heart took a tumble. In those beautiful brown irises, she saw the sweetest expression: a gentleness, a warmth; all of which she hadn't seen there before.

_I'm not going to cry!_ Maura told herself, but almost at once, she felt the dampness roll down the side of her face and disappear into her hair. Jane slowly pulled out of her to lie on her side. She opened her arms to her wife and Maura went willingly.

"What is it? Don't cry, my love. I feel as if I've got the world by the tail, but I can't bear it if you're unhappy, baby!" Jane said tightening her hold on her wife.

Maura snuggled closer into Jane. "I'm not unhappy, quite the opposite! I'm very happy that you're finally home! Don't mind the tears… I-I'm just a little emotional!"

Jane smiled before kissing her wife's forehead. "Let's get some sleep… I'm not done with you yet!" They both shared a laugh before drifting off to sleep.

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

**SURPRISE! Hope you like how this Chapter turned out. Well Jane has finally came home to her wife and early too, but for how long? Until next time, Terri411 and pyrocopwolf227 :-)...**


	3. Chapter 3

**We have a little back story in this Chapter, just a little insight on Jane adjusting to home life again and Maura being worried over it. Hope you enjoy this one. On with the show :-)...**

**Disclaimer: In the first Chapter**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 3**

**The following morning:**

_ Pitter Patter Smack! Pitter Patter Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Maura turned over with a soft sigh as the bed sheets caressed her nude body. An unconscious yawn escaped from the sleepy doctor as one of her hands reached for the bed space beside her only to discover cold sheets.

_Smack! Smack! Pitter Patter Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Maura's eyes opened as the pounding sounds began to fully register in her ears. Feeling the delicious soreness in areas the honey blonde hadn't experienced over the past 6 months actually comforted her in knowing the events of the previous night wasn't a dream! Her lover was finally home!

The doctor slowly sat up and checked the time on the bedside table. While it wasn't too, too early, it wasn't yet an appropriate time to call her boss to arrange for the day off. _And maybe for some additional days off if Jane's willing to go somewhere. _Maura thought as she got out of bed and slipped on a robe.

_ Pitter Patter! Smack! Pitter Patter! Smack!_

As Maura neared the room, she could hear the heavy respirations and almost constant grunting from Jane… indicating the Navy Seal had been at it for quite a while.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli leaned within the doorway against the frame with a brief sigh as she took in the sight within the bedroom she and Jane converted into an impromptu gym and yoga studio when moving into this house together roughly two years before they got married.

Jane continued landing blows on the near full body sized dummy hung by a chain from a metal frame with occasional kicks. The Navy Seal's impressive musculature flexed on display, which always fascinated the physician on multiple levels!

Although sweat wasn't pouring down the brunette's face, the soldier's saturated sports bra and shorts were indications to Maura of Jane having been perspiring a lot longer than properly hydrating. Dr. Isles pushed herself off the doorframe with another sigh and headed for the kitchen. Along the way, the honey blonde noticed the various elements she and Jane had shed along the way during their passionate route from the kitchen to their bedroom the previous night to have already been picked up or neatly draped upon the back of the sofa.

_Something's on her mind, _the physician mused as she entered the kitchen, dining area to discover the dishes from their dinner to also have been cleaned and put away in their proper places. _I wonder if Jane even got any sleep?_

Maura prepared the coffee maker and retrieved several bottles of water from the refrigerator as she briefly worried over her wife. While she wanted to believe Jane's actions after Maura had fallen asleep were normal post deployment behavior, the doctor couldn't escape the notion of something deeper preoccupying the Navy Seal. Another sigh escaped from Dr. Isles as she briefly leaned against the countertop, recalling the events following Jane Rizzoli's arrival home after the Seal's first deployment after they married.

**~Flashback~**

_ "I can't believe you haven't slept more than an hour since last night!" __Maura r__emarked after discovering her wife dozing for the third time during the movie they decided to share until Jane got back home._

_ "Sorry honey," the Navy Seal huffed a sigh followed with a long yawn._

_ "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Maura inquired, struggling to keep irrational fears from creeping into her mind._

_ Could Jane possibly be sick with some unknown illness from overseas? What if the Navy Seal was suffering from unacknowledged post-traumatic stress?_

_ Jane's subtly soft, yet strong hands enwrapped both of Maura's, bringing the doctor out of her thoughts. "I'm okay, Maura." The intense dark brown eyes held her wife's hazel green in a loving, yet serious way. "Really, I'm fine. It's a common thing for me and other Navy Seals to have some chaotic sleep and other routines during the first few weeks after coming home from a deployment. After months of rough sleeping out in the field to actual long hours with very little to no sleep, not to mention time zone differences… well," Jane traced her thumbs over the doctor's hands. "Well," the Navy Seal took a deep breath after briefly looking down at their joined hands. "It takes time to get adjusted back to things when we're finally back home."_

_ Maura slowly nodded her understanding, feeling somewhat foolish in not taking all of this into consideration. How could she have permitted herself to be caught up in the extremes of unnecessary concern and worry?_

_ "I'm sorry…" the doctor began only to be cut off by the brunette's grasp softly tightening around her hands and gently pulling her within the Seal's arms._

_ "There's nothing to be sorry for," the husky voice nearly whispered. "I'm sorry for throwing off your normal routines."_

_ Maura shook her head against the muscular chest; subconsciously listening to the strong, steady heartbeat. "It's okay," the physician murmured, "it makes sense for all of your sleep patterns to especially be unsettled."_

_ A low hum sounded from Jane's throat as Maura felt her wife's chin settle upon her head. "Yeah, there've been times Frost and I would go on runs in the middle of the night! Sometimes we'd jog until even after the sun rose."_

_ Dr. Isles briefly rubbed Jane's nearest shirt covered breast. "Are you planning on dragging me out on a midnight run?"_

_ Jane Rizzoli's laugh vibrated against Maura's ear as the doctor heard it through her opposite. "Only if you want to… but no, I'm not planning on any night runs unless absolutely necessary."_

_ They eventually resumed the movie, content to remain in each other's arms. After some time lapsed, the doctor realized Jane's breathing had become more evened out. Slowly raising her head, Maura got her confirmation of the Navy Seal indeed being asleep. A small grin crept on the honey blonde's face as a light snore emerged from the brunette and Maura pulled the light throw blanket to cover them both as she resettled her head back on Jane's chest._

_ While she would have stopped the film, she knew Jane would want her to keep watching. _Plus, it's not like we have a time limit in having to watch this, _Maura sighed as her focus eventually began to shift towards the sounds of Jane's strong, steady heartbeat. _We'll have time later,_ the doctor felt herself thinking as she fell asleep on top of Jane._

**~End of Flashback~**

A small, grinding thump brought Maura out of her thoughts along with the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Looking in the sound's direction, the honey blonde smiled with a light chuckle as she recognized her tortoise, Bass. Apparently Jane had also fed the reptile due to Bass currently chewing on a cactus leaf among the various leafy greens with what appeared to be several strawberry stems on the floor near his plate and a fresh bowl of water.

Hearing the continuous thumps and poundings of the Navy Seal boxing in their gym room, the doctor sighed as she filled two mugs of coffee. _I can at least do my daily morning yoga and meditations… _Maura thought as she tucked the few bottles of water in one arm before picking up the mugs of coffee. _In a sense, spend time with Jane even if we're in our own elements._

The rhythm and consistency in Jane's punching seemed to have slowed down when Maura reentered the gym, yoga room. The Navy Seal however, was still just as focused, if not more so than when Dr. Isles had first looked in on her earlier.

Her wife placed the water bottles and mugs of coffee on a low bench along one wall. After taking several sips from her mug, Maura's bare feet stepped upon the familiar, textured yoga matting. Placing the mug upon the regular flooring behind her, Maura proceeded to engage in her regular morning yoga stretches prior to her actual meditations.

Although they were not necessarily essential for meditating, the honey blonde often found them beneficial in preparing her mind since various yoga stretches and moves often incorporated various manners of thinking and mindsets to an actual meditative type of thought to not only discipline the mind, but also distract from the instinctive reactions to pain.

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli would certainly agree that some of these stretches a novice might undertake starting out with yoga would find them painful that her body now considered routine. The honey blonde couldn't help the smile creeping on her face as the punching sounds Jane was landing on the bag reminded her of when the Navy Seal introduced her to the various elements of standard boxing as well as kickboxing.

While she didn't laugh at the time, Maura could now smile at Jane's laughing at the doctor's reaction to the pain in her taped fists when landing the first few blows! The Navy Seal might have considered it more as a joke; however, the doctor was grateful for the boxing gloves Jane bought for her after that day.

Maura blew out a long and steady exhale as she eventually settled into a cross-legged seating position upon the matted floor after removing her robe and closed her eyes. The doctor's hands then moved to their specific resting places near her knees.

While the ideal environmental noise for meditation were to be quiet and possibly with soft, melodic music; Maura found the sounds of Jane's consistent and constant punching to actually be welcoming. Welcoming especially for the fact of her Navy Seal wife being home, but also in the rhythmic sounds Jane utilized helped guide her thoughts into the proper meditative state of mind.

The pounding went on for another few minutes, then nothing. With it now being quiet, this allowed Maura to go into a deeper meditation, taking in a deep breath, and then exhaling out through her nose. Her body and mind entered into a more relaxed state and she was in another world.

Maura didn't even hear her wife move until she felt soft fingers run gentle, light brushes over her cheek and neck. Soon the knowing fingers began to gently knead her shoulders before moving down to her breasts, and softly pinching the already hardened nipples due to the cool air in the room.

The doctor didn't move or make a sound. She continued concentrating on her meditating skills, allowing her wife to do as she pleased, and relaxing even further into the loving touches.

Soon she started feeling the warm lips against the skin of her shoulder before slowly moving up her neck, and just behind her ear. Eventually, hands moved her hair out the way as Maura could hear as well as feel Jane's heavy breathing, just before the teeth sank into the skin, and then started soothing with a warm tongue.

This caused Maura to first gasp, and then moan. Jane knew how to get her wife worked up and wet! Leaving her wife's breast, Jane moved her dominant, left hand down past Maura's flat stomach, and past her belly button. Arriving at the apex between her wife's legs, Jane's fingers softly ran through the wet folds before gently rubbing the honey blonde's hardened clit!

Maura felt Jane's hair brush against her arm, indicating the soldier was leaning further into her! Feeling hot breath on her nipple, the equally hot mouth started covering it, and suddenly sucking hard. The physician especially moaned out loud!

Finally leaving her meditative state, Maura started focusing on what her wife was doing to her. Dr. Isles knew Jane had gotten naked from feeling the hard, warm member poking her in the side. She wanted to turn her head and watch her wife through the wall of mirrors on their right. However, Jane turned her face to meet her lips in a hot, passionate kiss! A kiss that always made Maura's toes curl!

Jane parted her lips over Maura's and waited for her to suck her tongue into her mouth in a way that drove her mad. "Give it to me," Maura said breathily, "and stop teasing me!"

When the brunette flicked her tongue on the inner edge of her mouth, Maura pulled the muscle into her mouth. The honey blonde inhaled deeply as she went after it in that orgasmic-like clinching motion she often used.

Fire shot through Jane. _S__weet, she tastes so sweet! _The brunette thought as the urge for more hit her more forcefully. Breaking the kiss, and her nostrils flaring, Jane's breaths were coming in short pants. She just stared at Maura for a few short moments.

"On your hand and knees," Jane said and watched Maura obey. Once she was in the doggy style position, the stronger woman pulled her wife backwards by the hips until her firm backside touched the strong thighs.

Jane then wasted notime getting into her with one massive stroke experiencing little resistance, causing Maura's arms to buckle beneath her. The Navy Seal stilled to give her wife time to adjust. Almost at once, Maura's body gave Jane her reward. The doc's pussy began throbbing, squeezing, and clawing on her penis until Jane thought she'd die locked into this woman for all time!

Jane started moving her hips; causing each thrust to become hard and fast! Maura finally got a glimpse of her wife in the mirror- so powerful and so strong! The way her muscles would flex with every thrust inside her! The sight only turned the honey blonde on more, and growing much more wetter! She was moaning louder now.

Soon the brunette could feel the tight, almost painful squeeze on her penis, a sign that Maura was about to come. Jane leaned over her; covering her wife with her body and warmth! Bringing her hand around between her wife's legs, the strong, nimble fingers began to rub her clit in fast, tight circles!

"I'm about t- to come!" Maura moaned. "Oooooooh, Jane!" She threw her head back into the Navy Seal's shoulder, giving her access to her neck.

Jane kissed and gently bit down, sucking on her soft skin, careful in trying not to mark her. Unable to control her body, Maura screamed as a powerful orgasm gripped her, causing her to collapse under Jane's weight. But Jane wasn't done with her wife just yet!

She pulled out of her, then flipped the honey blonde over, and onto her back. Before Maura could catch her breath, Jane slid inside her once again, this time with much slower strokes! Resting her weight on her elbows on either side of Maura's head, so they could be face to face with each other, and their sweaty bodies touching in all the right places!

Jane kissed her on the chin, before moving up to her lips. Placing a soft kiss there and on the tip of her nose, causing Maura to especially smile. Jane stroked Maura gently but deep, hitting her g-spot with each and every heavenly and inward thrust!

Maura pressed her lips to Jane's and parted them once more. The brunette gave her what she wanted and the doc sucked her tongue back into her mouth. Jane swirled her tongue around, darting here and there until she sampled every crevice, and centimeter of her wife's delectable mouth!

Jane broke the kiss and moved lower. Taking Maura's right nipple into her mouth, sucking it hard before taking it between her teeth, and biting it lightly. She could hear Maura's breathing shorten to a pant, just before moans erupted from her throat. The doctor's hands caressed and stroked Jane's muscular back, and then started running her fingers through the long dark hair, holding her wife's head in place.

Maura eventually started to buck upwards to every inward stroke. Wrapping her legs around Jane's waist, the honey blonde began to go after her climax as if her life depended on it! She felt she had to have Jane and wasn't going to waste anymore time getting it!

Jane tried to hold back, but her whole body caught fire and her thrusts became more powerful. She released Maura's nipple and went at her. "I was trying to be gentle with you this time! B… bu-but baby… y-you're making it impossible!" She rasped in a tormented whisper.

Maura laughed and then moaned, as she felt her wife's thrusts increase! She let love rather than lust possess her and concentrated on lying still beneath her wife for only a moment, listening to her whispered words of adoration. The heat built up in both of them this time and they both exploded in wondrous ecstasy together!

"I love you!" Jane said splintered in her wife's arms as Maura gathered her closer, trying to protect her from what she didn't know as their joined flesh continued to spasm in its moist and warm cocoon.

"God, I love you too, Jane!"

Jane smiled, looking into her wife's beautiful eyes, and running her fingers across the reddened cheeks of being aroused and swollen lips from the many kisses she had received. _God, how did I get so lucky to find a woman like her?_ Jane thought, rolling off and out of Maura. Gathering her now sleeping wife into her arms, the stronger woman tenderly kissed her on the forehead before dozing in a light slumber herself.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**HAPPY READING! Until next time, Terri411 and pyrocopwolf227...**


	4. Chapter 4

**From pyrocopwolf227: as a military veteran and experienced emergency responder, feel that it's necessary to disclose potential *****trigger warnings***** regarding the thunderstorms. ****On with the show :-)...**

**Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter.**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 4**

The rumbles of thunder awakened Maura before the murmurings coming from her sleeping wife beside her. The doctor turned onto her side, discovering Jane's strong back facing her. Another roll of thunder passed over and the sleeping Navy Seal muttered something incoherently with a slight shift in her body.

"Shh," Maura softly whispered into Jane's ear as she pressed her bare chest into the muscular skin and wrapping her arm around the soldier's hard abdomen. "Everything's all right…" the honey blonde permitted her voice to trail off. "Everyone's safe…"

The strong body within her embrace began to relax and Maura's fingers gradually started stroking Jane's ridges and crevices of the six-pack abs, knowing it helped her wife. Jane's breathing eventually evened out and Dr. Isles pressed her nude body closer into the soldier's. Ever since Jane Rizzoli's surprise return home nearly three weeks ago; neither of them bothered wearing anything to bed. Maura wished she could describe, express her thoughts on how it felt to have her love's body within her arms, her skin pressed against her own.

Another flash of lightning appeared, followed by a fainter, more distant rumble of thunder and the sleeping brunette briefly tensed. The honey blonde continued stroking her wife's abs, and Jane started relaxing once more, reminding Maura of the time during their honeymoon, and learning of the Navy Seal's dislike for thunderstorms.

**~Flashback~**

_Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli awakened during their honeymoon's second night, early morning alone in the bed. Briefly confused, Maura sat up in the completely dark, hotel suite. Before she could call out her wife's name, the doctor noticed Jane sitting against the window in the flashes of lightning. As she sat up and rose off the bed, another flash of lightning revealed a hardened resolve in the Navy Seal's eyes that Maura remembered seeing when Ian Faulkner was making her life miserable a couple years earlier and Jane Rizzoli and members of her Seal Team endeavored to protect her. _

_ Maura slipped on a matching robe Jane was currently wearing before gradually approaching where the Navy Seal had pulled up a chair in order to sit by the suite's primary windo__w. _Could Jane have had a nightmare? _The honey blonde wondered as she hesitated taking a few remaining steps towards her wife. _Could she be subconsciously experiencing some post traumatic stress?

_ "Jane?"_

_ "It's the storm," came the immediate response as the brunette kept her gaze out the window. "I can never sleep through a storm…" Jane's voice trailed off as thunder rumbled after a flash of lightning._

_ Maura turned towards the dinette set and pulled another chair up alongside her new wife. While she wanted to inquire, to possibly help Jane get to the bottom of an unacknowledged issue or unpleasant memory, something told Maura that she needed to wait. Wait, and the soldier would eventually speak. They had promised each other to be completely honest as much as possible, which Jane especially reaffirmed in her vows just a couple of days prior._

_ "Even though I trained in and during thunderstorms," the brunette finally started speaking, "it was during my very first mission as a fully trained Navy Seal that we… me and my team were attacked, nearly ambushed during a storm." Jane's hand, adorned with the shiny, new wedding ring reached out and took Maura's hand into hers. _

_ "While we all survived with no losses and minimal injuries," Jane resumed in a soft tone and the doctor gently placed her free hand on top of the soldier's. "It left quite an impressionable impact on me and…" the Navy Seal drew in a ragged breath as the lightning momentarily illuminated her face. "I… I very rarely can sleep… sleep through a thunderstorm. In fact, whenever it's storming while we're out in the field, I'm always volunteering to be on Guard Watch._

_ "When on watch, I can concentrate and be on alert should any enemy make an attack…" lightning flashed, "a… attack using the weather as cover for their movements and weapons fire."_

_ Maura simply sat beside her wife as silence with the exception of the sounds of thunder filled the suite room. While the doctor was grateful the Navy Seal had just opened up instead of keeping things unnecessarily bottled inside, Maura found herself in a just as rare situation of not knowing what to say in response._

_ Dr. Isles-Rizzoli simply cradled Jane's hand within both of her own as her head eventually began resting upon the brunette's shoulder beside her. She doubted she could sleep, knowing how Jane was feeling, that she had to remain awake and on watch. However, at the same time, Maura felt the Navy Seal wouldn't exactly feel comforted by what Jane described as "Google Mouthing" of her knowledge on thunderstorms and the weather in general._

_ "So long as there's no danger," Maura carefully and deliberately spoke. "Would you mind if I stayed up and watched with you?"_

_ For the first time since Maura had awakened, Jane Rizzoli actually turned away from the window to look at her wife directly. Despite the soldier's intense focus, the doctor could see the smile and unspeakable, but very loving expressions in the dark eyes briefly illuminated by lightning, followed by a more distant rumble of thunder._

_ "Thanks Maur," Jane softly whispered before gently kissing her wife's lips._

**~End Flashback~**

Maura suddenly awoke to her alarm clock's shrill… and to an empty bed. Feeling suddenly lightheaded, the honey blonde eased her head back into her pillow as a sense of nausea suddenly surged more through her head instead of feeling the actual symptoms in her stomach, digestive system.

As she reopened her eyes, Maura recognized a soft, pink rose lying on top of Jane's pillow next to hers. Despite her sudden heightened sense of smell, the doctor found the rose's scent to be gentle as well as soothing. Easing herself more into Jane's side of the bed, Dr. Isles found the note scrawled in her wife's handwriting, explaining where the Navy Seal had gone.

_ Another early morning engagement, _Maura thought to herself. _That's the third one… that I know of, in the past 2 weeks._

Another wave of lightheadedness swept over the honey blonde as she finally eased herself up and sitting on the side of the bed. "What's going on?" the doctor muttered as she rested her head into her hands. "I'm not experiencing any other physical symptoms…" her voice trailed off as a vasovagal syncope nearly overwhelmed her senses.

After several minutes, the doctor grit her teeth as she forced herself up and into taking a shower. Unfortunately, the shower didn't provide any sense of improvement and all Maura could think about was returning to bed. It seemed as if lying down were the only solution for these mysterious ailment symptoms.

_Maybe I'm just exhausted,_ Maura theorized as she emerged from the master bathroom in a robe and towel wrapped hair and eased herself back down on her side of the bed. Retrieving her phone, Dr. Isles began texting her assistant, Susie Chang, informing she was taking the day off.

Unsurprisingly, the physician's phone started ringing and without bothering to look at the contact information, Maura simply pressed the answer button and brought it to her ear. "Hello Susie," the honey blonde closed her eyes against the brightening light filtering through the bedroom window curtains. "I'm afraid I won't be coming in today."

_"First Dr. Lewis,"_ the assistant's voice spoke, _"and now you, Dr. Isles."_

Maura's eyes opened in response. "Dr. Lewis is feeling ill too?"

_"Yes, he is."_ Susie sighed. _"Looks like some type of bug is going around."_

One of Maura's hands softly stroked her forehead. "That is if I'm truly ill," the doctor sighed as well. "I cannot seem to match any of my symptoms with any specific illness."

_"Perhaps it's very likely exhaustion."_ The honey blonde couldn't help but detect the amusement in Susie's tone of voice. _"I imagine I would be if I were in your type of relationship."_

Maura only rolled her eyes. "Can the office manage without Dr. Lewis and me today?"

Sounds of stifling a chuckle transmitted through the phone's speaker followed by a more professional tone. _"Yes, things can be __handled without your presence today. L__et me know if you're still feeling unwell tomorrow or if there's anything you and Jane might need."_

"I will, Susie. Thank-you." Dr. Isles-Rizzoli pressed the End Call button and allowed the phone to fall wherever it landed as another wave of mental nausea passed over her.

_Hopefully I'll be able to achieve some form of rest,_ Maura thought as she struggled to focus on some meditative techniques to overcome a sense of illness. _I wonder if this could be a symptom of what some journals are theorizing as "Silent Migraine?"_

**Later in the afternoon:**

The familiar, yet ever loving sensations not only felt realistic in the dream, but the unique scents that composed Jane Rizzoli seemed to permeate her other senses as well. Maura moaned as the sensations on her lips and surrounding areas ceased, only to suddenly resume, and gently intensify. The dream imagery faded as the doctor awakened further to discover herself completely encapsulated in darkness, yet in comfort and safety.

Maura moaned once more as the darkness shifted to permit some light into this darkened cloak around her face. The doctor's eyes finally opened to tiredly view Jane's own tired, but very loving brown eyes in the minimal light filtering through the Navy Seal's long dark hair cascading around their faces.

"Hey there," Jane's husky voice rasped before softly kissing Maura again. "You feeling better?" The brunette asked after their lips parted.

"How did you know I was feeling unwell?" Maura started reaching for her phone to check the time.

Jane sat up and handed the device to her wife. "Susie called." She pulled her hair back as if to tie it back, only to release the raven tresses behind her shoulders. "I didn't get the message until roughly an hour after she called." Recognizing the puzzled facial expression in the hazel eyes, Jane smirked. "Testing for Boston PD… Frankie's ever challenging me to beat his high test scores."

Maura pulled up her phone's clock to discover it to be the middle of the afternoon. _I slept practically all day? _The honey blonde sighed as she looked back up at Jane. _Certainly the Boston Police Department test wouldn't take all day… unless it also incorporated the physical agility tests. _Taking in Jane's business suit attire, Dr. Isles perceived that her wife hadn't been doing anything physically demanding.

"…brought some of your favorite soup," the Navy Seal was saying as the brunette gently took her wife's hand. "Do you feel up to eating anything? I also bought some ginger ale in case your stomach's still sensitive."

Maura smiled at her wife's thoughtfulness as she set her phone on the bedside table. "Actually, soup sounds really good right now and I haven't had anything since last night." She made a move to sit up only for Jane to firmly, yet gently grasp Maura's upper arm, preventing her wife from moving further.

"Stay here," the brunette nearly whispered and pressed her lips into the doc's forehead. "I'll bring it up."

"Jane," Maura protested as she reluctantly sat back. "I'm feeling fine… likely just exhausted."

"Probably," the solider softly rubbed her arm before rising up, "but let me pamper you for a change baby!" The brunette flashed a smile as she took off her blazer jacket. "You're long overdue for some pampering!"

Maura returned her wife's smile before Jane disappeared into their walk-in closet. "And two weeks ago wasn't?"

A hearty laugh emerged from the closet as the honey blonde recalled the days they spent at a hotel spa retreat the week following Jane's surprise return home. The women both indulged in massages, clay baths, outdoor dining, and walking nature trails. Even though Jane didn't take part, Maura even tried out the retreat's sweat lodge. In between their walks and pampering, the couple spent hours making love and simply reconnecting after half a year spent apart.

The Navy Seal emerged from the closet now dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants; however, the doctor's keen eyes could tell her wife wasn't wearing any under garments. "I say you could use more pampering!" Jane's voice huskily laughed as she leaned over for another kiss from her wife.

"Aren't you worried I'll become spoiled?" Maura inquired after their lips parted.

Jane huffed another laugh, stealing another kiss before straightening back up. "You, spoiled? Never!"

"Are you sure, love?" Maura called after her wife's retreating figure. "You always seem to enjoy a challenge!"

Another hearty laugh sounded followed by Jane's voice now sounding down the stairs. "Hah, yeah!"

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli used the time to use the restroom and some additional freshening up while Jane was downstairs preparing her soup. She was just getting settled back in their bed when the Navy Seal returned carrying a tray.

"You didn't say anything about a hamburger and fries," Maura smirked as her wife set the tray across her lap.

Jane simply made a face in return before snatching up the plate containing the food in question, but not before the honey blonde snagged a few fries. "I can always go downstairs and watch last night's Sox game on the DVR!" The solider stuffed a small handful of fries into her mouth and started walking for the bedroom door.

"I was only kidding…" Maura quickly spoke only to suddenly realize Jane was now heading for her side of the bed. "Very funny!"

"You started it!" Jane retorted with a mouthful of her burger before taking her place beside Maura on the bed.

Maura found her soup perfect and heated just the way she preferred. It never ceased to amaze her how Jane always remembered her unique tastes and quirks despite the Navy Seal's intense duties and experiences as well as all of the times they spent apart since they started their relationship. Maura took a sip from the ginger ale her wife had poured into a glass with the doctor's preference of three to four ice cubes as opposed to completely filling a glass as Jane normally did.

Noticing her wife dipping a french fry into the soup, Jane swallowed. "Won't that spoil the taste?"

The physician chewed several times before swallowing. "Actually, it tastes pretty good," she remarked while picking up another fry from Jane's plate and dipped it into her soup bowl. "Try it," Maura offered, holding it to Jane's lips.

The soldier accepted it with her teeth and chewed thoughtfully. "Yeah," the brunette swallowed, "not bad at all…" her voice trailed off as the honey blonde removed nearly a dozen fries from her plate. "Guess I better get your own french fries next time I get your soup."

Maura chuckled. "You enjoy sharing with me!"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to be this hungry for them!"

"Me either," the doctor took another sip from the ginger ale. "If I had eaten anything this morning, I doubt I could've kept anything down."

"Susie said another doctor was out today," Jane finished the remains of her burger. "She said that some sort of bug is going around."

"But I wasn't feeling any physical symptoms of nausea though," Maura dipped another fry into her soup. "So, I'm not entirely sure if I was truly ill this morning."

"What was it then if you weren't sick?" Jane set her empty plate on the floor before stretching out on her side, laying her head on an arm, and facing her wife.

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli shrugged as she finished off her soup. "At the moment, I'm thinking it's exhaustion. Even Susie speculated the same thing when I called in this morning."

Silence lapsed between them for several moments, each in their own thoughts before Jane finally spoke. "I guess we'll just see how things are in the morning…" her voice trailed off as she sat up to help Maura move the tray. "You want more soup?"

Maura shook her head. "Not at the moment, possibly later before bedtime."

Jane nodded as she sat up completely and moving the tray entirely from the bed and setting it onto the floor.

"You up for a game of chess?" The doctor smiled at the Navy Seal. "Something tells me that you're likely going to be less of a challenge due to not playing for at least 6 months."

The intense brown eyes met Maura's as Jane detected the subtle challenge in her wife's voice. "You think I've gotten rusty in my game?" The brunette just as subtly challenged back.

The hazel eyes brightened. "Only one way to find out."

Jane leaned down to gather up the tray and her empty plate. "You get the board ready while I take this down?"

Maura nodded before giving her wife a wink. Getting off the bed with no problem this time, the doctor headed into their walk in closet, getting down the case that held their chess set, and arranging everything in proper order on the small table in their bedroom.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" Jane asked, walking back into the room and making herself comfortable on the bed.

"Only if you promise not to be a sore loser!" Maura bit back.

"Game on, Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli!"

**Later that evening:**

"You're a cheat, Maura Isles-Rizzoli." Jane said while coming out of the kitchen with the bowl of popcorn and their drinks.

"You promised not to be a sore loser, Jane. I beat you fair and square and I get to choose the movie." Maura stated, sitting on the sofa and getting the remote to start the film.

"Well, I want a rematch soon. What're we watching anyway?" She asked, putting her arm around Maura's shoulders.

"'Imagine Me & You.'"

The Navy Seal rolled her eyes, knowing they watched this movie at least ten times already. They still had movies that had never been opened yet.

"Aw come on, Maur!" Jane whined. "Let's watch an action packed film."

"No Jane, I won the movie choice tonight. Now shh and watch it!" She pushed play on the remote to start the movie as Jane stuffed her mouth with popcorn so she couldn't say another word. They began watching the movie in silence.

Halfway into the movie, Jane could feel Maura's body gradually growing heavier against hers. _Surely Maura __didn't__fall__ asleep… having napped the day away._ The soldier thought, fairly certain she would get lucky again tonight. But on closer inspection, Maura was in fact sound asleep._She must really be exhausted! _Jane thought to herself.

Stopping the movie, the brunette switched off the TV, casting the living room in darkness. Gently rearranging Maura's body, the strong arms lifted her up in bridal style. Carrying her easily from the couch and up the stairs to their bedroom, Jane gently laid her on their bed. The brunette carefully removed the doctor's robe and covered her with the blankets. Maura made an unintelligent sound before rolling over onto her side with a deep sigh. Jane chuckled slightly before walking out of their room to go back down stairs to make sure everything was locked up tight.

Coming back into their bedroom and shutting the door, Jane walked over to her side of the bed. Undressing, the brunette yawned, realizing it had been a long day, and was starting to feel tired herself.

Naked as the day she was born, Jane eased herself under the covers behind Maura, being the big spoon. The honey blonde moaned in her sleep as she felt her wife's warm, naked body against her back and backside. The Seal kissed the naked shoulder before lying down on her own pillow and promptly falling asleep. Guess she was exhausted as well_._

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, until next time pyrocopwolf227 and Terri411 :-)...**


	5. Chapter 5

**From pyrocopwolf227: Even though ****it ****wasn't special ops, there were instances of people receiving "urgent/emergency" deployment orders and the person having to leave within 24 hours. Also have witnessed the very last goodbyes of deploying military members and their families… so *****trigger warnings***** to any military veteran readers and military spouses and children who might be reading. Major KUDOS to Terri411 in VERY ACCURATELY writing the emotion of that portion!**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 5**

The retching sounds coming from the bathroom jarred Jane further awake as the jostling bed did moments earlier. The brunette rubbed her eyes as she sat up and pulled on her discarded t-shirt from the night before. The retching sounds resumed and Jane quickly proceeded into the lit master bathroom. The Navy Seal gently pulled the honey blonde's hair back as the doctor suddenly gripped the toilet rim tighter and heaved once more.

"Augh," Maura groaned, resting her forehead against the back of her hand.

"You okay?" Jane stood up and ran a washcloth through some cold water in the nearby sink.

"I… I think so," her wife managed before suddenly dry heaving.

Jane gently pulled the doc's hair back once more and brushed the cool, damp washcloth over Maura's forehead, nearest cheek, and other places she could reach without interfering with the ill woman's projectile path. As Maura's dry heaving began to cease, the Navy Seal's ears thought she heard the familiar tones of her cell phone ringing. While it was likely, Jane chose to ignore it. Maura, her wife was the highest priority right now.

"Ugh," Dr. Isles-Rizzoli groaned out as she slumped against the brunette's stronger body.

Jane ran the cloth over her wife's face. "I'd say you've got the stomach bug now."

Maura only sighed out another groan as her head settled against Jane's nearest shoulder as the sounds of a phone ringing started once more. "Is a phone… ringing?"

"Probably," Jane softly pulled some damp strands of hair out of Maura's face as she continued running the damp cloth over her face.

"Why don't you answer it?"

The Navy Seal smiled. "You're more important, especially right now."

Dr. Isles only sighed as she wearily grasped at Jane's t-shirt front.

"Are you okay to move?" Jane asked after several moments. "Or are you going to be ill again?"

"I think so…" the doc sat up slightly. "I think… I'm done."

The Navy Seal easily gathered the petite doctor in her arms despite some weak protests and carried Maura back to their bed. "Would you like some tea or ginger ale?" Jane inquired after helping her wife settle back into the bed.

"I'll start with some peppermint tea," Maura sighed out as she sat back against the headboard. She closed her eyes as Jane folded the washcloth and placed it across her forehead. "Hopefully, it'll settle my stomach further."

"'Kay," Jane softly pressed a kiss into Maura's cheek before she straightened up and made her way to her side of the bed to retrieve her phone.

Jane stopped midway down the stairs as she recognized the numbers of the two missed calls. _Captain Cavanaugh… _the brunette thought as she finished descending the stairs. _Wonder what he wants?_

Jane quickly filled the tea kettle with water and set it on a stove burner before dialing her commanding officer.

_"Rizzoli?"_ came the answer. _"I was about to have Frost call you when my calls went unanswered." _

"My apologies, sir. Maura's feeling ill with the stomach virus," Jane explained as she adjusted the burner's temperature.

_"Then I'm afraid what I have to say won't be very welcome…" _the captain's voice trailed off.

"Sir?"

_"Our particular Seal Team has just been assigned emergency orders," _Cavanaugh seemed to sigh. _"Everyone's required on this deployment, including me. I understand you and your particular teammates just got back from an assignment, which I tried communicating with them of assigning this to another team. They said our specific team was vital due to our knowledge and familiarity of the location, which I cannot disclose on a non secured line as well as the nature of our mission."_

Jane sighed, running a hand through her unruly locks of hair. "How long is this deployment for?"

_"Hopefully not too long," _Cavanagh replied. _"Should not be longer than a month."_

The brunette sighed again as she contemplated this sudden, new impending mission assignment. Normally she would be thrilled, excited for a new mission, but now she felt divided and tired. _Perhaps it's because I've just returned from a long deployment, _the Navy Seal sighed again as she turned the stove burner off once the kettle started to whistle. "When do we leave?" she reluctantly asked.

_ "The mission briefing is at 1030 hours," _Cavanaugh answered._ "We'll be leaving around 0500 hours tomorrow morning."_

"Understood sir," Jane acknowledged. "I'll see you in a few hours."

_"Very good, Rizzoli."_

Jane huffed out another sigh after ending the call and braced her elbows on the countertop, resting her face into her hands. _Of all times for something like this!_

The Navy Seal always told Maura of the possible likelihood of emergency deployment orders when their relationship started leading towards commitment and marriage. Jane Rizzoli had wished something like this would have occurred before their engagement, and especially before their marriage just over three years ago. Despite their relationship enduring prior to getting married and now two deployments since then, Maura had endured each one far better than Jane could have anticipated. However, the Navy Seal believed her wife was suffering more than the doctor would let on. Jane Rizzoli knew she too was wearing down from her military obligations. Ever since she started pursuing a relationship with Maura Isles, her desire and passion in being a Navy Seal has never been the same.

If Jane Rizzoli prior to meeting Dr. Maura Isles had been told that she would meet a woman and that she'd want to settle down, that particular Jane Rizzoli would definitely have laughed in their face and said they were a fool.

_ Hell, I was willing to resign my position and even leave the Navy if that's what it would take to be in Maura's life! _Jane thought as she prepared Maura's tea as she continued pondering the ways on how to break this news to her wife.

_ Why does this make me feel apprehensive? _The soldier wondered as she headed for the stairs. _The old me never feared stuff like this… hell, I'd get all pumped up and confident that I could still win her heart and conquer this proverbial hill!_

Jane hesitantly met Maura's eyes as she entered the bedroom. Handing the doctor her peppermint tea, the Navy Seal slowly sat down on the edge of Maura's side of the bed.

"I've seen a 'mission face' before," Maura carefully spoke. "But this is the first time I've seen you look conflicted."

Jane briefly smiled; however, very weakly and huffed out a massive sigh before running a hand through her hair. Silence lapsed between them as Maura sipped from her tea and her wife contemplating on how to phrase out what she needed to say.

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli had a sinking feeling that her soldier wife had received a phone call requiring Jane to deploy on another mission. When she and Jane started seriously committing to one another and moving into their house together, Maura always knew deep down that Jane Rizzoli could be called out at any moment. Always on call 24/7. The Navy Seal even cautioned her of what was described as "Emergency Deployment Orders," which could unexpectedly occur in between regular deployment cycles. So far, after three years of marriage and five years overall in their relationship, such type of orders hadn't occurred for which Maura was always grateful.

_If Jane's been assigned emergency deployment orders, _Maura thought while taking a longer drink from her mug of tea. _Even though she's been back for almost a month, I imagine Jane's struggling with this as much as I am._

The Navy Seal reached out a hand, which the doctor immediately took into hers. Jane opened her mouth only to close it, heaving another massive sigh, and looking back down at their joined hands.

_ And this isn't Jane's normal demeanor, _Maura's thoughts continued. _Ever since this past deployment, she hasn't been the same… It's like the passion of being a Navy Seal has diminished and her fierce spirit seems faded too._

The raven-haired brunette continued looking down at their hands, stroking her wife's fingers, and playing with the doc's two wedding rings.

_ Perhaps I should initiate this conversation._ Maura took another swallow of tea, and set the mug on the bedside table before sitting forward, and cradling her wife's hand in both of hers. _It's not getting easier on Jane to start it._

"It's emergency deployment orders, isn't it?" Dr. Isles softly prodded.

Jane simply nodded before slowly raising her head to meet her wife's hazel eyes.

"When do you have to leave?" Maura gently asked as she scooted forward, closer to the stronger woman.

"Ta… Tomorrow," Jane's voice shook slightly, "the mission briefing's in three hours."

The doctor simply nodded and silence lapsed between them once more for several moments.

"Well," Maura finally spoke, "I guess you better start getting ready…" the doctor gently rested her chin on Jane's shoulder, touching her head to the brunette's. "While you've always got your deployment bags packed and ready to go, it doesn't hurt to check them over, and ensure you've got everything you might need."

Jane's head nodded and finally spoke after several moments. "You're taking this far better than I was expecting."

Maura took a slow, measured breath. "You've always warned me of this very possibility. If I hadn't reconciled myself to various aspects such as this, then our relationship wouldn't have lasted all these years."

Jane turned to face Maura directly and pulled her wife into a firm embrace. "But it still sucks," the Seal's voice rasped, "especially after just getting back."

Dr. Isles stroked the long, dark hair. "I know… trust me, I know. But you've got to focus on this mission… m-my being tearful and protesting won't do either of us any good." Maura pulled back in order to look at Jane. "I know things will work out and you always have Korsak and others of the community here looking after me."

Jane smiled more broadly this time before pulling her wife towards her for a deep, heartfelt kiss. _How did I get so lucky to have her heart and devotion? Maura's taking this far better than I could've imagined… but certainly these orders are going to worry her!_

Their lips parted and the two women pressed their foreheads together, simply content to remain in this present moment of loving contentment.

**Seal Team briefing room**

"You know, if it hadn't been for seeing you and Maura's relationship over these past few years, I would say you were crazy." Barry Frost playfully punched Jane in the bicep sitting beside him at the massive conference table.

Jane fake swatted at her partner's fist. "Yeah, if the me prior to meeting Maura were told about how I'm feeling now, she would've laughed and called that person a stupid fool." She laid her head back into the chair, briefly staring at the ceiling and heaving a sigh. "Things just aren't the same as they were 5 years ago."

Barry nodded slightly. "But certainly it's not because you're feeling old…" this earned a prompt swat from Jane on his arm, triggering a laugh.

"I'm still ahead of you, puppy!" the brunette remarked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Frost mockingly held up his hands in surrender. "I may still be a puppy compared to the years and experience you have versus mine, but there's some younger pups now!" He subtly gestured around the conference table of the other members of their Seal Team assembled.

"Regardless of what I end up deciding to do," Jane sighed as she sat forward into the conference table. "You'll eventually be the senior one over them… both as a formal leader and as a mentor to them. Something tells me that you'll exceed my leadership."

Barry Frost's eyes conveyed his understanding as his partner gently clasped his shoulder affectionately. Frost was about to speak when a voice suddenly boomed.

"Room! TEN HUT!"

Everyone sprang to their feet at rapt attention as Captain Cavanaugh and another officer entered the secured conference room. The captain took the small podium near the head of the table as the other officer took an available seat nearby. "As you all were," Captain Cavanaugh finally spoke, "please be seated."

All of the assembled personnel quietly took their seats, creating a small chorus of conference chair wheel noises as they scooted further into the table.

"I know these emergency orders come at an awful time," the captain started, "especially after you all recently returning just under a month ago. However, our team has been specifically requested for this mission due to all of your dedicated hard work in making this team to be among the best of the Navy Seals has to offer."

The commanding officer paused as he removed various papers from his portfolio. "The US Army is requesting our assistance with this particular mission and let me introduce you to our guest," Cavanaugh gestured to the officer who came in with him. "This is Army Captain, Michael Horner, an intelligence officer who is familiar with the nature as well as the location of our mission."

"If I may ask," Jane Rizzoli spoke up. "What does our mission entail?"

The captain nodded in acknowledgment and handed out a picture for all of the Seal team members to pass around and view. "This picture going around is an Army Colonel who has been captured by a terrorist group near the Afghanistan, Pakistan border. Our assignment is to rescue this officer by any means necessary."

The picture made its way around the table to Barry Frost. As he picked up the picture of the captured officer, Jane happened to glance over and suddenly snatched the photo out of her partner's hand.

"Something wrong, Rizzoli?" Captain Cavanaugh inquired as Jane intensely studied the pictured Army Colonel.

"Ah…" Jane cleared her throat. "Would this Colonel's name happen to be Casey… uh, Charles Jones?"

"In fact, that is indeed his name. Would you happen to know him?"

The Navy Seal cleared her throat once more and handed the picture back to Frost. "We went to the same high school," Jane shifted somewhat uncomfortably in her seat. "And we also visited military recruiters together during our senior year… obviously, we chose different military branches."

Cavanaugh nodded again as he dimmed the conference room's lights and activated the projection board screen mounted on the front wall. "As I no doubt you all know, I must remind you that this mission and its duration are classified. While the maximum estimated deployment time is approximately two weeks, we must be prepared to stay at least a month.

"Unfortunately," the Seal Team Captain continued, "given this classification level, all of you are not permitted to disclose the time duration to your families and loved ones."

A few groans erupted to which Cavanaugh held up a hand. "I know," he acknowledged, "I know. I don't care for it either and for those who might not be aware, I too, am coming along for this assignment."

Silence fell upon the room as Captain Cavanaugh proceeded to load up maps and pictures on the projection screen.

**Beacon Hill**

Jane removed her uniform cap as she entered through the door to her house from the garage. Heading into the kitchen for a drink of water, she discovered Maura sitting at the dining table eating a dill pickle. Near the doctor's plate stood a glass containing what appeared to be pickle juice from the jar also standing nearby on the table.

Unable to help the smile, the Navy Seal retrieved a bottle of water and a small plate before taking a seat near her wife. "I thought I was the only one who enjoyed drinking dill pickle juice!" Jane smirked as she fished a pickle out of the jar while Maura took a drink from the glass.

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli returned a smirk at her wife before setting the glass back down. "While there is scientific evidence of your drinking this to counteract and prevent muscle cramping, the literature also states that dill pickle juice also contains antioxidants as well as Vitamins C and E. So in addition to restoring salt to my system, I can also replenish other nutrients that may be depleted.

"Did you know studies also show drinking pickle juice can also lower blood sugar spikes for healthy adults?" Maura asked after taking another sip from her glass.

Jane raised her eyebrows as she finished chewing a bite from her own pickle. "No, I didn't know that." The soldier reached for her wife's glass and also took a drink of the pickle juice. "So, I shouldn't get diabetes when I get old?"

The physician shrugged before swallowing. "Maybe, yet blood sugar issues aren't solely linked to diabetes."

"So I could have blood sugar issues and not be diabetic?"

Maura nodded. "And if left untreated or unaddressed, it could lead to a person's body to become diabetic."

"Interesting," the Navy Seal pushed her plate aside and taking another sip from her wife's glass before bracing her lower arms on the table's surface.

"Isn't it? It's fascinating to learn what all the human body is capable of! Plus, not to mention all of the discoveries that continue to be made!"

Jane smiled at her wife's enthusiasm, recognizing the same zeal she had as a Navy Seal all of those years prior to meeting Maura Isles. _Where did all of my drive and umph go?_ The brunette wondered with a sigh. _Things just haven't been the same the past couple of years. When I get back from this assignment, things are DEFINITELY gonna change!_

**Later that night:**

Jane shuddered out a sigh as Maura was catching her breath while the two women recovered from their orgasms. Despite her skin's continued sensitivity, Jane turned towards the doc and gently pressed her body into Maura's. The strong hands gently resumed their knowing strokes of her wife's body as the Navy Seal savored the feel of Maura. Even though this particular deployment wouldn't have them separated as long as the previous one, the brunette never took these moments of intimacy for granted. Jane wasn't sure which was more discouraging to her- leaving Maura again so soon or for the fact that she couldn't disclose to Maura of how long these orders duration was estimated to be.

The strong hands returned to Maura's soft breasts, which seemed bigger to Jane's perspective earlier during their lovemaking. Even if her wife's breasts weren't truly larger as they seemed, Jane still bestowed her loving kisses and adoration to them as she would any other time whenever she and Maura engaged in their passion.

One of Dr. Isles' hands intercepted Jane's, stopping the Seal's loving strokes. "I'm sorry," Maura softly spoke, "my breasts are extra tender… usually a sign of my about to start that time of month."

Jane's lips gently caressed the honey blonde's neck. "It's okay," the brunette whispered before kissing the ear. "I certainly don't want to cause you any more unnecessary pain…"

"No," Maura turned around to face her wife. "No, don't go there." She stroked Jane's cheek. "Don't apologize for having to do your job." Maura said while rising up and climbing on top of Jane, sitting on her flat, hard stomach. "I knew what I was getting into when we got together, my love." She touched the subtle, little cleft in Jane's chin before replacing her fingers with her lips in a sweet kiss on her wife's mouth.

"Now, where were we? We don't have much time before you have to leave and I need to have as much of you as I can!" Maura breathed, sitting up and lifting Jane's hands to her tender breasts. "Be gentle with them, sweetheart."

The Navy Seal's hands gently cupped each breast. _They do feel heav__ier__ and fuller, _she thought while slowly tracing the soft skin around her pink areolas. Lightly teasing Maura's nipples to harden caused her wife to especially moan. Jane continued in being careful in touching her wife, now that she was aware they were so sensitive.

Maura braced her weight on Jane, holding on to her ribs right just under the Seal's breasts as she lifted her bottom up and backwards until she felt the head of her wife's hard penis. The doctor could feel it was ready and willing! Rising up to her knees, Maura used one hand to hold herself up and the other to reach down between them to position Jane right at her silky and wet opening, and lowered herself down on to it. They both moaned for the pleasure of being one!

Maura gave herself time to adjust to the feeling of being so full by Jane! No words could truly describe the feelings the honey blonde experienced whenever she was physically joined to her wife. She even tried writing out her feelings and experiences countless times, always ending up disappointed when the words constantly failed in description. She started to slowly move up and then twisted her hips downwards onto the brunette, closing her eyes from satisfaction of having all of Jane inside her, filling her!

She was going to miss this! Having Jane whenever she wanted her, and now she would have to wait yet again for her to come back home from this assignment once it was over with. And God only knew how long this one would last! She had just gotten her back a month ago from a six-month deployment and hadn't had that much time to get to know her wife again! Tears started rolling down Maura's face and a light sob could be heard coming from her throat as she rode her wife with everything she had! Jane stroked the sides of the doc's body, trying to comfort her, but the sobs only got louder as Maura moved faster.

Jane sat up, wrapping one arm around Maura's back and bracing herself with the other while continuing to feast on her wife's sumptuous breasts. However, it was becoming more and more difficult. Dr. Isles-Rizzoli had gotten wild with her strokes, shaking the whole bed with her movements! She threw her arms around the soldier's neck and held on for dear life! Her wife's loving mouth and tongue had triggered increased arousal and could feel herself slipping in her loving grasps on Jane's hardened flesh buried inside her. The strong brunette then wrapped both arms tightly around her wife and buried her face into the doc's lovely chest. Maura could feel the sobs racking through her wife's body, as she slowed down to a more steady rhythm, giving Jane a chance to calm down.

Once the Navy Seal's cries turned into whimpers, Maura placed both her hands on either side of Jane's wet face. Lifting her head to meet her gaze, and with her eyes, asked Jane what was wrong without having to say a word.

"I'm n- not re-ready to to leave you!" The brunette's voice cracked.

"I know my sweet love, but this is your job, and you will be home soon." The honey blonde watched as Jane shook her head negatively. She brought her lips to hers in a sweet kiss in hopes of easing her pain. "Lay back and let me finish taking care of you, my darling!" Maura purred in a seductive voice and slowly ground her hips into the stronger ones, trying to get her wife back on track. Jane slowly reclined back into the bed so Maura could have her way with her.

The honey blonde started to move a little faster and then increased to the steady pace she had a few minutes ago, wanting to give her wife the best orgasm possible before she had to leave. Jane intertwined their fingers as Maura took them to the edge and over, calling out each other names in ecstasy. She could feel Jane's warm and milky liquid love filling her as she collapsed onto her still trembling body.

The only sound in their room was their heavy breathing. Jane started to move and slide out of Maura, only for the honey blonde to suddenly flex her vaginal muscles. This caused the Navy Seal to especially shudder as her still extremely sensitive flesh was tightly enwrapped within the doctor's intimate, silky portal. "Stay my love," Maura gently shifted, keeping the brunette's penis connected inside her. "Let me hold you as long as possible!"

Jane whimpered as she guided their bodies to lie more comfortably without losing their intimate connection. Maura softly flexed her slick; inner muscles to both hold Jane inside her and to comfort her. The honey blonde could only hope this would give her wife pleasure as Jane had intimately comforted her earlier in the night by fingering Maura's vagina in a massaging way after the brunette had gone down on her. She shifted to lay more into Jane's side and watched as tears of frustration rolled into the soldier's hair.

Maura cuddled even closer into her upset wife, placing an arm around her waist. She knew Jane was upset, because she was upset. She especially didn't want that for their last night or early morning. "Everything's going to be alright, my love. I'm going to be alright and so will you, Jane." Maura whispered in her ear as she flexed her intimate muscles around Jane. "You'll be back home in no time, and we'll be together again."

Jane finally looked at Maura in the dimly lit room, ever in awe of her wife's affectionate devotion. "I love you!" A hoarse voice sounded from too much crying.

"I love you too, sweetheart!" Several heated kisses were exchanged just before their eyes closed into a restless slumber.

**0500 hours:**

Jane was up and dressed in her working uniform, hair pulled back into the standard bun on the back of her head. She waited at the door for the black van that would arrive to pick her up. Neither woman said anything, because there was nothing to say. What more could either one say, which both of them were racking their minds on trying to possibly find something that might need to be spoken.

The doorbell rang, causing them both to jump. Jane bent down to get one of her bags by the door as she slowly opened it. Cooper stood outside the door, stiffly standing at attention. "At ease, Petty Officer Cooper." Jane stated, and the younger woman relaxed her posture before grabbing up Jane's other larger heavy canvas duffel bag, and turned to walk away to give her team leader some privacy.

Jane turned back to Maura, recognizing the unshed tears in her beautiful eyes. "Don't worry. I will be back before you know it." Jane kissed her lips one last time, before throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking out to the van.

"I love you, Jane!" Maura yelled, just as the brunette was opening the van's door.

Jane blew her wife a kiss and eased herself on to the seat provided for her before she slowly slid the door closed. The van drove away.

Maura closed her front door and slid to the floor, only then did she let her tears flow. Her weeping grew with such intensity that hard sobs could be heard through outside the main door. "Please let her be alright! God, please let her come home to me!" came a broken voice Maura didn't even recognize herself. She sat there for a few more minutes, trying to calm down.

After a while, she finally got up and headed up to their bedroom. It was still very early and she had work later, but was resigned to calling in. This was just too much and her mind wouldn't be on work anyway. Crawling into bed, she could still smell Jane on the sheets and it comforted her and felt like she could sleep. Closing her eyes, Jane Rizzoli was the last thing on her mind before sleep finally took over.

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

I cried myself writing this last part. Jane is gone, but for how long? We all have to wait and see. Until next time Terri411 and Pyrocopwolf227…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I've like to apologize for the long wait, life got a bit to busy for the both of us, BUT I would like to take this time out to thank you all for the awesome follow, favs and reviews, this just inspire us to write more. In this Chapter, we get into more of Jane's emergency deployment and Maura's suspicion. Enjoy :-)...**

**Disclaimer: In the first Chapter.**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 6**

**Forward Military Operations Base overseas**

Jane Rizzoli huffed out an exhale as she and several team members returned to their temporary barracks of the base where they were training and drilling with the latest intelligence information regarding the location of the captured Army Colonel being held prisoner. Dropping her gear beside the cot, the brunette refrained from sitting down and stretching out on top of it herself.

_If I get on that cot, then I'm not gonna move unless absolutely necessary! _Jane thought to herself as she began sorting and organizing the various elements of her battle gear. Exhaling another sigh, the solider began putting the gear away as her thoughts inevitably started towards her wife. _I hope the Comms Division will eventually permit us to at least email back home!_

**United States, Beacon Hill, Massachusetts**

Days after Jane's emergency deployment, Maura awakened to her alarm clock and barely several seconds passed before she was immediately dashing into the bathroom being sick. _Certainly this can't be one of those rare 48-hour or longer stomach viruses! _The doctor wondered as she briefly fought to catch her breath.

After several minutes of ensuring that her digestive system had settled down, Dr. Isles-Rizzoli eased herself up off the bathroom floor and started the shower. Thankfully, the shower not only helped Maura feel cleansed, but strangely invigorated.

_This is strange, _the physician thought. _Just a few days ago, I could barely get through a shower before succumbing to exhaustio__n. Now,__ I'm feeling energized!_

After dressing and preparing for her day, Maura felt herself craving dill pickles again. _It wouldn't hurt adding salt and other elements I may need after vomiting, _the honey blonde thought while entering the kitchen.

Dr. Isles promptly removed the pickle jar out of the refrigerator and drew out a hearty pickle and sliced it in half-length wise. Without even looking, she grabbed another item from the refrigerator door, and Maura started dabbing generous amounts of mayonnaise on top of the pickle slices.

Halfway into eating the second slice, Maura Isles-Rizzoli suddenly realized what she was eating. _Mayo and dill pickle?!_ The honey blonde felt goose bumps rising with a sudden chill up her spine. _Vomiting in the mornings… _Dr. Isles' thoughts trailed off as she quickly sought out her designer purse and not so eloquently dug out her daily planner book. _I was anticipating my menstrual cycle to begin around the same time Jane left, which was two days ago…_

Maura's thoughts trailed off again as she discovered the start date already three days overdue. The honey blonde sank into a nearby dining chair as the full gravity of the past several weeks hit her. _Nausea and vomiting in the mornings, unusual appetites such as french fries in my favorite soup and now mayonnaise on dill pickles… _The physician's thoughts abruptly stopped as a new realization suddenly emerged._ Plus I haven't been on birth control for those 6 months because Jane was gone and I didn't care for the side effects!_ _And,__ Jane and I didn't use any protection these past few weeks! __She__ likel__y… undoubtedly pres__umed that I was still on the pill! Oh my…_

An extremely heated flush ran down Maura's neck as another sense of heaviness settled upon her shoulders. The physician struggled to get ahold of her emotions and think more in a rational state of mind. _Allowing my emotions to rule over this isn't going to help in the long run! _Maura forced herself to take several deeps breaths as she softly rubbed her face and before running her hands through her hair. _I'm going to need a reputable, medical test in order to confirm it._

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli huffed out a massive exhale as she dropped her hands to the table in an uncharacteristic manner on how she was brought up. _If I'm truly pregnant, _Maura looked down as her fingers nervously fidgeted with her engagement and wedding rings. _How am I going to tell Jane?_

**Forward Operations Base overseas**

Jane looked up to see her partner, Barry Frost and another Navy Seal, Riley Cooper walk into their barracks. "Hey," she greeted her friends as she put her heavily plasticized picture of Maura into one of her uniform breast pockets. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Barry replied as he took a seat on a nearby cot across the aisle from Jane's while Riley settled on her assigned cot near the brunette's.

"We just got back from chow," Riley Cooper bunched up her pillow before reclining back. "You were right, the cooks did a great job on the food this evening."

Rizzoli returned her comrades' smile before turning to Frost. "Any word yet from the Comms group on when we'll have any Internet access?"

Barry shook his head and Jane crossed her arms. "No, not yet." He grinned at his partner's actions. "You missing the wife?"

The brunette made a face since she had nothing handy to throw at him. "Maybe."

"Well," Frost deliberately spoke, "perhaps they'll have access for us before we have to go on the mission."

Jane sighed as she pulled her green military duffel bag out from under her cot. "I hope so." She undid the top clasps of the bag and started rooting through the contents. "Kinda makes me wonder how Korsak's generation of Navy Seals endured the long communications 'blackout' in their time."

Frost nodded. "I imagine they got regular mailed letters prior to the digital era."

"Unless they were in a classified location," Jane remarked as she discovered a brown paper wrapped item she didn't recall packing.

"But they still got those letters forwarded to them," Barry mentioned. "I can't remember if it was Vince or one of his friends who described their having impromptu mail calls whenever they were in forward operations location for an extended period of time and resupply officer would arrive." Noticing his partner's change in demeanor, Frost sat forward on the end of the cot. "What've you got there?"

Jane Rizzoli had unwrapped the brown paper to reveal a travel chess set where the folding case also served as the checkered board. Noticing the familiar handwriting on the interior side of the brown wrapping paper, Jane carefully unwrapped and flattened it out against her leg.

_**To My Lovely Jane:**_

_**I hope you find this after you have left… wanted it to be**_

_**a surprise! When I saw this travel chess set, I couldn't**_

_**help but think of you! It's my hope there will be some **_

_**down time during your team's assignment for some **_

_**recreational activities and perhaps keep your game **_

_**skills sharp! Perhaps you'll learn a trick or two and **_

_**teach me when you get back!**_

_**Stay safe and I eagerly await your return home!**_

_**Love you always!**_

_**Maura**_

Jane Rizzoli inhaled deeply, forcing herself not to cry as she carefully folded up the brown paper note. _How could I be so lucky to have her love and support? _The Navy Seal blinked away the threatening tears and took several more deep breaths before examining the small chess set.

"Are you okay?" Barry Frost gently inquired.

"Uh… um, yeah." Jane blew out another exhale as she turned to her partner. "You familiar with chess?"

Barry grinned. "I've played on a few online forums. Been awhile on an actual board though."

Jane returned her partner's grin. "Maura and I play whenever I'm home." She carefully opened the checkered board case, somewhat relieved to discover that her wife had changed out the plastic packaging of the small chess pieces into small reusable ziploc bags. "She certainly took advantage of my chess skills growing rusty over our last deployment assignment the other day just before learning of our emergency orders!"

Frost chuckled as he reached for a bag of chess pieces. "Well," he opened the ziploc and motioned for his partner to arrange the board between them. "Let's see how well I can last against you since the doc is DEFINITELY out of my league!"

Jane laughed. "Even though we've been married for 3 years, Maura's certainly out of my league too!"

**Boston, Massachusetts**

Maura Isles-Rizzoli sighed as she exited the kitchen with a mug of hot tea after cleaning up from dinner. Even though the doctor arranged for an examination, scheduled for tomorrow morning to confirm whether or not she was pregnant, the honey blonde ended up purchasing an at home pregnancy test after leaving work earlier today. She had run the test prior to dinner and it came back positive, which Maura still struggled to keep a rational state of mind. Although the honey blonde felt things were starting to settle in reality wise compared to this morning, she still experienced emotional surges of what was now a very real possibility. Also, Maura had nearly constantly pondered on how, or even if she should tell Jane whenever the Navy Seal Face Timed her as she promised whenever she was able.

_Hopefully Jane will either manage to send an email or text in a few days,_ Dr. Isles-Rizzoli thought as she settled into the living room couch and taking a sip of her tea. _It will be good to Face Time her regardless of my telling her of my being pregnant or not._

The honey blonde pulled out a photo album from the nearby end table and began turning the few pages containing pictures of Jane and herself prior to their engagement and marriage ceremony. While the doctor might not admit it out loud, Maura often found herself looking through this particular album the first few nights whenever her wife left on a mission assignment. Even though Maura wouldn't necessarily call it an actual ritual, it often gave her comfort to look through these pictures during the initial nights when Jane wasn't there and the honey blonde especially missed her.

She smiled at the picture of Jane on the tennis court during their very first weekend getaway following their unanticipated, adventurous first and blind date on Dr. Maura Isles' end of things.

_Jane turned out to be a very worthy opponent on the tennis court!_ Maura chuckled as she turned another page to view additional photos of that same weekend on the Texas Gulf Coast. Pictures of them both on a private beach, various restaurants, and other areas of interest in Galveston.

The physician took several sips of tea as she continued through the album pages of her and Jane's dates and their engagement until arriving at the page starting with pictures of their wedding day. The small smile on Maura's face slowly grew bigger as she started looking through all of the wedding pictures in their arranged order.

Maura wore an A-Line Princess V-neck Sweep/Brush Train Lace Sleeveless Tulle Wedding Dress. The lace body fit her tiny flame perfectly. She wore a pair of Jimmy Choo Emily Crystal-Embellished silver, satin sandals on her feet. Her golden hair was in anelegant and loose curly updo, and her ears adorned with Pearl Diamond silver dangle drop earrings, which were a gift from Barry Frost.

Their colors were navy blue, silver, and white. In the reception hall, the round tables had white linen tablecloths with navy blue and silver runners down the middle. The chairs also had white linen covering them with a big navy blue bow with a silver button in the middle attached to the backs. The centerpieces on each table were made of silver and navy blue flowers.

Maura still couldn't believe she let Jane talk her into getting that three-tier wedding cake. Two stacked tiers, one pillared. Blue satin ribbon icing decorated around the bottom edges with Navy blue buttercream roses and silver leaves. All the cakes were square with the top cake being their mutually favorite: strawberry shortcake, while the middle cake was chocolate, and the last one vanilla.

Jane looked so good in her dress whites uniform with all her military decorations covering her suit coat. She wore her hair in the traditional standard ball; bun on the back of her neck per proper uniform regulations even though Maura wished it could've been down completely. Nevertheless, the brunette had the biggest smile on her beautiful face that day.

_Jane's right, _the honey blonde thought as she traced her wife's pictured face with her fingers. _She could never look bad in any of her uniforms!_

Maura's eyes focused on the final two photos of her and Jane Rizzoli walking beneath the pointed ceremonial swords held upward by the Navy Ceremonial Guard members standing on both sides of the walkway dressed in matching Navy Dress Uniforms as Jane.

Maura chuckled as she usually did when looking at the final photograph, which was practically the same, identical shot as the previous one. However, unlike the smiles of her and her wife and the formal facial expressions of the Ceremonial Guard members, Maura Isles-Rizzoli now had a very undignified look on her face with a laughing Jane Rizzoli on her arm. Retired Master Chief Petty Officer Vincent Korsak had the biggest grin on his face, who not only led the Ceremonial Guard that day, but was also, along with Barry Frost as Jane's Best Men…

**~Flashback~**

_"Wow!" The new Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli breathed as she and her Navy Seal wife emerged from the church's front doors to discover a dozen Navy Ceremonial Guard personnel adorned in crisp white uniforms identical to Jane's._

_ One of the Navy Seal's Best Men, Vince Korsak, called out the necessary commands and the Guard members split into two lines of six members on each side of the walkway before the two women. The retired Master Chief Petty Officer uttered another command and a dozen ceremonial swords were held up in a pitched angle forming a canopy for the newly married couple to walk under._

_ "Are you ready, Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli?" Jane softly spoke in her wife's ear._

_ Maura could only nod as she was too moved to speak after seeing the formality of the Ceremonial Guard's actions. However, the hazel green eyes displayed an eagerness to embark on this walk beneath the "saber canopy," symbolically as well as literally beginning a new life as a married woman and a Navy Seal wife._

_ Jane assisted Maura down the few steps onto the walkway and started proceeding through. The bride's hand tightened on the stronger one holding hers as the doctor took in the whole sight. "This is such a wonderful thing," Maura softly spoke to Jane. "I'm glad you insisted on having this included!"_

_ Jane's grip on her bride's hand __especially __tightened as the Navy Seal suddenly stopped as two saber blades at the end of the walkway lowered, crossing the pathway ahead of them. Maura gasped as her wife suddenly drew her into the strong arms an__d b__estowed a heart pounding, soul-searing kiss!_

_ "Wha… What's that for?" Maura rasped out __after__ their lips parted._

_ Jane's dark eyes lit up as she smiled. "It's considered good luck to kiss under the Saber Arch!"_

_ "Well then," Maura reached up and pulled Jane back down for another heated kiss. "I'll take all of the luck we can get!" The honey blonde chuckled after she withdrew her lips from the Navy Sea__l's._

_ Jane returned her wife's laugh and the crossed saber blades rose back upwards, clearing the walkway for them to continue through. The Navy Seal continued to smile as they approached the end of the walk where Vince Korsak was standing on the right, which would have Maura coming between him and Jane. The brunette noticed the extremely subtle wink from the retired Navy Seal as Jane and Maura grew closer._

_ The newly married couple paused at the end of the walkway for the photographer to snap several pictures. Al__l t__he sudden, a saber blade smacked Maura's rear end, causing the bride to squeal out in surprise, and triggering a hearty laugh from Jane._

_ "Welcome to the Navy Seal Family, Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli!" Korsak's formal voice conveyed in a very amused tone._

_ "You've just been initiated!" Jane softly added, ending in a laugh of her own._

_ Maura Isles-Rizzoli only cleared her throat as her face grew more flushed, realizing the photographer was still standing in front of them, an__d__continually s__napping pictures. Jane laughed again as the Navy Seal started leading her wife to the reception area being held in an adjacent church building._

_ "Don't worry," Jane chuckled as she noticed her bride glancing over her shoulder. "There won't be anymore saber spanks!"_

_ Maura finally smiled. "I certainly wasn't expecting that!"_

_ "Do you regret agreeing to have the Ceremonial Guard now?"_

_ "No," the honey blonde brought her other hand to comfortingly assuage the subtle tension she felt in the soldier's grasp. "No, it was wonderful."_

_ Her Navy Seal wife's grasp relaxed as Jane smiled more broadly._

_ "It will be interesting to see the pictures!" Maura added with a giggle just before she and Jane entered through the reception doors._

**~End Flashback~**

Maura would never forget that day as long as she lived. It was the happiest day of her life- becoming Mrs. Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli. _But now hopefully another very special day will be coming up soon! _Maura thought, taking a sip of her warm, peppermint tea while softly running a hand over her abdomen.

The day she would give birth to her and Jane's baby, maybe a little girl or little boy. _Wouldn't it be awesome though, if we had twins? _Maura thought smiling. _No, that would be too much for Jane._ Maura laughed, just imagining the expression on Jane's face when the time arrived for them to find out what they would be having. _But she would love them anyway! _The honey blonde knew this to be true.

Oh, and the joy of shopping for a new baby! The physician realized and began to experience the familiar thrill she felt whenever shopping for shoes and clothes especially. She just hoped that Jane would be back home for the better part of her pregnancy, if she were indeed pregnant.

Maura finished half of her tea before she decided to turn in for the night. She checked her phone and computer one more time to see if Jane left a message, but there was nothing. Mornings came too early now for Dr. Isles these last few weeks. She checked all the doors and windows to ensure they were all secured. She could just hear Jane's voice right now. _"B__etter safe than sorry, Mau__r!"_

She didn't want something to have happened to her because she was too tired to check the locks anymore than her wife did. Once done, she made her way up the stairs to their bedroom. Too tired to do her nightly routine, Maura simply changed into her red, silk pajamas, and climbed into bed. Grabbing for Jane's pillow, still smelling like her wife after two days, Maura fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**There you have it folks, Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli thinks that she might be pregnant, that would be so awesome. You will have to tune in to see what's next, thank you for reading. Until next time Terri411 and pyrocopwolf227...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got the good to go from ****pyrocopwolf227 to post this Chapter. I'm late, but here it is, we hope you guys really like this one. Enjoy :-).. **

**Disclaimer: In the first Chapter.**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 7**

Maura sat in the waiting area of her OB/GYN, reading over the latest baby magazine. She was relearning all the stages of being pregnant, looking at the different illustrations of how one's baby grew inside you. She wasn't sure exactly when she and Jane had conceived. That is, if the test she took at home was accurate.

The room wasn't very crowded. There were only three other women, including herself. One who appeared to be in her early pregnancy with another looking ready to pop. There was also a lady with a cute newborn and from the colors of the carrier, likely to be a girl.

Maura went back to reading over the magazine she held in her hands. How could she have been so foolish to forget she was off her birth control for the whole six months Jane was gone? Maura sighed. _What am I supposed to tell Jane if I am? _She thought while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Dr. Maura Isles?" her name called out. Maura set the magazine aside and stood up to make her way over to the nurse standing in the door. She had to be new, because Maura had never seen her here before.

"Hello, my name is Regina," the young woman sporting a short, dark bob of hair spoke. "I'm one of Dr. Thompson's nurses and I'll be assisting you today."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Regina. Are you new here?" Maura asked as the nurse led her into exam room 2, and closed the door behind them.

"Yes, I replaced nurse Michelle. She retired two months ago."

_Oh gosh, it HAS been a while since I've been here! _Dr. Isles thought to herself. She fondly remembered Michelle, an older and sweet gray-headed lady who was like a grandmother to everyone in her care. Maura couldn't believe she had missed her leaving.

"Dr. Isles, are you alright?" Maura heard the young lady ask.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you alright?" The nurse gently approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I asked why were you here to see Dr. Thompson today, but you kind of spaced out."

The honey blonde cleared her throat in embarrassment from zoning out like that. She must be pregnant, if she was already having the pregnancy brain. _Oh gosh, what am I to do?_

"I'm here to confirm a pregnancy." Maura managed to reply.

"Okay, good. I just need a little information from you and then I will get your vitals." Regina explained, turning on a nearby computer. She typed in a few things and then asked. "What is your date of birth?"

"August 7, 1989."

The young nurse typed that in and all of Maura's personal information appeared on the screen. "When was you last menstrual cycle?"

Maura sat, puzzled for a moment in trying to count back the last few weeks to her last period. She knew it was just before the New Year come in. Their wedding anniversary was on the 6th of January and Jane was surprisingly home that day. She was supposed to start her next cycle on January 26th and it was now the 30th.

"December 30, 2018. I know I'm late, at least four days this month." Dr. Isles finally stated. "I took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive."

Regina nodded as she typed all this down into the computer for the doctor to see. "Okay, are we having any pain today? If so, on a scale from 1-10, with 10 being the worst, what's your pain level?"

"I have no pain at this moment." Maura replied politely.

"Any traveling outside of the US?"

"Uh no, but my spouse has. They're in the Navy," she said proudly.

"How cool, I love those Navy uniforms!" Regina laughed. "Do you drink or smoke, and any drug abuse?" Regina asked looking embarrassed. "Sorry, I have to ask these questions."

"It's not a problem," Maura slightly giggled. "I know this is your job, and no, none of the above; however, I do have a drink occasionally." She clarified.

"Awesome," the nurse typed all of this into her computer. "Now, I need to get your weight and height. Can you please come step on this scale for me?" Maura obeyed, taking off her shoes and walked over to the scale. She stepped on it and after a while the numbers lit up.

"You're a hundred and twenty pounds. Could you turn around for me please?" Once Maura was facing her, Regina pulled out the height stick and pressed it to the top of the doc's head. "Five two… sixty-two inches. I'm just a bit taller than you, Dr. Isles." Regina chuckled. "You're a tiny woman," she remarked, walking back over to the computer, and inputting the information.

"I need for you to have a seat on the exam table so I can get your blood pressure and temp." Maura put her shoes back on and stepped over to sit on the table.

The nurse placed the pressure cuff around the honey blonde's bicep. "This might get a little tight doctor," she explained before motioning for Maura to open her mouth to place the thermometer under her tongue. She then clamped a white clip onto one of the physician's fingers with a red dotted light inside. The machine later beeped, signaling the end, and Maura's vitals popped upon the small screen.

"Blood pressure 132 over 85, that top number is a little high, Doctor Isles. Heart rate is 90," Nurse Regina remarked while typing it into the computer. "Are you nervous?"

Maura nodded her head slightly with a mild blush.

"Aww don't be. I'm sure this is an exciting time for you and your husband!" Regina stated happily. "Body temp is… 97.9."

"Wife," Maura whispered.

"Pardon?" The nurse turned back to look at her.

"My wife," Maura repeated a little louder. "I'm married to a beautiful, wonderful woman."

Regina looked confused for a moment, and then Dr. Isles-Rizzoli noticed when the nurse wrote it off. "That's cool," she said sincerely and turned back to the computer to type in all of the remaining information she collected.

Maura was glad she didn't ask any questions. Some people just didn't understand Jane's rare condition. Plus, Maura believed it wasn't her place to tell her wife's business when she wasn't present, even though she was a medical doctor.

"Okay, now I'm going to need that urine sample from you. There is a possibility Dr. Thompson might want some blood work done as well." Regina explained, handing the physician a small clear cup with a sealed yellow lid as they stood in the room's open doorway. "The restroom is right through there," she pointed towards the door on the right. "Once you're done, please place your sample in the little box on the wall to your left." She returned Maura's nervous grin. "Thank you."

Maura took the cup and made her way into the restroom. Thankfully she didn't have to wait or feel the urgent need to go while waiting and during the nurse's questioning. Once she was done, the young doctor walked back into the exam room, and discovered it empty. Nevertheless, Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli took a seat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

A few minutes later, the nurse walked back into the room with a plastic tote. "Sorry, but Dr. Thompson wants some blood work done," she apologized while removing everything she needed to take Maura's blood. "Now just relax doctor," Regina instructed while wrapping a blue rubber band around the doc's small bicep. After a while, the nurse found a good vein and got the unused syringe ready.

"I'm going to stick you now, Dr. Isles." Regina softly stated as the thick needle sunk into Maura's skin. The nurse apologized again for having to probe around to find the vein again, which caused Maura a bit of discomfort. Once she got the blood flowing, Regina quickly filled the two tubes that were needed before quickly jerking off the band and removing the needle from the blonde's skin. She promptly pressed a cotton ball on the drawn site and Maura immediately bent her arm upwards at the elbow.

"Dr. Thompson will be in to see you in just few minutes."

"Thank you." Maura replied, as she slowly straightened her arm again and dabbed at the little blood left on her arm.

Several minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Dr. Thompson walked into the room. She was a tall, slender woman with shoulder length blonde hair and big blue eyes. Maura's colleague was always cheerful and merry, and today as no different.

"Well hello, Dr. Isles-Rizzoli!" She greeted, walking over to shake Maura's hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"Good morning, Dr. Thompson. How have you been?" Maura asked.

"Quite well, thank you. It's been like… what, eight months since the last time I saw you. Am I right?" The doctor inquired, taking a seat in front of the other physician.

Maura felt a bit embarrassed, but told the doctor anyway. "Yes, it was right before Jane got her second deployment assignment. You had given me my new prescription, and after that… I just didn't refill them." The honey blonde confessed.

"And how long was she gone?"

"Six months."

"Wow! That's a long time to be without your birth control, Dr. Isles. I thought she might've been gone, due to you never calling to have your prescription refilled. I know you don't like the side effects of them." The obstetrician remarked while bringing the computer back from its power saving sleep mode. "Let me guess, she surprised you with a home coming." Dr. Thompson laughed, but not at Maura's expense.

"It was our third year wedding anniversary and we were supposed to face time with each other," Maura managed to casually state, "but she was home."

"And by you not knowing that she was there, you totally forgot you were unprotected?" Maura just nodded her head at her colleague's words. "And Jane's been here for a little over three weeks, right?" The obstetrician then asked.

"Yes, but she just left on Monday for an emergency deployment." The honey blonde's voice was small and sad.

"Well, that's too bad she won't get to hear the good news in person!" Dr. Thompson said in a cheerful, yet with an underlining sympathetic tone.

Maura just looked at her wide-eyed. Surely she didn't hear her correctly. _Good news?_

"The urine sample you provided definitely shows the hCG hormone that is found in pregnant women. Maura, you're going to have a baby." Dr. Thompson announced happily, leaving Dr. Isles-Rizzoli speechless.

She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. It somehow never crossed Maura's mind that she could be. She and Jane had occasionally talked about having kids, but they never actually planned for them. This would definitely change things for the Rizzoli-Isles family!

"Dr. Isles, did you hear me?" The other doctor questioned.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Would you repeat what you just said, please?" Maura replied, still in shock.

"Well, I was stating that I would need to do an full examination on you first. Then we will do a trans vaginal ultrasound to determine how far along you are." Dr. Thompson explained, walking over to a closet, and retrieving a blue hospital gown. Handing the garment to Maura, the taller blonde continued. "I will give you a few moments to get undressed. Please put the gown on with the opening to the front." She then exited the room, giving Maura some privacy.

Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli was still in a daze as she undressed. Sliding into the gown with its open to the front, she sat on the exam table with a massive sigh. Her mind was still numb with the shock of the news that Dr. Isles couldn't even think. In fact, she didn't even hear when Dr. Thompson and Regina came back into the room. The two women assisted Maura getting her set up for the exam. Despite all of the movement and the discomfort of setting her rear on the edge of the table with her legs spread wide with her feet in stirrup platforms, the honey blonde's mind was still on the news that she was going to have a baby… Jane's baby!

Once the exam was over and Dr. Thompson collected all the samples she needed, she sealed them off to be sent to the lab. The obstetrician instructed nurse Regina to ready the machine for the ultrasound. Throughout the exam, Maura was quiet, only nodding or shaking her head whenever asked a question. The shock still hadn't worn off just yet. _It might not wear off for quite awhile! _The expectant physician theorized within her thoughts as she recalled a recent journal article she read upon shock.

"Everything looks and feels great, Dr. Isles. Now let's see if we can find your baby!" Dr. Thompson said merrily. The obstetrician's words brought Maura out of her state of stunned dumbfoundness.

"You might feel a little coldness and a little discomfort." The OB continued as she gently adjusted one of Maura's feet still in the support stirrups. Dr. Thompson took the gelled transducer probe from the nurse and gently inserted it into the honey blonde's vagina. It was cold and very uncomfortable, but Maura endured it. She especially wanted to see the baby growing inside her.

"We're going to make sure the baby is in the right place, then I will take the measurements." Dr. Thompson explained, gently moving the probe around a bit to get a clearer picture. So far, Maura couldn't see anything on the monitor. Then, a small gray blob, no bigger than a dot, suddenly appeared on the screen.

"That's your baby!" The obstetrician pointed towards the monitor screen, right where the small gray blob was. She clicked something on the machine and a whooshing sound could be heard on the monitor's sound system. "And that's your baby's heart beat!" Dr. Thompson smiled at the teary eyed Maura.

"Oh gosh, it's so tiny!" Maura whispered in a watery tone, gazing in awe at the screen. There was really a baby growing inside of her. "I thought I had the stomach virus!" Maura voice broke on a sob. "I never imagined that I could be pregnant!"

"Well you are! And this tiny embryo is about one millimeter, no bigger then a poppy seed! It's currently growing its liver and lungs. The middle layer, called the mesoderm, will soon be your baby's heart, sex organs, bones, kidneys and muscles. And the outer layer, or ectoderm, will eventually form your baby's nervous system, hair, skin and eyes." Dr. Thompson explained, knowing Maura knew all this, but it wouldn't hurt to refresh her colleague's memory.

"You're coming into your 4th week of pregnancy and from what you told me, I can estimate your due date to be around September 18th. So far, everything's appearing normal, and the embryo is in the right place." Dr. Thompson finished, clicking something on the machine before turning it off.

"You can clean up and get dressed now." Dr. Thompson said, standing to help Maura remove her feet from the stirrups and sit up. Handing her same wet wipes to clean up with, the OB asked. "I'm sure you would like some pictures to show, sharing whenever you tell Jane?"

"Yes! Yes, thank you, Dr. Thompson." Maura slowly managed to stand, making her way towards the restroom to get changed.

"Awesome, I'll get those printed out for you and don't forget to stop by the front desk to make a follow-up appointment three weeks from now with Regina." Dr. Thompson instructed, walking towards the door. "Oh yeah, your prescription for prenatal vitamins will be there also. Please take them every day from now until birth." Dr. Thompson paused just before opening the door. "Congratulations again, Dr. Isles-Rizzoli," Maura's colleague said before walking out.

Maura got dressed and made her way to the front desk to make her next appointment, prescription, and ultrasound pictures. The honey blonde somehow made her way to her car looking at the picture the whole time. She was going to have a baby! What a wonderful gift she and Jane made! But how was she going to tell her wife? Will this change things in their marriage relationship dynamics?

Maura's mind was conflicted and barely realized she was currently headed towards the Dirty Robber. _I haven't seen Vince in a while; _the physician thought, as she also comprehended that she hadn't seen the retired Navy Seal since Jane was home. _It will be good to see him at least and say hi. I wonder if he might have some insight on how to tell Jane this news._

The doctor continued to wonder if it was truly necessary to tell Jane of their becoming parents. While the Navy Seal treated every assignment mission as important, Maura could somehow sense this emergency deployment was more especially so. Would this news distract Jane? This was certainly life changing news, far exceeding any deployment assignment. But would it be wise to tell Jane whenever she face timed?

Maura certainly didn't want to potentially cause any distractions for her wife. Distractions that might lead to an increased danger or hazards for Jane and her team members. _Certainly this particular assignment won't have Jane gone very long, _Dr. Isles-Rizzoli thought as she recalled Korsak, along with her wife once stating that emergency deployments never lasted too long. _So, perhaps it would be more prudent to wait until she gets home?_

A distant car horn brought the doctor out of her thoughts and Maura gasped as she realized where she had driven and was already parked outside the Dirty Robber with no memory of actually making the drive. _I hope the so-called "pregnancy brain" doesn't make it a hazard to drive! If so, I'm already in trouble! _Maura sighed as she briefly put her face into her hand, bracing the elbow against the steering wheel. _I really need to get ahold of myself here! _The expectant mother scolded herself as she sat up and exited her vehicle. _I just hope Jane won't be upset with me if I end up telling him first._

As Dr. Isles-Rizzoli entered through the doors of the Dirty Robber, she heard a familiar chime sound from inside her purse. Maura fished out her phone as she approached the usual quiet corner of the bar the doctor preferred whenever visiting this establishment alone, without Jane. Korsak looked up in her direction and acknowledged her presence before turning back to serving the few customers seated at the other end.

Looking down at her phone, Maura's heart briefly raced as she recognized an email from Jane.

_**Hey Baby!**_

_**Finally got access to the net! I plan to Face Time you **_

_**around 8 pm your time. Can't wait to see and talk with**_

_**you! See you soon!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jane**_

Maura closed her phone and set it back into its designated space in her purse as Vince Korsak approached her area.

"Hey Maura," the older man greeted. "Didn't expect to see you this early in the day."

The honey blonde weakly smiled, feeling somewhat awkward, and not sure what to say.

"You want your usual?"

Maura managed to shake her head. "No, thank you. I'll have some ginger ale, please."

The retired Navy Seal nodded and turned a few steps away to prepare the doctor's drink. "Stomach still unsettled?" He grinned slightly at Maura's raised eyebrow as the blonde took a drink from the glass. "Jane told me that you had the stomach virus just before she left. In fact, I was going to call you later this evening in case you didn't come in to check on you."

Dr. Isles managed another smile and took another sip before responding. "At the moment, it's settled down." She suddenly started feeling the pangs in missing her wife.

"Are you all right, Maura?" Korsak's strong hand gently came down upon hers resting on the bar top.

The physician managed to nod and picked up her glass again, not entirely ready to speak. Vince softly patted her hand and took a few steps away to give Maura some space to compose herself.

_I need to get a hold of myself! _Maura mentally scolded herself again. _I'm not any use by being an emotional mess!_

After several minutes, Korsak approached Maura's area once more. The retired Navy Seal set two full shot glasses on the bar between them.

"Wha… What's this?" Dr. Isles-Rizzoli managed to inquire.

Vince paused, briefly studying the honey blonde. He pulled a Navy rank insignia patch from the nearby bulletin board on the wall behind the bar and placed it between the shot glasses. "Jane's promotion to Senior Chief Petty Officer," he explained and Maura gasped. "She's been bragging that she's…" Korsak raised his hands to perform air quotes. "'Another step closer to equaling me… the old man.'"

Maura brought a hand over her mouth. She had completely forgotten about her wife's upcoming promotion. Her thoughts briefly raced, wondering if even Jane still remembered. The doctor forced herself to keep her emotions under subjection. _What else is going to pop up and surprise me today?_

Managing a smile, Maura finally found her voice. "Thank you, Vince. I'd actually forgotten all about it."

Korsak nodded with an understanding expression in his eyes. "Bring Jane's uniform shirts and coat and I'll see to it that her rank is updated."

The Navy Seal wife simply nodded as she fidgeted with the two rings on her left hand.

"So," the retired Navy Seal picked up and raised a shot glass. "To Senior Chief Petty Officer, Jane Rizzoli."

Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli found herself suddenly looking up. She briefly glanced down at the shot glass set before her and reached for her glass of ginger ale and held it up. "To Jane," her voice basically whispered.

Vince's hand wielding the shot glass descended as the elder man's eyes studied the doctor intently. "Maura…" his voice softly inquired and the honey blonde could only nod, averting her eyes bashfully.

"I just got it confirmed today," she just as softly responded.

Vincent Korsak briefly departed only to quickly return with another glass of ginger ale and set it in front of Maura. "Since I'm drinking two shots," he quickly downed the first one. "It's only fair that you have two ginger ales!" He plucked up the second shot glass and held it up. "Congratulations, Mother Isles-Rizzoli!"

Maura gratefully smiled at her friend, touch by his thoughtfulness in not only serving her another non-alcoholic beverage, but also in keeping his voice discreetly soft. "Thank you, Vince." She smiled again as she took a drink from the fresh glass as he downed the second shot.

"What does Jane think?" Korsak asked after several minutes of serving a few new customers at the other end of the bar and bringing out several food orders for the server to take to the occupied tables.

The physician discreetly took a deep breath. "I haven't spoken with her yet." Maura nervously fidgeted with her glass. "In fact, I just received a text email from Jane when I walked in here… she's planning on Face Timing this evening around 8."

The honey blonde hesitated. "I'm… um, not sure if I should tell her."

Vincent's head tilted slightly. "Why's that?"

Maura inhaled deeply and took a sip from the ginger ale. "I don't want to distract her," her voice gradually reduced to a near whisper. "Jane's focus should be on the mission and if I break these news to her right away, then it might cause her attention to be divided and cause her team to be vulnerable."

The older man's hands softly came down upon hers, stilling the doctor's nervous fidgeting. Maura found herself looking up, not realizing she had started looking downward.

"While it's your business and decision," the retired Master Chief Petty Officer carefully spoke. "I personally believe, encourage you to tell Jane this evening." Korsak gently held up a hand to stop Maura, whose mouth had opened to speak. "Please hear me out.

"Given how the means of communication between deployed Navy Seals and their families has dramatically changed since my era, I personally believe news such as this shouldn't be withheld. I've seen spouses wait until their husbands came home to break the pregnancy news. While it was truly understandable to wait or being unable to get word to them, some guys confessed to me of their fears of the baby possibly not being theirs."

One of Maura's hands came up over her mouth in response to his words. Vince's hand on her opposite softly tightened. "I just want you to consider it," his voice just as gently spoke. "I know how committed you and Jane are to each other and would never imagine doing anything to hurt each other. However, I believe you don't want to cause any situation or impression that might cause Jane to have any doubts.

"Jane will always appreciate you telling her as soon as possible," Vince added after several moments. "While your fears of causing a distraction are warranted, I believe Jane can maintain the proper focus and attention on the mission."

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli found herself nodding in agreement. It was only fair that her wife should know. _It'll giv__e__ her something to look forward to… _Maura thought as she took another sip from her glass. _But I can imagine it might cause the pain of missing me and home to __be__ worse. I know I certainly would!_

"I can't believe that I hadn't thought of that!" Maura finally spoke aloud. "I didn't even consider the implications on Jane's end of things."

Korsak patted her hand again. "It's all right. I can imagine this news as well as the effects a woman experiences during a pregnancy… not to mention coming on the heels of Jane having to unexpectedly leave has cause quite a bit of upheaval."

Dr. Isles smiled. "Yes, it has! I never imagined mayonnaise and dill pickles would taste so good!"

Vince's brow furrowed slightly before shaking his head with a harrumph and triggering a chuckle in Maura. The retired Navy Seal shook his head again before returning to attend to the customers at the other end of the bar.

After nearly half an hour of visiting with Vince, Maura got up to leave. She placed a few bills on the bar counter top, wanting to get home and prepare for Jane's call. Giving Korsak a little wave, Maura walked out into the cool evening.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Well it's confirmed, they are having a Rizzoli-Isles baby. Congrats to those who guessed it. Until next time Terri411 and pyrocopwolf227...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are with a new update, please read the author's note at the bottom of the chapter. Hope you enjoy it, now on with the show…**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 8:**

**Beacon Hill, Boston, Massachusetts:**

Maura Isles-Rizzoli retrieved the mail prior to entering the house after returning home from The Dirty Robber. While she hadn't planned on sorting through it just then, several pieces especially stood out to her after the doctor dropped it upon the dining table.

_ Boston Police Department,_ the honey blonde set the thick envelope aside. Maura suddenly froze as her eyes caught the return address on the next, slightly larger and even thicker piece of mail. _The FBI? What could they possibly want with Jane?_

The doctor paused just before tearing open the envelope. Could this possibly have something to do with her wife's security clearances regarding Navy Seal duties? Security clearances containing potential information she wasn't authorized to know, let alone view?

_But those were always handled within the Navy, _Dr. Isles realized, as her memory recalled zero instances of Jane handling anything of that nature in the past 5 years they've been together. _This seems entirely different… _Maura's thoughts trailed off as her eyes fell upon the letter's words following the standard greetings after the deft, nimble fingers unfolded the papers.

"Application and testing for employment…" Maura's near whispered voice read aloud as she continued examining the rest of the enclosed documents while Bass ambled his way near the table from the kitchen area.

The honey blonde then reached for the Boston PD envelope and opened it, which not only revealed Jane Rizzoli's test scores, but also an enclosed letter informing of upcoming training academy schedules. A mild thump near her feet diverted Maura's attention to its origin and she recognized her reptile friend.

"Is Jane thinking about leaving the Navy Seals?" the young physician found herself speaking to Bass. "Why else would she have applied and taken tests for the FBI and the police department?"

Bass' eyes simply held hers the entire time until Maura returned her focus back to the opened and still unsorted mail before her. Another envelope with the Boston NCIS agency address caught her eye and Dr. Isles-Rizzoli likewise opened it. Its contents too expressed the same congratulatory sentiments as the previous two. "Could this be what Jane had been doing those days I woke up and she was already gone?" Maura sat back with a sigh, looking back downward at her pet tortoise. "Testing for jobs outside the military?"

Bass continued to hold her gaze with his steady, unblinking one. It all seemed to add up perfectly now. Of why Jane wasn't there those few mornings when Maura awoke. Dr. Isles-Rizzoli briefly fidgeted with her rings as she considered whether or not she should bring these letters up to Jane when Face Timing with her wife in a few hours. "The baby news is going to be impactful enough," Maura found herself telling the tortoise before leaning forward, and began organizing and replacing the letters back into their respected envelopes. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see how our conversation goes tonight." Maura informed Bass as she arose from the chair and headed for the kitchen to retrieve some strawberries and other vegetables for the tortoise, which was now following after her.

_Nothing else I can really do at present, _the honey blonde added in her thoughts as she opened the refrigerator.

**Later that night:**

Maura found herself pacing in the living room as her laptop sat open on the coffee table, awaiting Jane Rizzoli's call. The honey blonde found herself debating once more about the implications of whether or not she should tell her wife of her pregnancy. Would this distract the Navy Seal from her mission? Could this lead to a vulnerability for the team if Jane was thinking about her future child and prospects of being a parent?

_But then, _Dr. Isles paused and braced her hands against the back of the sofa. _I don't know how long Jane's current deployment will be. She couldn't even tell me how long she was expected to be gone. _The honey blonde glanced downward at her yet swollen abdomen. _I could possibly be displaying by the time Jane gets back… and Korsak's correct. I certainly don't want to cause Jane to imagine, let alone question of the possibility of my being unfaithful._

The laptop started chiming, nearly startling Maura out of her thoughts. The computer screen displayed a now open window of the Face Time program. The doctor took a deep breath as she came around the front of the couch and sat down before the computer. _It's either now or never! _Maura huffed out a sigh as her fingers moved across the mouse pad and took another deep breath before clicking the "Accept Call" feature.

The honey blonde's heart fluttered as her Navy Seal wife appeared on the screen. Despite not having seen Jane for several days, Maura always experienced a rush within her being whenever she laid eyes on her beloved.

_"Hey Baby!" _Jane's voice sounded through the computer's speakers as the soldier's image briefly distorted, likely in response to the brunette shifting in her seat.

"Hello Jane," Maura answered, "it's good to finally see you."

_"Same here!" _Jane's image seemed to freeze momentarily.

"How have things been?" Maura started before there were fragmented bursts of Jane's voice coming through the speakers.

"What was that, Jane?" The doctor inquired as she tried adjusting the window's settings. "Your words were distorted."

_"Ye… ah," _Jane's image grew clearer and more distinct. _"Actually, I… ould hear you-u be… ter an… you were asking the-the same thing I was! You still got the stomach bug?"_

The honey blonde could feel a blush coming across her face as she realized it was time to inform her wife of the news. _Jane never beats around the bush! _Maura thought as she reached for the sonogram picture. _"Always so direct," as Mother describes._

_ "Maura?" _Jane's voice called out. _"Everything all right?"_

"Ah, uhm…" Dr. Isles-Rizzoli cleared her throat as she held the sonogram photo in her lap. "Yes, I'm fine… in fact…"

_"What, Maura?"_

Maura cleared her throat again. "I went to the doctor today… and, and it wasn't the stomach virus I was ill with."

The few distinct features of Jane's face blurred as the Navy Seal's brow was likely furrowing in puzzlement.

"I hope it looks clear on your end," Maura held the sonogram up to the camera lenses. "I can email it to you if need be."

The brunette's face drew closer within the computer screen and the physician could tell her wife was likely squinting. _"Maur," _Jane's voice finally spoke, _"is that a sonogram picture you're holding up?"_

"Yes," the honey blonde answered, waiting several moments before withdrawing her hand wielding the picture from the camera. "Yes, it is." She briefly glanced down at the picture fondly before returning her focus on the computer screen.

Jane's image still appeared puzzled. _"Why would you have a sonogram for a stomach…" _the soldier's hands suddenly came up to her mouth. Tears sprung in Maura's eyes as she slightly chuckled as her wife's reaction.

_"Maur… you… You are?"_

Maura nervously chuckled again as she blinked away a few tears. "Yes, I am! I had it confirmed today."

The Navy Seal sat back, slumping down into her chair with a nervous laugh of her own, briefly rubbing her face with her hands. _"Oh my… awh! I'm gonna be a Mama?!"_

The doctor's smile grew as she watched her wife process the news and then laughed as she watched Jane suddenly spin around in the office chair she was sitting in. Her wife was taking the news far better than she could have imagined. Seeing Jane so joyfully excited thrilled Maura's heart.

_"Wa… Wait a minute," _the brunette's voice suddenly spoke. _"I thought you were on the pill?"_

Maura sighed, not at all surprised by Jane's words. In fact, the doctor was anticipating her wife's inquiry considering how logical Jane Rizzoli tended to be despite her emotional and fierce spirit.

"I was until my prescription ran out while you were gone on your regularly scheduled deployment." Maura briefly sighed while running a hand through her hair. "Since you were gone at the time, I didn't see a need to stay on them. Remember how the side effects were when I started the very first prescription?"

Jane's head appeared to somewhat nod. _"Yeah! I was miserable seeing just how miserable you were! It took, what? Two or three different types of the pill before you were able to handle the side effects okay?"_

Maura likewise nodded. "Yes, it was." The doctor paused for several moments before continuing. "When my birth control ran out after you had left on your regular deployment, I simply didn't refill… renew the prescription- to give my body a break from the effects."

_"And you weren't expecting to see me the night of our anniversary…" _the Navy Seal's voice trailed off.

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli nodded again. "And it simply didn't cross my mind until just a couple of days ago."

Jane's image remained still. _"Your period didn't start?"_

"That, and other things…"

_"What things?"_

Maura found herself shrugging slightly. "My unusual appetites mainly."

Jane's image shifted. _"Like french fries in your soup?"_

The Navy Seal wife found herself chuckling. "That's one of them."

Jane's voice also laughed. _"I've heard of pregnancy causing weird food combinations! Have you craved anything else besides your soup and fries? Was drinking pickle juice one of em?"_

Maura smiled in a chuckle. "Maybe, but I can't be certain. But craving mayonnaise on a dill pickle was!"

_"Huh?" _Jane's response combined with indistinct features of the soldier's face triggered additional amusement in Dr. Isles as she easily imagined her wife's facial expressions to funny events in the past.

"The other morning, I was craving dill pickles again after being sick." Maura clarified as she drew the laptop into her lap and sitting further back into the couch. "I had cut the pickle in half lengthwise and then dabbed generous amounts of mayonnaise on them. I literally didn't comprehend the entirety of the food choice until I was halfway into consuming the second slice."

The soldier chuckled briefly. _"Yeah, I can imagine that being an odd taste! Now that I think about it, how often do we truly think about the various food combinations we make?"_

"Like your hot sauce and hard boiled eggs?" *

_"Hey! They might stink to you, but they're great!" _Jane's voice immediately replied.

"But you're never feeling that way whenever I refuse to kiss you after you've been eating them!" Maura promptly retorted.

Both women shared a laugh for several moments before Jane responded. _"Which is why I haven't eaten them nearly as often ever since we got together!" _The Navy Seal laughed again. _"But at least you still love me regardless!"_

Maura nodded. "That I do…"

_"…which I'm so lucky!"_

"… which you're so lucky!"

Both of them said at the same time, which had the two women laughing.

Several moments of silence lapsed between them. _"Oh, by the way." _Jane's voice finally spoke. _"Thanks for the miniature chess set! It was a nice surprise."_

The doctor smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Have you had any time to play?"

_"A little bit," _the brunette answered. _"Mainly it's just me and Frost, but we're showing Riley how to play too. Several other team members have taken to watch whenever Frost and I play- including Cavanaugh! The Captain even joked of us starting a tournament…"_

Maura also laughed at her wife's words before suddenly realizing Jane Rizzoli's video image had frozen and was no longer hearing the ambient, background noise on the soldier's end of the connection. "Jane?" The honey blonde leaned forward, setting the computer back on the coffee table. "Jane, are you there?"

There was no response and the frozen image continued to remain still.

Before Maura could call out a second time, an email indicator popped up on the screen. The doctor immediately clicked on it, opening the email window to reveal a new email from Jane. Maura promptly opened it to display the spec op soldier's message.

Abrupt and sudden terminations of their video, face time connection were not uncommon due to the very sparse, remote areas Navy Seal missions tended to be. Maura was always especially grateful and relieved whenever her wife promptly emailed to assure the honey blonde that all was fine on Jane's end. That their communications connection wasn't severed due to an attack.

_**Hey Baby!**_

_**Sorry our Face Time was cut off! The Comms**_

_**Unit is still experiencing difficulties in maintaining**_

_**proper connections. Plus, others need time to Skype**_

_**with their families.**_

_**Would you email me the sonogram picture? I'm still**_

_**processing the news… but VERY excited! Can't wait**_

_**to get home and help you get ready for our baby!**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Jane**_

Maura beamed at reading the last few sentences of Jane's email. Her fears of telling her wife the baby news now seemed excessively dramatic and unnecessary. The Navy Seal not only took it well, but also expressed excitement of embarking on this new chapter in their lives.

_Hopefully her excitement won't cause any distractions, _Dr. Isles found herself thinking as she processed the sonogram picture from her phone's camera to the email app. She sighed as she began to compose a brief message with the picture attached. _Seems like I'm already getting that extreme emotional aspect of the pregnancy brain!_

Maura leaned back into the couch, briefly staring at the ceiling after sending the email to Jane. She wasn't going to be completely worry free until her Navy Seal wife was home safe and sound. As rationally and intellectually the physician understood she had no control overall when it came to Jane Rizzoli's perspectives and responses to things any more than Maura Isles had over military spec op missions. However, emotionally the honey blonde couldn't help but wonder and worry how much impact her own words might have on her wife's team assignments.

She was always going to worry, even if the doctor wasn't pregnant. It simply was the nature of her wife's career.

_Speaking of career, _Maura realized, _I didn't ge__t a c__hance to mention these letters to Jane. _The doctor's eyes landed on the letters in question, still laying on the dining table as she entered the kitchen to prepare another cup of tea.

"I guess it can wait until the next call," the honey blonde found herself thinking aloud as she withdrew the teakettle from the cabinet "Or perhaps when she comes home."

The doc's phone chimed and Maura retrieved the device after filling the kettle with water and adjusting the stove burner. Unlocking her phone, the hazel eyes recognized the email app notification informing her of a new, unopened message. A few keystrokes opened the email to display Jane's response.

_**Thanks for the sonogram pic! Gonna see if there's**_

_**a way to print it and hopefully put it next to your**_

_**picture in my battle helmet.**_

_**Love and miss you!**_

Maura blushed slightly as she reread Jane's reference to her picture inside the Navy Seal's battle helmet. She knew that Jane kept a picture of Maura there, and now she'd have one of their baby as well. Something to keep her safe and bring her back home.

"Soon, Little One, you'll get to meet your mama," Maura said, talking to her semi flat belly, and stroking it gently. "She loves you already as I do."

As the night wound down, Maura washed the few dishes she had used. She was sure to check all the doors and windows, before making her way upstairs to the bedroom. She pulled out one of Jane's old Navy t-shirts and put it on. It still smelled just like her wife, as if she had just taken it off. Maura wanted to sleep with the scent of Jane all around her, and for the first night since the Navy Seal left; she slipped into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

* Per an actual "Rizzoli & Isles" TV show interview with Angie Harmon, hot sauce with hard boiled eggs is one of her actual favorite foods which she states: "… everyone else thinks they're stinky!"

_**AN:**_

**From pyrocopwolf227: For those stating that Jane should be called "sailor" instead of "soldier," granted she is in the Navy. However, the Navy Seals are primarily soldiers in their operations than mere sailors. While I was technically called an "Airman," I took no offense at being called a soldier. But Navy Seals are FAR MORE soldier like than a sailor… so, it's more fitting for them to be called soldiers than sailors.**

** Also, it's my fault in the delays in updating- started a whole new and upgraded position in my city job where I live. Learning completely different aspects of the job, not mention whole new set of coworkers, supervisors, etc along with "the paperwork" parts of different employee status. Plus, November is an emotionally hard time of month personally for nearly 20 years, which has effected my view towards the Holidays too. Plus, we lost a VERY DEAR family friend and in our particular Christian belief and practice, this family friend was the equivalent of Billy Graham going home to Heaven (since Billy Graham didn't want the term "passing away" to be described of his body dying "…I've Gone Home."). So, that's taken a huge blow to me emotionally as well as spiritually… adding to the emotional difficulty of November as two unexpected deaths did just a year ago.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for all of the delays! MAJOR MAJOR trigger warnings for this chapter for any potential military veteran readers or veteran families due to war and terroris****m. **

**Disclaimer: In the first Chapter.**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 9:**

**Overseas mission operation ago:**

Jane Rizzoli released her sigh in a concealed method as she continued scanning the horizon through the specialized vision binoculars. Switching back from normal night vision to heat thermal, Jane continued observing as Frost and several other team members approached their position from their recon scouting. Having seen their body thermal heat signatures, the brunette wanted to keep watching should there be any sudden changes or potential enemies tracking the scouts as they were observing the enemy stronghold.

They were finally going after their mission objective- the rescue of a captured U.S. Army Colonel by a terrorist cell group. Jane personally felt they didn't have to wait nearly three days after arriving at the forward operations base. Nevertheless, she did understand the necessity as well as appreciated the intelligence information already available and obtained during the past few days.

_ The latest intel is definitely going to help us get this mission accomplished! _Jane thought as she ducked down behind the ridge.

Putting her night vision goggles back on, the brunette looked for Barry Frost as she placed the binoculars back into their pouch on her belt. "How close did you get?" Jane softly asked her partner.

"Within ten yards," Frost adjusted his squatted pose. "We only saw two guarding the entrance… guess they don't expect anyone to find this particular area."

"Considering the terrain and the constant squabbling over this particular land area, that's surprising. But we need to stay sharp," Jane cautioned, "just because we see only two doesn't mean there's others or possible traps."

Frost and the other team members' heads all nodded.

"All right," Jane Rizzoli exhaled, "let's radio the Captain and inform him of our going in." She nodded at Cooper who had the communications gear, and was already in the process of transmitting their current status and coordinates.

"Okay," the Team Leader resumed once Cooper had everything put away. "Let's get to that next ridge while we still got the cover of darkness." Everyone nodded before the brunette turned back to the ridge and the Seal Team covertly made their way towards the target area.

Once Jane made sure the coast was all clear, she threw two fingers up in the air signaling the team to move in. One by one, the Seal Team moved in and surrounded the structure that held U.S. Army Colonel Casey Jones while Jane snuck around to a window. Peering in through the dusty glass, Jane saw Colonel Jones. Her sharp ears could actually hear the man talking crazily to himself. Seeing that there was no one else in the room, but two guards at the entrance, the brunette turned back towards the Seals behind her. "Frost, you and Grant take them out," Jane whisper ordered.

Frost threw his weapon over his shoulder as he slowly snuck up towards the young guard and quickly grabbed him into a choke-hold while Grant pounced on the other one. Slapping a hand over the opened mouth, Grant stopped any potential sounds from escaping as he neutralized his opponent. The two lifeless looking bodies fell to the ground and Petty Officer Grant was already making his way back to the team.

The team quickly took up positions around the door and Jane entered first as several members took up defensive positions just inside the door, on guard for any threats. In the middle of the room, Army Colonel Jones sat tied to a chair. His head was hanging low and was bleeding from the mouth, muttering unknown words to no one in particular. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Casey sluggishly lifted his head, and Jane quickly signaled at him to be silent before he was about to speak. She and Frost then started to untie him.

But Colonel Jones paid no mind to the command and shouted for them to stop. "No, leave me alone!" He barked. "Get away from me, you monsters!"

Once his legs were free, he kicked out at Jane, knocking her to the floor. It then took three of the Seal team members to hold him down so Frost could finish the job. He clearly perceived they were the enemy instead of being there to save him.

The Team quickly ascertained the Colonel was mentally out of his mind from all of the torture he had received from the terrorist group. Cuts, burns, and bruising on half of his body being testimony. His lips were also split as well as his left eye being swollen shut.

With Jane quickly back on her feet, she rushed to the Army soldier and grabbed him by the collar of his torn shirt. Now that she was so close to his face, surely Casey could see who she really was. "Look Colonel Jones, you've gotta be quiet!" she angrily whispered yelled. "We're here to rescue you and we're not sure who else is out there! So you need to cooperate with us so we can all get outta here alive!" She released his shirt and pushed him into the arms of one of the team's strongest members, Petty Officer Jenkins.

The team quickly exited the structure and rushed for the nearby tree line nearly against the stronghold structure. No one noticed a young boy quickly come around one corner of the structure and approached the trees where the Seal Team was regrouping. It wasn't until Jane turned back around and saw the young boy near them. He appeared to be no more than ten years old.

She eased her hands upward to convey a nonthreatening presence as she spoke in his Arabic language. _"We are not here to hurt you. We just came for this American soldier," _she explained, slowly gesturing to Colonel Jones, who was leaning heavily against Petty Officer Jenkins.

The boy's dark eyes held hers and then suddenly shouted: _"Enemy! Enemy!" _in his native language and pulled at a cord hanging under his jacket. It was too late for anyone to react; the young boy blew himself up.

The whole world seemed thrown off its axis as Jane felt herself thrown towards a structure wall, back first, knocking the breath out of her body. Everything seemed quiet except for a loud ringing in her ears as she struggled to see through all of the dust and dirt suspended in the air. She recognized Casey and Jenkins lying unconscious to her right as she struggled to pick herself up, realizing Frost and Cooper were the closest team members near the kid when the bomb detonated. She needed to get to them! Needed to make sure they were all right!

Ignoring the pain in her right hand and abdomen along with the dampness around her ears, Jane Rizzoli's sharp eyes caught movement coming from the left. Grabbing up her rifle, Jane started firing, taking down three terrorists who were approaching their position from the remains of the stronghold exit. Two more were coming through a blown out window to the right and she neutralized them as well.

The Team Leader could feel herself getting weaker as the ringing in her ears grew louder and more intense. This made her already hurting head to pound harder, causing her vision to blur. Collapsing to her knees as nausea threatened to overwhelm her, Jane wasn't sure how much longer she could hang on.

Glimpsing more movement near the stronghold, Jane struggled to pull out her pistol only for that moving form to collapse to the ground. She tried to figure out how that person fell without her firing a shot, but she was too weak and already losing consciousness. As she fell further into oblivion, Jane felt hands on her body. As much as she tried to resist, she couldn't stop them from taking her.

"I'm so sorry, Maur!" Jane rasped as she passed out entirely with thoughts of her wife and unborn child on her mind.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Oh no, what is going to happen to Jane and her team? Did the terrorists get her or was she and the others saved? Until next time, Terri411 and pyrocopwolf227, HAPPY NEW YEARS…**


	10. Chapter 10

**We just couldn't leave you guys hanging for to long, even though ****pyrocopwolf227 is sick, they pushed on through to get this Chapter out to you guys, so enjoy our lovely readers, on with the show :-)...**

**A/N: Additional "trigger warnings" here for any veteran readers and veteran spouses out there!**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 10**

**Boston, Massachusetts, United States**

Dr. Isle-Rizzoli laughed as her colleague wrapped up her story on an incident that occurred a couple of days ago. These walks for coffee just down the block from the hospital were eventually going to be difficult as her pregnancy would progress towards the second trimester. Plus, she was still getting used to decaffeinated coffee and certain teas that didn't exactly taste the same as their normal caffeinated counterparts.

_But it's worth the sacrifice!_ Maura thought while fondly glancing downward at her slightly protruding belly as she and Susie Chang entered through their usual entrance of Boston General Hospital and headed for the elevators.

The elevator doors parted on their office floor as Maura shared a chuckle with Susie as they exited and proceeded for their area. Dr. Isles-Rizzoli suddenly froze as she recognized Vincent Korsak, who slowly arose from among the chairs in the small lobby area. The man's grave facial expression along with being dressing in the Navy Service Dress Uniform personified Maura's deepest, gravest fear ever since Jane Rizzoli entered her life.

All of the honey blonde's senses seemed to vanish, as if she were standing in a bright void. While Maura's eyes beheld movement in Vince's lips, no sounds registered within her ears. Susie's hands grasped Dr. Isles' arms, yet Maura, too, didn't seem to perceive them as her colleague and Korsak directed the Navy Seal wife to sit down in the nearest chair. A phrase began repeating non-stop from her subconscious eventually made its way into her mind and finally to her voice. "Don't tell me she's dead! Don't tell me she's dead! DON'T TELL ME SHE'S DEAD!" Maura's voice chanted through gritted teeth.

A sudden, damp chill was placed around her wrists and ran across Maura's forehead. This somewhat brought Dr. Isles-Rizzoli back to the present and found herself nearly hyperventilating. The retired Navy Seal was now knelt before her, holding damp cloths around her wrists, while Susie was sitting alongside her with an arm wrapped around Maura's shoulders. Her assistant was gently running a damp cloth on her cheeks, forehead, and neck.

_Did I faint? _Maura wondered in her thoughts as she struggled to focus on her breathing.

"Maura…" Vince Korsak's voice filtered into her hearing. "… not dead. She's not dead. She's not dead. JANE'S. NOT. DEAD." The retired Navy Seal's hands gently moved to the honey blonde's hands, causing Maura to look into Vince's eyes. "Jane's not dead," Korsak softly repeated after a few moments.

Susie's hand tightened its grasp on the doctor's shoulder as Vince repeated the words again and Maura felt herself finally nodding. Nodding, and wearily grasping onto the small sense of hope in the man's words. Maura simply continued focusing on her respirations.

"Jane's not dead," Vince softly conveyed after several minutes. "In fact, she's currently on a military medical flight en route to the States. There's a surgeon, doctors, and nurses… a whole medical team on board should any medical need arise prior to arrival."

"H-How…" the doctor concentrated on breathing deeply. "How bad… How badly … w-was she injured?"

Vince's grasp on her hands tightened slightly. "I honestly don't have many or specific details," his face conveyed genuine regret as his voice possessed an apologetic tone. "All I know is that there was an explosion- with a potential head injury and some wounds caused by shrapnel."

Maura absently nodded at his words. "Wha… What about amputations? Has she lost a leg or arm?"

The older man slightly shook his head. "Again, I don't know. While I want to say there isn't any, it's not confirmed. It might be prudent to prepare yourself for that possibility until we know for sure. We'll certainly know more once her flight lands in Bethesda and gets processed at Walter Reed…"

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli vigorously started shaking her head. "No…" she nearly stood up. "Transfer her here." Maura met Vince's eyes. "Can they transfer Jane to Boston?"

The retired Navy Seal exhaled and opened his mouth to speak, only for Maura to resume.

"I understand that I cannot be her doctor, but I know quite a few qualified physicians here in Boston who treat both active military as well as veteran patients. And I can cover any out of pocket expenses the military won't compensate."

Vince continued to remain silent as he contemplated Maura's words.

"Please, Vince." Dr. Isles nearly pleaded. "I feel things would be easier on Jane's recovery if she were back home, here in Boston… not for mere convenience."

Vince Korsak exhaled again. "I cannot guarantee or promise anything," his voice cautioned. "But I'll see what can be done. Let's make sure her flight arrives safely first."

"Are you heading out there?"

Vince nodded. "Straight from here…" He held up a hand to stop Maura from speaking. "Myself and several others have already cleared it with your employer. We can leave whenever you're ready."

Maura exhaled herself as she concentrated her focus at the present moment. So much was happening so quickly!

"… pack up whatever you need." Korsak was speaking, "and I'll drive you to Maryland, myself."

The doctor exhaled again, unconsciously nodding at her friend's words. She gently pressed a hand against her belly, wondering if the fluttering she was feeling at that moment was truly her and Jane's child growing within her or never.

"Okay," Maura nearly whispered, "let's go."

**On the road to Maryland**

Several hours had passed since Vince Korsak started driving with Maura Isles-Rizzoli sitting in the passenger seat. Even though the retired Navy Seal had no documentation and very scant details on Jane's injuries, Maura was already at work researching the potential injuries her wife could be facing due to the explosion.

_And a suicide bomber explosion at that,_ the honey blonde thought as she recalled that particular detail from Korsak after they left Beacon Hill. _Hopefully they've taken every biohazard precaution for Jane and the others wounded._

Maura forced herself _**not**_ to think more in depth regarding what all she'd read and heard regarding suicide bombing. There were never pleasant details of any incident when a person blew themselves up. This realization caused Maura to suddenly pause. Should she dare? Did she truly want to know, let alone ask?

"Uh, Vince?" Maura found herself speaking as she closed down her iPad and phone. "Were any members of Jane's team killed?"

The retired Navy Seal shifted in his seat as he adjusted his grip on the steering wheel. "I'm told there were two…" he slowly took a deep breath. "Two, who didn't make it."

"Who were they?"

Korsak shrugged. "They don't release or confirm any names until they've informed the deceased's family."

Even though Maura suspected Vince knew more than he was letting on, she didn't press it. _I certainly wouldn't want anyone to learn of Jane's death before I would… or learn of it from other sources such as the media. _The doctor sighed as she briefly looked out the window at the passing landscape. _I hope it's not anyone Jane was especially close to. Nevertheless, any loss of a team member is a severe blow._

**Maryland**

Wind… wind and jet engines and other aircraft related sensations registered in Jane Rizzoli's drug fogged mind. The brunette's eyes half opened and everything the fatigued brown eyes could see were blurred. Movement… there were blurred movements around her. She wondered if she were truly hearing them or simply sensing their presences that accompanied these blurred moving figures. Where were their voices? Was she truly hearing the aircraft sounds or was it her memory of hearing them in the past?

An indeterminate amount of time passed until Jane suddenly felt herself being jostled and then being lifted upwards. She was being carried… again? Was she carried before? Why was everything so foggy in her mind?

The wind seemed to intensify and the aircraft sounds seemed to rumble more through Jane's body than within her hearing. Additional jostling was felt before suddenly feeling everything settle down briefly. Jane then felt a pushing motion only to quickly stop, and suddenly feeling the jostling and lifting motions again. These particular movements especially jostled Jane's body, triggering sensations of pain throughout her being and piercing through the drug induced haze. The soldier released a groan as she struggled to reach out and find anything that would give her some identity of her surroundings.

"M-Maur…" Jane rasped as something intercepted her searching hand.

Some indistinct movements returned as the aircraft sound sensations seemed to disappear followed by a sudden thud, causing Jane to tense up. Something directed her hand downward by her side and Jane Rizzoli began to feel herself drifting into a blissful lassitude. Just before entering in this soothing oblivion, the Navy Seal felt a movement begin. Movement she often experienced of a moving vehicle…

**Military Base:**

Maura Isles-Rizzoli nervously fidgeted with her rings as Vince Korsak processed their clearances at the military installation, which housed Walter Reed Medical Center. The retired Master Chief Petty Officer had received a phone call nearly 3 hours ago that Jane's medical flight safely landed and that her wife had briefly regained consciousness as the Navy Seal was being transferred from the aircraft to the ambulance transport vehicle. According to Korsak, Jane had been kept unconscious throughout the flight to not only to keep her wife comfortable, but to also keep any injuries from being aggravated by any movement the injured soldier might make.

Dr. Isles was especially anxious for this current process to be over with and to be at Jane's side. Not only at her wife's side, but to also read everything there was regarding Jane's injuries. It seemed that despite all of the mental preparation for scenarios such as this, Maura felt just as helpless and vulnerable as she imagined when first considering a serious relationship with Jane Rizzoli.

_But she's not dead! _Maura reaffirmed in her thoughts, _that's the main thing! _The doctor took a deep breath. _Focus on the positives, Maura!_

Vince Korsak calling her name brought the honey blonde out of her thoughts and she rose from the seat to the counter where the retired Navy Seal had been conducting business. Dr. Isles-Rizzoli quickly read through the few documents prior to signing them in the places requiring her signature or initials. She and Korsak were then handed lanyards with official visitor credentials to wear around their necks whenever on the installation. The young military officer then handed them a map of the military base along with a map and guide directory specifically for the hospital. The ensign then pointed out specific points on the maps, especially the Walter Reed one where they could obtain better directions should they need them.

"I knew Walter Reed would've likely expanded since I was last here." Korsak remarked as he and Maura walked back out to his vehicle. "But I never expected it to have become this massive!"

Dr. Isles simply harrumphed in response as she buckled her seat-belt into place. Her thoughts were primarily on Jane and especially much more anxious to be at her wife's side now that everything clearance wise was squared away.

"Have you ever been to Walter Reed before?" Korsak looked over at the honey blonde. "Maura?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Vince." The doctor cleared her throat as she shifted in her seat. "What was that again?"

Vince returned his focus back through the windshield as the retired Navy Seal prepared to drive out of the parking lot. "Have you ever been to Walter Reed Hospital before?"

Maura had to actually think for a moment. In all of her medical conferences regarding the care and treatment for military and veteran patients, she simply couldn't seem to remember if she had ever been here. "I'm sorry, Vince." Maura softly exhaled. "At the moment, I cannot recall if I've been here before…" she fidgeted with her rings. "I'm sorry, my thoughts are…"

The older man's nearest hand gently stilled the doctor's without looking away from his driving through the installation traffic. "It's all right, Maura." Vince's hand softly patted hers before withdrawing and returning its grasp on the steering wheel with the other. "It's perfectly natural for your thoughts to be scattered all over the place."

Silence filled the car as Korsak turned onto a street, bringing Walter Reed into view.

"It's been a long time since I've been on this type of duty," Korsak spoke softly. "My thoughts have been very scattered too."

Maura brushed some loose hair out of her face. "If I may say so, it doesn't seem that way. I certainly would've been a mess if you hadn't been here to help with the clearances for example."

Korsak grinned slightly as he signaled a turn for an upcoming multi-story parking garage. "I imagine so. This is the very first time for you, the spouse of an injured military member. While I've helped support military wives several times, this one is especially difficult since it's Jane."

The retired Navy Seal pulled into an available parking space and shut off the engine. "It's possible that if Jane'd been injured during your relationship prior to this," Korsak shut the car door after pulling on his uniform coat. "You'd possibly appear more comported as you see in me."

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli simply shrugged as she pulled the strap of her satchel purse onto her shoulder. "Perhaps, but I certainly hope this is the only time to experience it."

Vince Korsak nodded as he straightened his uniform cap after pulling his visitor badge lanyard over his head, to hang around his neck. "To be honest, I never truly anticipated this with Jane." They started towards the nearest set of elevators. "Granted, there is always the possibility of any Navy Seal team member getting injured," Korsak continued. "But Jane, she always seemed indestructible…" his voice trailed off after he pressed the elevator button and sighed.

"She certainly seems that way," Maura replied, "indestructible. Even though I've seen her in moments of vulnerability," the doctor likewise sighed just before the elevator dinged its arrival. "Jane always fought through and overcame them."

Korsak watched the elevator doors close after they entered. "Well, something tells me that Jane will use this same fighting spirit to make the fullest recovery possible."

Maura could only nod as she secretly wished the elevator doors would open directly into Jane's room.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Jane's alive, but what are her injuries and what happen to her team. Until next time, Terri411 and pyrocopwolf227…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi our lovely readers, we are back with a new update for you guys, hope you guys will enjoy, now on with the show :-)...**

**A/N: Additional "trigger warnings" here just in case for any veteran readers or their spouses out there...**

**Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter,**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 11:**

**Walter Reed Hospital at Bethesda, Maryland:**

A persistent ringing…

Ringing and a low, subtle roar were the first things Jane could hear as she felt herself awakening. A sudden chill greeted her mysteriously exposed arms as the soldier tried swallowing in hopes of popping her ears. Anything to stop this annoying ringing!

Jane moaned against the dryness in her throat, which seemed scratchy and sore. When was the last time she had a drink of water? Just a few drops sounded wonderful to the wary soldier right now!

Feeling something touch her left arm, the brunette tensed until she felt it very gently start stroking her arm in a very familiar rhythm. Jane then felt another set of fingers begin brushing against her forehead. The brunette called out her wife's name, but heard nothing. Yet, the familiar touches grew more soothing as Jane called out Maura's name again. The lack of hearing herself speaking caused Jane to tense up more as her eyes snapped open.

The grasp on her arm softly tightened as the touch to her forehead gently applied restraint, as if trying to keep Jane from moving. _Why can't I even hear myself talk?! _Jane kept wondering as she kept calling out. _What's going on?!_

The soldier's vision finally cleared after familiar, reddish blonde hair withdrew from Jane's face as the sensation of lips on her forehead registered in her mind. "Maura!" Jane felt herself calling out, but still not hearing her own voice. Only the persistent, annoying ringing! "Maura! What's going on?!"

Her wife made a familiar gesture with her hand as the Navy Seal read the movements in the doctor's lips as she continued making familiar gestures with her hands while she spoke.

_"Volume, Jane. Remember our learning sign language?"_

The Navy Seal slumped back into the bed, sending pain exploding throughout her head, and causing her to whimper. The familiar arms and hands gently cradled her head as an item feeling vaguely like a smartphone was thrust into her left hand. Somehow Jane started experiencing the sense of reassurance as she focused on the hands and arms wrapped around her head. _All of this pain proves this is real,_ the Navy Seal thought as she relaxed further at her wife's touches. _This shouldn't be a drug induced dream or anything…_

Maura pulled away in order to look into her wife's eyes. The doctor gently brought the soldier's left hand up as Jane read her lips. _"This device will display anyone's spoken words into printed text."_

After several moments, reading Jane's confused facial expression, Maura resumed speaking, and brought the device up further in order for the brunette to see the screen. _"Even though you know how to sign," _the words displayed. _"It might be difficult until your right hand is healed."_

Jane looked away from the screen to her right, heavily bandaged and splinted hand. Momentarily confused, Jane looked back up at her wife. "What about my hearing?" She asked, hoping her volume was acceptable. "Is it completely gone? Will this be permanent?"

Maura subtly shrugged as the doctor spoke again. _"They still do not know. Several tests results are not back yet." _The screen displayed her wife's words. _"While I need to discuss it with you and the doctors here, I would like to get a second opinion of an audiologist in Boston."_

Jane started to shake her head, only to immediately regret it. The soldier felt herself practically overwhelmed with pain and dizziness. Maura's hands gently caught her around the shoulders and eased Jane back into the bed.

_"You need to be more careful, Jane." _The screen displayed several minutes later after the brunette settled down. _"In addition to your hearing loss, you have a closed head injury."_

The dark, brown eyes opened only to close them again with a groan in pain. "Wha… What's that mean?" Jane's eyes opened again to focus on Maura. "A closed head injury?"

Maura's head tilted as she reached out to brush some hair out of Jane's face. _"It's a head injury where there is an injury to the brain but with no visible injury on the outside surfaces of the head or face," _the Navy Seal read in her wife's lips. _"A concussion is the most common example of a closed head injury." _The honey blonde added as she stroked Jane's opposite check and temple.

"So, I got a concussion?"

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli shook her head sadly. _"I'm afraid it's worse than a mere concussion, my love."_

The spec ops soldier groaned again as she closed her eyes. Another wave of pain shot through her body as the device was gently taken from her hand. A few moments later, there was a soft nudge on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, Jane saw a concern in her wife's hazel eyes as she held up the device. The screen read:

_**M: "Do you need any pain medication?**_

_**It's very important for you to let some-**_

_**one know whenever you're in pain."**_

Another explosion of pain surged as Jane automatically started shaking her head in protest. Another nudge to her shoulder caused her to open her eyes to reveal Maura's face.

**M: **_"I believe you just proved my point," _the doctor simply signed out and the Navy Seal moaned with a mild growl.

After several minutes, there was a tap on her arm, and Jane opened her eyes to see Maura and a nurse. _"Please don't resist it," _her wife stated in sign language. _"Jane, it will help with the pain."_

"I don't wanna become addicted!" Jane's voice rose as she watched the nurse inject the medication into one of her IV ports.

Maura gently stroked her wife's arm, causing Jane to look back at her. The honey blonde softly traced Jane's cheek as she carefully spoke. _"I know you're used to being tough," _she smiled indulgently. _"I'll make sure you won't get addicted."_

Jane Rizzoli felt her eyes growing heavy and despite her wife's words, she fought against the effects lulling her to sleep.

_"Jane," _Maura signed, _"it will help you. Sleeping is one of the main things that helps the body heal."_

The pull of oblivion finally overpowered Jane's will and the Navy Seal's eyes closed with Maura keeping her touch on Jane's arm the entire time.

Maura thanked the nurse after she finished checking all of the monitoring equipment. Retaking her chair near the bed and never removing her hand from Jane's arm, the honey blonde sighed as she set the speech to text device onto the nearby table. She finally permitted herself to acknowledge the pain around her ankles and hoped sitting down would provide some relief to potential swelling.

_And this particular stress isn't going to be very positive on this pregnancy, _Maura thought as she rubbed the small bump in her abdomen.

Looking back at sleeping Jane, the honey blonde scooted the chair as close to the bed as possible so the brunette's left hand could rest on Maura's developing baby bump. Dr. Isles' keen senses detected a subtle change in the heart monitor sounds. The doc looked up and noticed a slight change in her wife's heart rate.

_Also, a healthy decrease from an elevated pulse rate, _Maura thought as she stroked the back of Jane's hand resting against her belly.

She smiled as she watched the subtle changes in the heart monitor once more. Even though Dr. Isles had read and even heard of unconscious patients still processing their environment's surroundings and often manifesting via their life monitoring systems, being able to see it within her wife was extra special and reassuring.

_ Considering how aware Jane has to be as a Navy Seal and how intense she is spirit wise, _Maura's thoughts continued. _It's no surprise she's reacting to my interactions._

The honey blonde managed to prop her feet up on the foot of Jane's bed without losing contact with her wife's hand. Fingering the necklace chain bearing Jane's wedding ring around her neck, Maura released another sigh. Hopefully they would be able to transfer Jane to Boston General in a day or two. Despite being caught up in an explosion, Jane Rizzoli's injuries were relatively minor. The Navy Seal had some shrapnel impaled injuries to her lower right abdomen and entirely through her right hand; however, the most significant and concerning injuries were the head injury and damaged hearing.

Like her wife, Maura was also concerned of whether or not Jane's hearing was permanently damaged. Dr. Isles-Rizzoli personally believed the traumatic brain injury was of more concern than the hearing loss. There were always subtle changes whenever someone experienced head injuries throughout the remainder of their life. Despite the medical care industry trying to treat them as one would a cold or a fractured bone, there never seemed to be a one size fits all form of treatment for TBIs.

_Some of the damaged neural pathways in Jane's brain may have likely contributed to her hearing loss. _Maura found herself theorizing as she began consulting her notebook of rough notes she started ever since arriving at Walter Reed in Bethesda, Maryland. _Yet, we'll need specific and specialized testing in order to confirm whether or not anything neurological is involved._

Jane's hand resting on Maura's belly shifted slightly beneath the doc's own hand. The honey blonde studied her wife's sleeping face for a long while to ensure the Navy Seal was indeed still asleep. The monitors continued to register normal vital signs for a sedated person. The soldier released another sigh in her sleep as her hand shifted under Maura's once more. The doctor smiled as she briefly tightened her fingers around Jane's.

**Several Days Later:**

**On the road to Boston:**

Jane Rizzoli repressed a groan as she looked up at the ceiling for the countless time in the ambulance. She wished there were something that could be done for this infernal ringing in her ears! She desperately hoped Maura was wrong about the possibility of it being a part of her life forever.

_How the hell can a person get used to this teenie… tiny… itus or whatever Maura calls it?! _Jane huffed out in a sigh.

The Navy Seal eventually picked up one of the brochures from the small pile in her lap regarding hearing loss and traumatic brain injuries Maura had given her prior to the ambulance leaving Walter Reed. The brunette would've preferred having her wife riding along with her to help pass the time instead of reading what Dr. Isles-Rizzoli described as: "medical literature."

_But,_ Jane sighed again as she opened another pamphlet, _it's better than nothing! _The brown eyes studied the diagram of the human ear system and the notes Maura had written inside to show where the soldier's ears had likely experienced injury and swelling. _I'm somewhat surprised Maura didn't include anything about pregnancy and maternity…_

Jane especially paused, looking up from the literature as her mind started to race when that particular notion manifested in her mind. _Surely Maura would've told me if something like that happened!_

The brunette briefly stared out the windows of the ambulance backdoors where Maura was riding with Vince Korsak in the car following behind them. While she didn't catch any actual glimpses of her wife or friend, she sensed they were still back there even if traffic had separated them.

The soldier picked up the phone laying beside her on the stretcher and paused, wondering if she should text Maura the question ruminating through her mind. Would Maura have kept something like that from her due to her own injuries? _Just like my wondering if I allowed myself to be distracted of the baby news to get caught up in an ambush?_

The phone suddenly started vibrating in her hand and Jane looked down at the screen to see a text message from her wife. Jane couldn't help but chuckle at the doc's timing. Although she hadn't seen Maura through the windows, the brunette could imagine her wife catching glimpses of her studying the brochures.

**M:** _Something on your mind, Jane? _The text read.

The Navy Seal sighed as she pondered on how to answer without outright asking what was racing through her mind.

**J:** _I couldn't help but notice there's not any maternity brochures in this pile you gave me. I mean, shouldn't there be anything for me to learn about how to help care for one's pregnant wife?_

Jane set the phone in her lap, hoping it didn't come across as too melodramatic or anything Maura would describe whenever Jane was trying to be subtle. _Certainly that was more straightforward than melodramatic, _she thought while rereading the text just before the phone buzzed in receipt of a new text.

_**M: **__Don't worry, Jane. I have plenty of that literature at home… some of them being actual books! Plus, Walter Reed didn't really have much regarding pregnancy literature, sorry!_

The brunette couldn't help releasing a sigh in relief as she smiled at sensing Maura's excitement in reading between the lines. Certainly that proved her fears were unfounded. How could she have thought Maura would've kept something like that from her?

Jane huffed out another sigh as she typed out a quick response and sent the text back to her wife.

**J: **_How much longer to Boston?_

_**M: **__Still another 4 hours as you asked less than 30 minutes ago, Jane._

_**J: **__Can you blame me for wanting to be home?_

_**M:**__ You're being transferred to Boston General Medical Center, love… not necessarily going home._

Jane groaned as she immediately regretted laying her head back with too much force, triggering a wave of pain and dizziness. The Navy Seal's whimpers caught the attention of the medic whom Jane promptly tried dismissing.

_**PM: **__**Your wife cautioned me you were the **_

_**difficult type of patient.**_

The medic wrote on a small dry erase board, to which Jane sarcastically smirked in response.

_**PM:**__**The doctors have authorized pain medication**_

_**and you are several hours overdue for **_

_**another dose.**_

"No thanks," the Navy Seal promptly replied, "I-I'm f-fine." She clenched her jaw in hopes of convincing him despite her mildly blurred vision and dizziness, now triggering a bout of nausea.

The phone buzzed several moments later in her hand. The brunette waited another minute or so until she felt up to reading the text message.

_**M: **__**Nice try, Jane. But I told the medic to go**_

_**ahead and administer another dose through**_

_**your IV.**_

The Navy Seal growled to herself as she activated the talk to text mode on her phone as she felt herself growing tired. "Whose side are you on?" The brunette double-checked to ensure the correct words were on the screen before hitting the send button.

The soldier's eyes steadily grew heavier as she waited for Maura's response. Somehow it seemed to take longer than usual for her wife to respond. The vibration alert seemed to jolt Jane awake and the exhausted dark eyes read the message.

_**M: **__**It's not a matter of choosing sides, Jane. **_

_**Plus, a nap will help the trip pass by more**_

_**quickly. Try to get some rest, love.**_

A moan barely escaped Jane's throat before the soldier's eyes closed and felt herself slipping towards oblivion. _She doesn't play fair… _were Jane's lingering thoughts before drifting off.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI  
**

**Well we all now know that Jane has injuries to her brain, right arm and her hearing, will she be able to hear again or will her life be in total silent.  
Until next time, Terri411 and pyrocopwolf227…**


	12. Chapter 12

**From pyrocopwolf227: as a military veteran and an emergency responder- potential "trigger warnings" for readers who have experienced that close bond of "brother/sisterhood" and experienced that severe loss. I too have lost very close individuals both to death and by other means that hurt far deeper than death.**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 1****2**

**Boston General Medical Center:**

_"Is there anything else you might need, Mrs. Rizzoli?" _The physical therapist's words displayed on the device after assisting the Navy Seal back into the bed after one of Jane's daily walks in the hallways.

"No," Jane smiled up at him, "thank you."

_"See you later this afternoon," _Jane read his lips before he waved goodbye and closed the hospital door. The small light panel in the opposite wall corner illuminated, indicating the room door was closed. Whenever the light went off, it would signal a hearing impaired patient that a person was entering.

The brunette pulled out her phone from the bedside table drawer to check for any text messages and emails. She responded to Maura's text message regarding her physical therapy session and inquired once more if her wife had heard from Barry Frost.

_Still nothing from Korsak, which is odd. _Jane thought as she opened an email from her commanding officer.

Captain Cavanaugh's message conveyed his regards for her recovery and informed that he and the remaining members of her Seal Team were anticipating on coming home by the end of the week.

_ I wonder if he can tell me anything about Frost…_ Jane's thoughts were interrupted as her phone vibrated with another text alert from Maura.

The Navy Seal pulled up the message to read that her wife was on her way to Jane's room. The brunette repressed a groan and resisted the urge in throwing her head back against the pillows. _I wonder what new specialist doctor she wants me to see next?_

While Jane Rizzoli was grateful for all of the best of medical care her wife was willing to procure, it was starting to wear on Navy Seal mentally and emotionally. Not to mention that she was beyond ready to be home! Certainly getting around the house with a cane would be no major issue.

_And hopefully I won't be needing it much longer! _The brunette eyes glanced at the cane in question. _I hate appearing weak even in front of Maura!_

Jane felt herself being softly nudged awake, nearly startling the spec ops soldier. The Navy Seal hadn't realized she had drifted off and the room indicator light was still on.

"H-Hey Maur," the brunette eased herself up into a better seating position as she double-checked the door. "Oh, hey Vince!" Jane greeted when she noticed the retired Navy Seal also in the room.

This was certainly a better change from all of the doctor specialists that had accompanied her wife ever since the near week she had been transferred to Boston.

"What brings you two here this early in the day?" Jane's slightly elevated tone of voice asked, as Vince pulled a chair up closer to the bedside while Maura took a seat on the edge of the bed.

_"We are here to tell you something," _the screen displayed Vince Korsak's spoken words.

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli gently took her wife's bandaged hand into hers, causing Jane to look up at her. The hazel eyes shone as the Navy Seal recognized extreme sadness in Maura's facial features.

"What's going on?" Jane asked, looking back at Vince, who likewise appeared as depressed as Maura.

_"It's about Frost…" _Korsak's lips read and Jane looked back at her wife when feeling Maura's hand on her arm.

_"I'm so sorry, Jane!" _Tears sprang out of the doctor's eyes as the text device was pressed into the brunette's left hand.

Jane looked back to see a few unshed tears starting to fall from Vince's eyes as he nudged her hand holding the device. Feeling extreme dread build up in the pit of her stomach, the Navy Seal lifted the device screen up to read the words:

**Two team members were killed in the**

**explosion. I'm very sorry Jane…**

**Riley Cooper and Barry Frost didn't **

**make it.**

Maura's arms wrapped around Jane as the Navy Seal dropped the device in shock, and her body started to tremble. Tears began streaming down Jane Rizzoli's face as her sobbing voice gradually rose in volume. Korsak eventually took his fellow Seal's left hand into both of his own as Jane blindly reached out towards him in a long whimper.

Dr. Isles looked to Korsak, who also appeared worried, and then down at her upset, and thrashing wife. The honey blonde was worried Jane could possibly hurt herself if she didn't calm down. She was already having to use both her hands on the brunette's shoulders, to hold her down.

A nurse walked into the room from hearing all the commotion, only to see the Navy Seal in distress. She knew what was happening and felt sorry for the young sailor.

Maura pulled back from Jane to see the concerned nurse standing in the doorway. "Can you give her a mild sedative?" She asked and the nurse just nodded affirmatively before leaving out the door.

She held Jane's wet face, so the brunette could read her lips. "You have to calm down, my love," she mouthed softly. "Or, you're going to hurt yourself!"

Jane shook her head and closed her eyes as the familiar pain started inside her still fragile, injured head. She just wanted to shut the outside world off… if only for a short while. The pain and guilt of losing Frost and Cooper was eating her up inside and thankfully outweighing the physical pain she was feeling in her head. She knew she should have tried harder to get to them, to save them, but fate had a different, and cruel plan!

Chief Petty Officer Rizzoli opened her eyes just in time to see the light over her door go off as Korsak walked out and the nurse entered with a hypodermic syringe filled with a yellowish substance. Jane knew what it was and she wasn't ready for that.

As the nurse neared closer to her, Jane shook her head and pulled away from Maura. "No! I don't want that!" The spec ops soldier yelled. "Please Maur, don't let them put me out!" she pleaded with her wife.

_"It will help you relax sweetheart."_ Maura signed out, as the nursed injected the fluid into the peripheral IV catheter still in Jane's left arm to initiate her pain meds as needed.

Jane whimpered as she felt the medicine working through her pained and worn out body. More tears silently fell. She knew her wife was just trying to help, but she didn't have to like it.

Maura reached out to wipe away a lonely tear from Jane's cheek, but the brunette turned her head before the doc could touch her. The brown eyes closed as the medication took over, never seeing the hurt expression on her wife's face.

"You rest now, my love." Maura stated to a sleeping Jane while running her fingertips across the wet cheekbones. "And I'll see you in a few hours."

**Few hours late****r:**

Jane awoke slowly. She could feel a heavy weight across her legs and tensed up, momentarily forgetting where she was. Looking down, she could see a mop of reddish, blonde hair and relaxed. Maura was lying at an angle that looked very uncomfortable to Jane, half on the chair and half across her legs over the bed.

She didn't want to wake her, but she knew this wasn't good for her or the baby. Jane certainly didn't want to cause Maura any more discomfort she already had experienced.

Trying to sit up, but failing miserably, Jane lay back against the pillows. Her right side was hurting badly, but she didn't want any more medicine that was primarily going to put her out. Even though the Navy Seal knew sleep and rest in general was big part of her recovery, she felt like she had already slept for years.

She tried moving her legs gently to see if she could wake her sleeping wife, but Maura remained completely still. This was the first time Jane could remember Maura sleeping that soundly. "It must be the pregnancy hormones!" she chuckled to herself.

Jane tried to sit up once more and reached out to touch Maura's hair, but the stretch pulled at her stitches on her right abdomen. This caused the Navy Seal to hiss loudly, causing Dr. Isles-Rizzoli to jump up.

"W-What? What's happened?" Maura asked worriedly while looking up at Jane, who was holding her right side. She could see the unshed tears in her wife's dark brown eyes.

_"Are you in pain Jane?"_ The physician signed out to her. Jane just closed her eyes letting the tears flow as she tried willing the pain away. As she opened them again, she noticed her wife reaching for the nurse call button.

"NO!" Jane yelled. "I d-don't want t-to b-be put b-back out! No m-more m-medicine!" she choked out.

"But Jane, it will ease your pain, baby." Maura tried to explain, holding her bandaged hand. However, Jane shook her head, only to wish she hadn't once the room started spinning. She was just ready to go home and had often said so!

"No, I j-just want t-to go h-home!" Her voice cracked.

Maura knew Jane hated hospitals, so after she had fallen asleep, she had a talk with Jane's doctor. The Navy Seal's assigned doctor expressed her confidence that Jane would be fit to go home tomorrow, so long as nothing occurred overnight. Maura was happy to inform her wife that she would in fact be going home tomorrow, but she needed to get her pain under control first.

The honey blonde got off the bed and walked over to the only dresser in the room. Opening the top drawer, Dr. Isles pulled out a small spray can, and some fresh dressing bandages. After filling a bowl of fresh water, she slowly she made her way back to her stubborn wife. Maura could see that Jane was in a lot of pain, but she knew she wasn't going to get her to take pain medication anytime soon, so she resorted to the next best thing.

"May I?" Maura asked, pointing to the hand covering Jane's torso. Jane slowly pulled the hand away and Maura lifted the ugly hospital gown to expose the covered wound on the brunette's right side.

She then proceeded to remove the old dressing to expose Jane's stitches. They were a bit red, but none of the ten stitches appeared to be ripped or severely pulled. Maura thoroughly cleaned them with cool water before spraying extremely cold liquid within the can directly onto Jane's wound. The Navy Seal hissed from the cold spray, but after a moment the pain was gone.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief and lay back further while Maura redressed her wound. _My wife is incredible! _The Navy Seal thought to herself as she closed her eyes to savor the feelings in her wife's touch.

Jane didn't realize Maura was finished until she felt the decreased weight and movement on the bed. The dark eyes opened to notice her wife on the other side of the room. _"That is only temporarily, you will need your pain medicine soon."_ She signed out to Jane who rolled her eyes. Maura could do nothing but shake her head.

_"I spoke with your doctor and she informed me that if all goes well with you tonigh__t,__s__he will release you tomorrow to go home."_ Maura signed out to Jane after putting the supplies away.

"Really? I get to go home?!" Jane yelled, forgetting to use her inside voice, and Maura winced at the loud sound. "Sorry." Jane whispered, giving her wife the biggest smile that she had seen since arriving in Boston. She handed Jane the device, before she started talking.

"**Yes, my lov****e. If**** you behave and take all of**

**your meds, the doctor will let you go home."**

The brunette rolled her eyes again, but grabbed Maura's hand and brought it to her lips. Placing a sweet kiss to the back of it, before reaching out to touching the honey blonde's belly gently, Jane softly whispered. "Thank you."

**Beacon Hill:**

Jane carefully made her way up the walk towards the front door of her and Maura's house. The Navy Seal would have preferred entering through the garage, yet her wife was insistent on seeing the new flowers she'd hired a landscaper to plant the day before Dr. Isles-Rizzoli got the news of Jane's injuries. Maura never had a chance to see, to fully appreciate the final results and now she wanted to admire them, especially with Jane now that her wife was home. While the doctor hadn't anticipated this particular scenario, particularly the injuries Jane was now suffering from. Nevertheless, Jane Rizzoli survived and was now finally home, which Maura Isles-Rizzoli would have anytime.

"They smell wonderful," the soldier softly spoke as she gingerly put her right arm around the honey blonde's shoulders and tightening her grip on the cane in her left hand. "I don't know if it's me, but for some reason, my sense of smell seems stronger."

Jane looked downward at Maura to see if she was speaking. The honey blonde looked up with a smile.

_"Medical literature often states that when a sense is lost or highly diminished, the remaining ones will strengthen to compensate." _The doctor's lips spoke. _"Perhaps you'll notice some things different with your eyesight later."_

The soldier simply shrugged as she glanced back over the flowers. "They are beautiful… thanks for insisting on walking to this door."

Dr. Isles gently patted Jane's hand before stepping out from under her wife's arm to unlock the door. While she had anticipated it to take the brunette a bit longer than usual to climb the few-bricked steps to the door, Maura was a bit surprised to turn back and discover the Navy Seal remaining precisely where she had left her.

The brunette seemed content to simply stand at the base of the front steps, observing her honey blonde wife. If Maura didn't know any better, she would've believed Jane was somehow committing this present moment to her memory.

_In spite of all that's happened, _Dr. Isles-Rizzoli thought as she released the handle to the partially opened door. _It's natural for one's mind to grasp onto something positive. I imagine if our roles were reversed, I'd probably be studying my wife too._

"Everything all right, Jane?" Maura deliberately spoke with a coy smile as she also subtly positioned her body in a manner she knew Jane often enjoyed in a seducing way.

The soldier made a small, almost sad smile in response to the doc's inquiry. She took a deep breath, and glanced downward at her feet, and shifted her weight along with her grasp on the cane. "I dunno if it's the sun light," Jane inhaled deeply once more, "or changes to my eyesight… but somehow, you're glowing. Like there's some type of glow to you."

The Navy Seal blushed slightly and briefly looked away bashfully. "I've heard of women getting something called: 'a pregnancy glow.'" Jane's voice almost dropped to a mumble as she started making her way up the front steps. "If there is such a thing," the brunette was nearly whispering as she reached the doorway beside her wife. "You DEFINITELY have that pregnancy glow!"

Maura remained frozen in place as Jane's even darker eyes captured hers. Unable to help herself, the honey blonde drew nearer to her Navy Seal. As two powerful magnets. Like a moth to a flame.

The doctor carefully wrapped her arms around the stronger woman so Jane wouldn't lose her balance. Their lips eventually met and for the first time since the soldier got home, the pair shared a soulful, romantic kiss. The present moment evaporated away as their souls reunited among the blooming flowers and spring sunlight.

The need for oxygen and Jane's sense of balance eventually caused their lips to part, but the brunette kept her right arm around Maura as the honey blonde kept both of hers around Jane.

"Welcome home, Jane." Maura whispered as her hazel eyes shone up at Jane's.

**Later that evening:**

_"Thanks," _Jane signed to Maura as the doctor picked up her plate after she was finished with dinner. _"That was the best meal I've had since getting back."_

Maura smiled as she carried the dishes to the kitchen. _"I'm glad you enjoyed it," _the honey blonde signed after turning back to face the brunette. _"Even though Angela gave me the recipe, I doubt I could make it as good as she does."_

Jane rolled her eyes and snorted a chuckle at her wife's response. The Navy Seal ambled to her feet. "Has Ma started knitting for the baby yet?" she asked out loud as she managed her way over to the sink.

_"She stated she was still looking for certain colors," _Dr. Isles signed with a smirk. _"Angela dropped several clues about needing to know whether we're having a boy or a girl."_

Jane's chuckle turned into a groan. "I think you meant hints."

Maura glanced at her wife with a puzzled facial expression.

"The phrase is called: 'Dropping Hints,' Maur."

Dr. Isles' face remained perplexed. _"Aren't hints also clues?" _Jane read in her spouse's lips.

The Navy Seal resisted groaning in frustration. For an extremely intelligent physician, it sometimes baffled Jane Rizzoli how little Maura Isles understood some verbal expressions.

"Perhaps in a Thesaurus," Jane finally replied as she leaned backwards against the countertop. Draping a dishtowel over her splinted right hand, the sailor picked up a glass the doctor had placed in the dish rack. "But, a thesaurus or dictionary don't really follow modern phrases."

They exchanged smiles as Maura continued washing and Jane drying the dishes. Even though Dr. Isles was hesitant about permitting the injured soldier help out with everyday things around the house, but when seeing how Jane immediately started implementing the techniques to compensate, Maura felt her unease dissipate. An easy silence lapsed between them as they continued cleaning up the kitchen. Jane noticed Maura's attention suddenly look over her shoulder and nodded when the doctor signed that it was her phone ringing.

After a short while, Maura gently ran a hand up and down Jane's back as she came up alongside her.

"Who was it?" The Navy Seal asked as she managed to put the plates in their designated place before turning to look at Dr. Isles directly.

Recognizing the expression on her face, Jane braced herself. _Just like when she and Vince told me of Frost and Cooper's deaths, _the brunette thought as she allowed her wife to direct them to sit at the small island counter.

_"It was Camille…" _Maura's lips read as the honey blonde took Jane's left hand into hers.

"Barry's mother," the Navy Seal finished.

Maura nodded. _"She and Robin are coming to Boston tomorrow to meet with Vince. She wants to see you and…"_

Jane didn't realize she had started looking down at her hands until several of her wife's fingertips gently stroked one of her cheeks before softly moving to her chin.

_"What's wrong?" _Maura's lips inquired after gently bringing the brunette's face back up to see hers.

"Nothing," Jane immediately answered, yet could tell Maura wasn't buying it. However, the doctor remained silent and kept her hand in Jane's, simply conveying to her wife that she was present in case the Navy Seal wanted to talk.

The spec ops soldier took several deep breaths as she felt the threatening tears burning in her eyes. Even though Jane knew Maura would never judge her, likely even would encourage her wife to cry, the brunette still resisted the urge.

Even as far back when she was a child, long before Jane Rizzoli even considered being in the military, let alone a Navy Seal, she always fought against the urge to cry in front of anyone, including her mother. Now it seemed like her will over that instinctive urge was vanishing, evaporating away along with a lot of her own will she had dominated throughout her life.

_I'm becoming weak! _Jane's head drooped again as she finally allowed several tears to fall. _Everything I've known for years is fading away! It's like my life is being rewritten!_

After some time passed, Jane was somewhat startled as she felt Maura gently urging her to stand and leading her towards their bedroom.

"Wha… What's…?" the brunette stammered in confusion.

Maura's hand gently signed a soothing motion and the spec ops soldier delicately looked up at her wife after being sat down on the bed.

_"It's all right, Jane." _Maura signed out. _"Let's try and get some rest."_

The brunette simply nodded as the two women prepared for bed. After several minutes, they finally settled in, and the doctor turned out the light. Even though Jane felt herself naturally tired for the first time without any medicinal effects, the spec ops soldier felt herself staring upwards at the ceiling in the dark. She couldn't stop thinking about her deceased friend and the prospect of seeing his mother the next day.

_What if she thinks I'm responsible for his death? _The brunette thoughts wondered. _Is she gonna blame me?_

A sudden glow appeared and Maura's hand gently applied restraint to Jane's nearest shoulder, preventing the Seal from suddenly sitting up. It took another few moments for Jane to realize it was the speech to text device being held in her wife's hand.

_**You think Camille is going hold you**_

_**responsible for Barry's death?**_

"Did I say that out loud?" Jane hoped her voice was soft enough.

_**Yes, you did.**_

Jane simply sighed and the glow of the device screen briefly faded before she spoke again. "I am responsible for his and Riley's deaths…" her voice stopped when feeling Maura's grasp tighten on her shoulder. The device screen's glow brightened once more.

_**Camille especially emphasized that she doesn't**_

_**feel that way. She's genuinely concerned about**_

_**how you are doing as well as your physical recoveries.**_

The Navy Seal didn't fight the tears this time since it was dark and she hoped she would be able to keep her breathing even enough so Maura wouldn't suspect her crying. _It's obvious Barry got his sweet and caring nature from his mother! _Jane finally closed her eyes as she felt additional tears fall. _But I'll always feel responsible for his death! A Leader should die instead of their followers! _The brunette struggled to conceal her deep breath as she felt her will breaking against the building sob growing within her throat.

"I can't help but feel responsible for their deaths!" Jane finally broke down as she felt her wife's arms wrap tighter around her. "How could Camille feel that it's not?"

Maura simply embraced her crying wife tighter, wordlessly conveying her support without having to speak. Dr. Isles-Rizzoli continued holding her wife until Jane finally cried herself to sleep.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Until next time Terri411 and pyrocopwolf227**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi peeps, here we are with another update for this story, this one is the longest we have done, so enjoy and let us know what you think, now on with the show :-)...**

**Cautionary "trigger warnings" for this chapter:**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 13**

The next day came bright and early. Perhaps too soon for Jane, who was dreading the conversation she would be having with Frost's mother, Camille. _What do you say to a parent who has lost their only child?_ Jane thought while making herself a cup of coffee.

Maura was still sleeping. The doctor seemed to be sleeping really hard and deeply lately. Jane knew it was due to the first stage of pregnancy and felt really bad of the way she'd been treating her wife lately by being distant and extremely resistant to efforts in her medical care. And especially after shutting her out the night before and breaking down to a blubbering, sobbing mess. She had to pull herself together and be there for Maura. Barry Frost would certainly be kicking her ass right about now if he knew how she was treating her!

Jane laughed a little bit to herself, knowing that Frost would do exactly that! "Come on Jane, pull yourself together girl!" The Navy Seal said softly thinking she was alone, until feeling a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump literally off the floor.

Maura stood there with her hand rising to her mouth in shock before quickly signing out. _"I'm so sorry, Jane. I didn't mean to startle you, my love."_

"No worries, I just didn't hear you come in." Jane smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, but Maura didn't find any of it amusing. She simply walked past the raven brunette to make herself some tea. The Navy Seal sighed and walked up behind her wife, putting her arms around her ever-growing waist.

"I'm sorry, baby. I was just trying to make light of the situation." She softly spoke, kissing her wife on the neck.

_ "Well, please don't make light of something that could have ended your life."_ Maura signed out after turning within Jane's arms. The honey blonde then threw her arms around her wife's neck and the soldier's own grasp tightened, yet gently, reminding herself that this was a sore subject for her wife.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I promise." She whispered against Maura's ear, giving her a little squeeze, before releasing her. "What time is Camille supposed to arrive?" Jane asked, watching Maura's lips.

_ "She is due around noon,"_ Maura signed out instead. _"What would you like for breakfast?"_ The hazel eyes held the soldier's as she waited on Jane's answer.

"Nothing, I'm not hungry." She replied before turning and walking into the living room, letting Maura know the conversation was over.

_ If only she knew how much that hurt,_ Maura thought with a defeated sigh. _How could she just walk away, knowing that she couldn't hear my_ _reply?_

Dr. Isles busied herself making breakfast for them both anyway. Even if she wasn't hungry, Jane still needed to have something in her stomach to take her medications.

**Later in the day**

Slightly after twelve o'clock, the doorbell rang. Maura got up to answer it while Jane simply watched from the couch. The brunette felt so nervous about whatever Frost's mother wanted to speak with her about. She just knew the woman was going to blame her for her son's death.

If Jane could run away, she would've hit the stairs to hide out in their bedroom. Nevertheless, she knew this conversation had to happen eventually. Camille walked around the corner and into the living room, where Jane was standing with her head bowed. Feeling the tension coming off both women, the Navy Seal succumbed into her increasing dread and couldn't bring herself to look up. Tears sprung from her eyes as she felt the dark, gentle hand softly cup her chin. Finally allowing herself to look up, Frost's mother's eyes only held compassion and sympathy and more tears spilled from Jane's eyes as Camille pulled her into a long, tight hug.

**~Flashback~**

_ "It's great to finally be home!"_

_ Jane Rizzoli smiled at her younger comrade's excitement as their transport van drove towards th__e b__ase's visitor center where the Seal Team's families were waiting to greet their loved ones returning home from a mission tour. This had been Jane's very first Seal Team mission with new Petty Office__r,__ Barold Frost. _

_ Petty Officer Frost had been quite a wonderful Seal member who fit in perfectly with their particular team and even surprised Jane during certain engagements with terrorist insurgents. It wasn't uncommon for some newly trained Navy Seals to experience difficulty in finding their own particular groove when assigned to a team, not just during a mission deployment. However, Barry Frost fit in since day one and Jane liked him immediately._

_ "Yeah, it is!" The dark brunette __chuckled.__ Even though Jane often found her own mother's antics hard to bear at times, she too was actually looking forward to seeing Angela Rizzoli after being away for over three months._

_ "Would you mind meeting my mom?" Barry suddenly asked. "She's been wanting to meet you ever since I was assigned to this team."_

_Jane managed to keep a neutral facial expression as she processed the younger Seal's request. It seemed somewhat strange to her that one fellow team member would want her to meet their parents. Being one of the fewest of women among military __S__pecial __Forces__ groups in general, the brunette often found herself having to work more than __twice as__ hard to earn the equal amount of esteem as her mostly male counterparts, which included even the younger members. So, with Barry Frost asking her to meet members of his family was quite a contrast from what she had grown accustomed to._

_ "Sure," Jane finally responded, "I'd love to meet your parents."_

_ "Ah…" Barry paused, shyly looking down at his hands. "It's actually just my mom… and her partner Robin. They haven't… come out to me yet, but I know their relationship is more than just roommates as they've often stated. Given the 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' policy, I simply haven't said anything to them about my knowing._

_ "I really don't have much of a relationship with my dad since he and my mom split before I was a teenager," Frost added. "My dad always wanted me to go to the Naval Academy as he and Mom did. He thinks my taking the enlisted route was 'beneath us…'" the younger Navy Seal made air quotes with his fingers. "So, Dad and I haven't had much of a relationship especially since then."_

_ Jane could only nod in understanding, somewhat relating with how her own parents responded to her intention of joining the Navy and eventually into their Navy Seal Unit._

_ The van seemed to suddenly stop and everyone looked up to see they arrived at the welcoming center. Jane and Barry quickly unbuckled their seat-belts and joined the rest of their excited fellow comrades in exiting the van. _

_ "You might end up meeting my ma," Jane warned Frost. "She'll certainly make her presence known as she usually does at these things by shouting out my name!"_

_ Barry simply laughed as they neared the building. "My mother can occasionally shout too! She definitely did when I finished Boot Camp…"_

_ "BARRY!"_

_ "JANIE!"_

_ Two voices screamed almost simultaneously. Angela Rizzoli along with Frankie and Tommy were standing besid__e e__qually excited African American and Latino ladies waving at them._

_ "Looks like they've already met each other!" Barry laughed as he and Jane started rushing towards their families._

_ Jane Rizzoli could only chuckle before suddenly being enveloped in Angela's near bone crushing hug and hot Italian voice greeting her daughter with Frankie telling her to lower her voice._

_ After some time, Barry managed to extricate his fellow Navy Seal from the other Rizzolis to introduce her to Camille and Robin. __"M__om," Frost's voice was speaking, "this is Jane Rizzoli… she'll soon be our Seal Team Leader."_

_ The brunette swatted her comrade's arm. "That's not official and still up in the air."_

_ Barry simply shrugged. "Well, you've certainly been a leader to me on this tour!"_

_ Camille Frost swept Jane up in a firm embrace before she could respond to Barry's remark. "It's so wonderful to finally meet the Jane Rizzoli Barry's been telling me about ever since he was assigned to this team!" The older woman withdrew and Robin stepped in to hug Jane._

_ "Uh, thanks." Jane Rizzoli felt herself blush at Camille's words. Barry Frost hadn't really told her anything about his family until just now._

How much of an impression have I made for him to tell his mother about me? _Jane Rizzoli couldn't help but wonder as she heard Angela informing her that she had already made friends with Camille and Robin and was in the process of inviting the two women and Barry along with the Rizzoli Family to dinner._

_ "Well," Jane managed after taking one of Camille's hands into hers. "Regardless if I become this Seal Team's leader or not, you have my promise that I'll do everything I can to ensure Barry comes home safely every time we deploy out on a mission or tour."_

_ Camille Frost's eyes watered before pulling Jane into another tight hug. "Thank you!" the mother's voice whispered into Jane's nearest ear._

**~End of Flashback~**

Once they pulled away, the Navy Seal could see the tears falling down Camille's cheeks. "I'm so happy to see you, Jane! This is one good thing that came out of this tragedy!" The older woman's lips read before kissing the soldier's forehead and hugging her again. The tears were now flowing freely from both Jane and Maura.

"Won't you have a seat Camille?" Maura asked, taking a seat in the armchair, across from both women, allowing Jane to comfortably view her while sitting on the sofa with Frost's mother.

"I'm so sorry to learn that you've lost your hearing, Jane. I do pray there is something they can do to restore it!" She stated while Maura signed out what she just said for Jane should the brunette have missed any of the older woman's words.

"It's n-nothing, compared t-to what y-you l-lost." Jane stammered sadly, trying to stop her tears. "I-I wished I c-could have s-saved him… T-The both o-of them!"

Camille shook her head, and wiped away a few tears. "You had nothing to do with that Janie." She said taking her uninjured hand into hers. "There was no way you could've known that little boy would be a suicide bomber. Barry died doing what he… he l-loved Jane!" Camille succumbed into sobs as Maura finished signing out.

Jane pulled the older woman into her arms. She had been there for them both through all of their mission tours so much that Camille had become a second mother to Jane Rizzoli. The brunette hated that she now lost a brother, her best friend.

Noticing some movement in her peripheral vision, Jane felt surprise building to recognize Maura bringing in two bottles of water and setting them on the coffee table in front of them. How much time had passed and how did the spec ops soldier not notice her wife leaving the room? Regardless, her wife, ever the physician knew they would likely experience some dehydration after crying so much.

They talked for another hour, with Maura signing for Jane before Camille brought up the true subject. "I know that you can't do Barry's eulogy… and I won't even ask. But... w-would you like to stay something at the graveside?" She asked as Maura signed out to Jane.

"I would like to say a few words if you don't mind." Jane responded in a near whispered tone.

"I don't mind at all. I figured that you'd want to, seeing how long you guys had been friends."

"He was my brother." Jane whispered, before the tears started again.

Camille left after another hour of visiting. Jane immediately went upstairs after she and Maura waved goodbye from the front door. The brunette didn't say a single word, nor did her wife expect her to. Dr. Isles knew this had been a really emotional day and couldn't blame the Navy Seal for going to bed early that evening.

**Later that night/morning:**

_Jane Rizzoli swept her rifle muzzle from side to side in front of her as she led the Seal Team further away from the enemy stronghold after rescuing Army Colonel Jones. Even though they likely killed every terrorist enemy, she wasn't leaving anything to chance. She ground her teeth in response to hearing Casey's voice only to be quieted by one of the other Seals._

_ "What part of my telling him to remain quiet did he __**NOT**__ understand?!" Jane's thoughts slightly whispered aloud as she hand signaled for Barry Frost to come and join her position just as something flashed, completely obscuring her vision…_

… Another flash lit up behind Jane's eyes. This especially jarred the hearing impaired brunette further awake. Opening her eyes, Jane only saw darkness until the window suddenly illuminated with a flash of lightning.

For a moment, the Navy Seal waited. However, the anticipated sounds of thunder were never heard and Jane sat up when another bolt of lightning flashed. The spec ops soldier cautiously approached the window, desperately trying to hear any sounds of rumbling thunder… or weapons fire.

_ I'll DEFINITELY have to be on my A-GAME by not being able to hear!_ Jane thought as one of her hands pushed the light curtain aside.

The dark eyes glanced downward to the street below and in the flash of lightning, Jane gasped to see a person kneeling on the sidewalk directly across the street in front of the house. The rain seemed to intensify as Jane's eyes adjusted to the darkness. _Why would someone be kneeling on the sidewalk during a storm in the middle of… _The spec ops soldier's thoughts trailed off as she recognized the defensive posture in the kneeling person. Another flash of lightning lit up the area just as the person turned their head to reveal more of their face.

Jane gasped again as she recognized the complexion, but more importantly the profile of the man as he brought his rifle upwards into the ready position. "Frost!" the brunette rasped out as another battle gear equipped soldier came running up the sidewalk.

Frost rose up as the other approached. The gait and pace of the running figure reminded Jane of Riley Cooper and the next flash in lightning confirmed the Seal Team Leader's suspicion. Barry Frost's head nodded at Cooper and she resumed running up the sidewalk while Frost turned back to look towards the Rizzoli-Isles house.

"Frost?" Jane called out as she nearly pressed her face into the window's glass along with her hands. "Frost!"

A flash of lightning illuminated her partner's face. Barry Frost's facial expression tore at Jane's heart. "Frost!" The hearing-impaired Navy Seal called out as the younger spec ops solider took one last look at the house and briefly up at the same window Jane was looking out of before slowly jogging off in the same direction Riley Cooper had gone. Recognizing the fateful compass direction, Jane called out. "FROST!" The Navy Seal pounded her fist against the window.

Maura, who had been awakened to her wife's previous calls, jumped at Jane's fist hitting the window. Freezing in her cautious approach, she couldn't help softly calling out. "Jane?"

"FROST?!" Jane screamed, "NO!"

The brunette dashed out of the bedroom before Maura could react. The doctor immediately grabbed up her phone as she threw on a robe as she heard the front door being wrenched open. Quickly making her way down the stairs, Maura briefly caught sight of her wife running down the street in the storming rain.

Ignoring the pain and driving rain, Jane kept running after her Navy Seal partner. Her calls were going unacknowledged by the retreating figures. The brunette ground her teeth as she urged her already burning muscles harder. _I gotta stop them! _Jane's thoughts raced as she blinked the excessive raindrops intermixed with tears out of her eyes. _They're heading towards the ambush!_

Jane's feet slipped on the wet asphalt once more and this time, she fell on all fours. Ignoring the pain, the brunette immediately pushed herself back up and continued running after her partner.

Maura quickly backed her car out of the garage and double-checked to ensure the headlights were on as she engaged the engine. Without removing her focus from the raining street, Dr. Isles reached for her phone. "Call Frankie," she spoke into the speaker and the voice command auto dialed. She pressed the speaker option just before setting the phone onto the console as she finally caught a glimpse of Jane's running figure.

_"Hello?" _Frankie Rizzoli's voice answered on the second ring.

"Frankie, it's Maura." The doctor ignored the sound of her brother-in-law's voice not sounding like a person who had just been awakened from sleep. "Jane's running in the rain…"

_"What the…"_

"She's likely suffering from the effects of a nightmare because she was calling out to Frost." Maura interrupted, the adrenaline keeping her intensely focused on resolving the situation quickly as possible.

_"Where's she at right now?" _Frankie asked as there were shuffling sounds in the background.

"She's still on our street," Maura answered as she managed to get Jane's running figure within the light's high beams. "I'm in the car behind her, but I'm not entirely sure on how I can safely stop her…"

Frankie's voice was speaking indistinctly in the background for several moments before returning. _"Maura, you still there?"_

"Yes," the honey blonde answered. "I just turned East onto Liberty Lane…"

Frankie's voice became fainter in the background once more. _"How far away are you from her?" _The detective asked. _"Do you have Jane in sight?"_

"Yes, I'm approximately 10 yards behind her… oh my…" Maura braked as she saw Jane stumble to her hands and knees.

_"Maura?" _Frankie's voice called out. _"What's going on?"_

"Jane just fell down on," the doc replied as she reached for the gearshift, hoping to put the car into park. "Perhaps I can…" Dr. Isles' voice trailed off as she saw the Navy Seal get back up. "Damn it! She's gotten back up and resumed running!"

The younger Rizzoli's voice also muttered before his voice grew more faint and indistinct.

"What're you doing?" Maura queried.

_"One of my buddies is on patrol tonight in the Beacon Hill area and I've radioed him to your location. Hopefully, if we can get him to approach Janie from the opposite direction, the cruiser's flashing lights might help snap her out of it." _His voice grew indistinct for several moments. _"Are you still on Liberty Lane?"_

"Yes," Maura immediately replied, "she's still running East. However, her pace has slowed somewhat."

There was additional indistinct speaking in the phone as Maura found herself internally praying that they would get Jane back before something severely devastating would occur.

Jane Rizzoli felt her legs giving out as her feet continued losing traction on the rain sodden street. She had lost sight of Frost roughly a minute ago as the pain and chill of the rain could no longer be ignored. Her long raven hair was plastered to her face while her hand was scraped up and her knees and feet were screaming in pain. Practically every muscle in her body burned. Somehow lights had appeared behind her a short time ago and remained steadily consistent. But the Navy Seal didn't bother to investigate it.

For some odd reason, these lights weren't making it easier for Jane to see Barry Frost. Surely any type of light other than the storm's lightning would make him easier to see. Why wasn't this light source helping her to see him?

Suddenly, blue and red lights started flashing in front of her along with regular lights somehow flashing in a wigwag pattern. Jane finally stopped and brought her hands up to shield her eyes from their harsh glare. Unable to maintain her shaky balance, the spec ops soldier collapsed to her knees as the overall exhaustion finally took over.

"Oh, thank God!" Maura rasped as she watched her wife finally slow to a complete stop as the police cruiser carefully approached in front of Jane with its lights flashing.

_"What's happening, Maura?" _

"The police cruiser just pulled up and Jane's finally stopped."

_"Okay!" _Frankie's voice heavily exhaled, matching Dr. Isles-Rizzoli's own relief. _"I've already filled Evans in on Janie being hearing impaired and I'm just a few blocks away…"_

"You're driving out here?" Maura couldn't help asking as she managed to pull an umbrella out from the back seat area.

_"Yeah," _the younger Rizzoli replied as the flashing lights of his unmarked cruiser turned onto the street and started heading in their direction. _"I was at the station working on a new case when you called. Go ahead and see if you can reach Janie."_

Maura already had her door open and worked the umbrella upwards between the door and the vehicle's roof and opened it. Cautiously stepping out into the rain, the honey blonde approached her wife who was now on her knees. While the splinted, bandaged hand was up to shield her eyes from the police car's lights, the physician could see Jane was using the other to help support her shivering, exhausted body.

Unable to resist, Maura called out as she stretched the umbrella over the Navy Seal. "Jane?"

Jane continued struggling to regain control of her breathing as the flashing lights steadily persisted. The rain's chill was intensifying as the pain in her lower right abdomen continued to blossom as some redness began seeping through the shirt's fabric.

The rain seemed to stop all around her, causing the soldier to become puzzled as a presence came up beside her. Jane blearily looked up as whatever had stopped the rain also shielded some of the flashing lights, which had somehow increased in number. "M-Maur…?" the brunette's voice trembled.

The doctor carefully stepped around in front of the shivering brunette, blocking the harsh lights more effectively with her body and the umbrella. Maura gradually knelt down near her wife, who was starting to whimper.

"I… I saw th-them!" Jane's voice croaked. "I-I saw Frost! They w-were head… ing t-towards th- the am… ambush!" The Seal's scraped up hand reached out towards her wife, which Maura gently took into one of hers. "I tried… tried," the brunette's voice choked a sob. "I tried to stop th… tried t-to warn th-them!" Another sob escaped the soldier's mouth as her body started to collapse only to be caught by Maura. "I failed!" Jane wailed as Maura wrapped her arms tighter around her sobbing wife while managing to keep the umbrella upright above them. "I FAILED THEM ALL!"

Maura's body shook at the intensity in Jane's voice as she noticed a slight shifting in the lights. She looked up in its direction to recognize Frankie standing a few steps away with his own umbrella. The facial expression and especially in his equally dark eyes told Maura that she didn't need to explain. Her brother-in-law heard everything.

As the honey blonde returned her attention to her crying and shivering wife in her arms, Maura wondered just how much anyone outside her and Korsak knew of what exactly had happened. What all had happened to Jane's Seal Team other than the fact that Jane and a few other were injured and her partner Frost and Cooper were killed? It was no surprise that Jane would especially try to shield Angela from any of the horrors of Navy Seal duties that didn't fall within the boundaries of security clearances. Nevertheless, Maura had had the impression Jane might have confided some with her brother since Detective Rizzoli faced similar issues in the police force.

_But given the look on Frankie's face just now, _Maura theorized as she gently rubbed a hand up and down Jane's soaked shirt back in hopes of imbuing some warmth into the shivering Navy Seal. _It doesn't look like Jane has spoken to anyone about her losses._

The brunette continued to shiver in her arms and the paleness starting to set in Jane's skin was beginning to worry the physician. Any attempt to warm the Navy Seal would be futile with her wearing rain soaked clothes. They needed to get Jane home. Home, dried and warm.

Looking back up at the Boston Police Detective, Maura lifted her chin. She hoped Jane wouldn't resist their efforts. "Frankie, could you give me a hand?"

The Rizzoli Brother immediately stepped over as Dr. Isles carefully pulled away from her wife. "Maur…" Jane rasped out as her teeth chattered. "What's…?"

"Shh, shh!" Maura signed in a soothing gesture as she moved to one of Jane's sides while Frankie moved to his sister's opposite. "Let's get you out of the rain."

Together, they managed to get the Navy Seal up off the street and walked Jane over to Maura's car. Thankfully the brunette didn't resist and actually assisted in walking on her own feet. Frankie opened the door to the back seating area and they got Jane safely inside.

"Get in," Frankie simply told his sister-in-law. Recognizing the perplexed facial expression, he gently held up a hand. "I'll drive you two home and Evans can bring me back to my unmarked."

Maura simply nodded as she slid in alongside Jane and Frankie shut the door. The doctor reached down into the floorboard and rooted among the few supplies she insisted on keeping in her and Jane's vehicles. Unfolding the woolen blanket, Maura managed to wrap it around the trembling soldier.

Feeling the nimble fingers pulling at her shirt and suddenly fingertips on her skin, Jane sluggishly tried resisting. "Wha… wha ya doing?"

"Shh, shh," the honey blonde retained her soothing gestures before signing. "You will warm up better with this wet shirt off your body. It's absolutely drenched."

The Navy Seal only grunted as she permitted her wife to lift the shirt over her head and tucked the blanket tighter around the brunette. Dropping the shirt to the floorboard, Maura pulled the blanket wrapped soldier into her arms as the driver door opened.

"How is she?" Frankie asked after sliding into the seat and pulling the door closed.

"I've got a blanket wrapped around her," Maura answered as she vigorously rubbed her wife's blanket covered back. "The sooner we get her home, dried, and warmed up, the better."

Frankie put the car into drive and double-checked the mirrors even though no other vehicles were around in the storming, middle of the night. "We're on our way," he said as he steered his sister-in-law's car back towards their home street.

The remaining drive proceeded in silence with only Maura being able to hear the chatter in Jane's teeth as her wife continued to shiver. Dr. Isles-Rizzoli feared the spec ops soldier was experiencing the effects of mild hypothermia and suspected that Jane was going to require a shower in order to drive all the remaining chill from her body. The exhaustion from the running was definitely contributing to her overall symptoms, which weren't good to the doctor's perspective.

The vehicle's interior light came on, somewhat startling Jane, confirming Maura's hypothesis of her wife suffering from hypothermia. The overall sluggishness, delayed and slurry speech responses, and continued near ashen color were the most apparent. However, Dr. Isles-Rizzoli counted the shivering to be a positive. If Jane weren't, it would likely lead to a far more serious form of hypothermia.

_At least her body is still instinctively trying to keep itself warm. _Maura thought to herself as she assisted her wife through the door to the house Frankie held open.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

Maura nodded. "If you could help me get her upstairs?"

Frankie returned her nod as he draped one of his sister's arms over his shoulders and grasped her waist with his other hand. Maura released a discreet sigh in relief as she followed behind the Rizzoli siblings. While she believed she could've gotten Jane up to their bedroom without incident, Dr. Isles feared the chances of a mishap were greater than usual. Plus, being in the first trimester of her pregnancy, the chances of a miscarriage were greater than the other two.

_Jane certainly wouldn't forgive herself if she were the cause in the loss of our baby! _Maura thought as she led Jane and Frankie into the master bedroom.

Frankie automatically eased his sister down onto the bed as Maura went into the bathroom to retrieve several towels. The doctor then opened the shower door and started the water on cold with just a mild hint of warmth and ensured the shower transfer bench was properly secured.

Coming back into the bedroom, the honey blonde sighed at the sight of Frankie sitting on the bed, holding his sister in a side hug with Jane's head resting on his shoulder. It didn't escape the physician's notice the blanket that normally rested on the back of the nearby easy chair now wrapped around Jane's legs and feet. Frankie was softly whispering to his sister as if she could still normally hear while rubbing her still blanket covered back.

Looking up, he asked. "Do you need any help with her in the shower?"

Even though she knew her brother-in-law genuinely had their best interests at heart, Maura couldn't help but feel the mild blush setting in by his asking. "I believe we can manage," she politely smiled. "There's a bench in the shower and she'll likely feel more revived when her temperature comes back up."

"I… stil… here, y-ya know?" Jane's slurred voice spoke up, triggering a soft chuckle from Frankie.

Turning back towards his sister who had slumped down onto the bed, yet her face was still visible for her to read his lips. "Of course we do, Sis!" The younger Rizzoli chuckled again as he bent down to place a kiss on Jane's head. "Get some rest and if you need to go on another run, call me first."

Incoherent mumbling came from the shivering blanket bundle and the Boston Police Detective briefly hugged the doc. "Seriously, if you need anything, call me."

"I will," Maura promised, "and thank you for everything. And please, especially thank Officer Evans for us in his assistance tonight."

Frankie nodded in acknowledgement and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Maura rushed into their en suite to retrieve her first aid kid before returning back in the bedroom in front of Jane. The doctor began pulling the wet blankets from her wife's shivering and cold body, along with her remaining clothes. Jane was beside herself with sorrow and anger, because she couldn't save Frost or Cooper from their fate. She kept repeating in a shivering mumble. "I s-saw them-m! I-I saw t-them!"

Dr. Isles surveyed the damage done to Jane's hands and feet. Her knees were even bleeding from the fall she took, and could tell that Jane had pulled some of her stitches loose, due to some blood seeping from the wet bandage on her right side. The bandaging wrap of her splinted hand were drenched and frayed with some torn areas.

Maura rustled through the first aid kit she had open on the bed. As she peeled the ruined wet bandage off, the honey blonde couldn't help but remember another night of their very first, blind date some years ago. Of Jane tenderly caring for Maura's scraped knees after the hostage situation with Ian Faulkner. _Somewhat a role reversal, _Maura thought as she placed waterproof band aids to protect the remaining stitches and open wound on Jane's right side as she recalled wrapping up the Navy Seal's scraped hand from that same night long ago. Once she got her wife warmed up, the doctor would take care of these cuts, scrapes, and changing the splint wrapping, but first things first.

Helping Jane to stand, Maura assisted the Seal as she walked them to their bathroom. Easing Jane down onto the bench inside the shower, Maura stripped her clothes and slightly adjusted the water temperature to a subtle lukewarm, so not to shock her wife. The spec ops soldier was still silently crying and hugging her naked form. Maura washed her wife up, periodically turning the temperature up a bit warmer, making sure to clean all of the wounds to Jane's body.

Once she was done with that, the honey blonde slid onto the bench and hugged her wife from behind as the warm water continued cascading down on them. Even though Jane had stopped visibly trembling from the cold, the doctor could still feel the slight, subtle tremors in her wife's strong body within her embrace. The smaller woman's hands softly descended and gently massaged the still remaining abdominal ridges in hopes of relaxing Jane as she turned the water temperature slightly higher.

Both women remained sitting in silence, each in their own thoughts as the Navy Seal's body temperature gradually increased. Maura eventually stood up and began applying shampoo to her wife's long, raven hair. Jane's eyes naturally shut in response to the sensations and effects of Maura's fingers alternating between stroking and softly scratching her scalp. As the honey blonde stepped more in front of Jane, she could feel her wife's lips on her slightly larger belly in a soft and loving motherly kiss. She ran her hands through Jane wet hair after thoroughly rinsing out the remaining shampoo. Reaching behind her, Maura shut the water off, and lifted Jane's head.

"Let's get out and get you patched up and into bed, my love." She signed out to Jane while also mouthing the words aloud.

Jane slowly arose on shaky legs while Maura wrapped her in big fluffy towels, before doing the same to herself. She helped her back down onto their bed, where she completely dried the soldier's body. Dr. Isles then proceeded to clean and dress the new wounds on her wife's tired body. Jane watched her the whole time, never taking her eyes off Maura.

When she was done dressing the wounds and re-wrapping her splinted hand, it was the matter of the open stitches on Jane's right abdomen. Maura motioned for Jane to lie back while she got a better look at the wound as she removed the waterproof band-aids.

_The surgeon who worked on Jane did a fantastic job on her sutures, _Dr. Isles-Rizzoli thought in admiration. She just hoped she could do as good of a job in pulling the skin back together as well.

Maura began with cleaning around the wound, before spraying the anesthetic numbing spray directly onto the wound to numb it. The Navy Seal hissed from the cold spray, but remained still while Maura put in two new sutures and then covered them entirely with a clean dressing and bandage tape. She then helped Jane dress into a white T-shirt and a pair of black boxer briefs, before getting her back into bed.

The honey blonde handed her two white pills along with a glass of water, which Jane took with no hesitation. The dark brown eyes watched Maura as she got redressed for bed in silk blue pajamas. _I'm sad that I lost my best friend, my brothe__r… _Jane thought as her mind continued to get carried away. _B__u__t… I __AM__ glad that I can be here for Maura and the bab__y!_

Maura felt her wife's eyes on her and looked over at Jane. She looked a little lost, as if she wasn't completely there. The doctor sat on her side of the bed, and waited for the Navy Seal to really look at her.

"Jane, baby, I think it time you spoke with a therapist, my love." She stated deliberately so Jane could read her lips, taking a hold to the brunette's uninjured, yet wrapped hand.

"I don't need a shrink Maur. I'm just fine!" Jane said defensively, narrowing her eyes at her wife.

"I know you are darling, but tonight you thought you saw Barry and Riley. Honey, you ran out of the house and into the pouring rain calling for them!" Maura's voice cracked, but knew Jane couldn't hear it. "Baby that's not-"

"Save it!" Jane yelled. "I'm not crazy and I won't be going to see any nut cake! End of discussion!" She shot back angrily, turning onto her injured side with her back to Maura. Jane knew she was being unfair to her pregnant wife. Nevertheless, she didn't like therapists, let alone wanting to see one and talk about her feelings.

Maura eventually lay down next to her wife after turning off the light, silently letting the tears flow. She knew Jane needed help, but felt bringing the subject up again would only make things worse. Certainly her wife knew deep down that something was wrong and likely out of her control, but how could Maura help her if the brunette refused to see the need?

_Jane will have to figure this out herself,_ Dr. Isles blinked more tears from her eyes. _I hope she_ _does and soon._ They both fell asleep with heavy hearts that night.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Poor Jane, has she lost it? Hope Maura can get her into therapy and soon. Thank you for following, favoring, reading, and reviewing, until next time. Terri411 and Pyrocopwolf227 :-)...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the delay in our story, but life for both me and Pyrocopwolf227 are so crazy right now! We pray that you all are being safe out there doing what is asked of you. This covid-19 is no joke peeps! People are really dying from this, so please be careful out there, keep your hands wash and mask on :-)…**

**Disclaimer: In the first Chapter. **

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 14**

Jane Rizzoli stirred awake, immediately feeling the severe aching from head to toe. _Augh, _the spec ops solider groaned, _what happened last…_

The brunette huffed out another groan as the events from the previous night caught back up in her mind. Jane especially shuddered as her memories resurfaced on how she had snapped at her wife's expressed concerns of her needing to see a therapist or counselor. As much as the Navy Seal believed she could handle things on her own, deep down she knew some things were already out and beyond her control.

_Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to at least talk to somebody! _Jane sighed as she made her way down the stairs.

The brunette hoped that despite the lateness of the morning, somehow Maura would still be here. Jane entered the kitchen, seeing no evidence of her wife anywhere. The dark eyes took in the normally clean and orderly kitchen to have several bottles of hot sauce, which also served as paperweights for a folded piece of paper.

The spec ops soldier huffed another sigh before making her way over to the counter. Usually if there were a note, Maura was already gone. Feeling twinges of pain in her legs and a wave of dizziness come over her; Jane braced her hands against the island counter's edge. _There goes the notion of checking the garage,_ the Navy Seal grit her teeth as she waited for the dizziness to pass.

Exhaling after several minutes, the long and nimble fingers picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_**Please don't be upset about my leaving without**_

_**awakening you… you needed the rest.**_

_**You will find hard boiled eggs in the refrigerator.**_

Jane quickly turned and yanked open the appliance door. An eager growl erupted from the Navy Seal's throat as her hand snatched up the large bowl from the main shelf. Jane somehow managed to grasp a smaller bowl and sit down before losing her balance entirely.

Jane rumbled another groan as she resigned to taking several minutes to focus through the increased dizziness and slightly blurred vision. The brunette managed several deep breaths before reopening her eyes. _I CANNOT wait for these spells to end! _The Navy Seal huffed another near growl as she managed to hold an egg still with her splinted hand and started peeling the shell with her opposite. _Also, for being able to __use__ this hand again!_

Another exhale huffed as Jane shoved the shell fragments aside and placed the egg into the smaller bowl and reached for another. After peeling three eggs, the dark eyes briefly studied the labels of the few bottles of hot sauce Maura had left for her.

_These aren't the average brands of hot sauce, _The Navy Seal's eyes narrowed as she contemplated the final label. _Wonder where Maura found these? _Jane managed to break off the plastic wrapping seal and twisted the cap of her first selection. _Wonder if anybody's combined these flavors before?_

Briefly sniffing the bottle's opening, Jane began sprinkling the sauce onto one egg, and started catching a strong scent. The Navy Seal paused. While it had been quite some time since she had had her favorite snack, Jane Rizzoli never recalled an instance or occasion where a sauce's smell stood out so intensely. At the present moment, the scent was practically overwhelming… almost to the point of Jane nearly considering whether or not she'd be able to consume them.

_Perhaps it's the sauce,_ Jane thought as she studied the bottle again. _Or, could it possibly be my other senses compensating for my hearing loss? _

A deep moan rumbled in the soldier's throat as the flavors burst onto her tongue. Somehow everything tasted far better than even her best memory. Was it the sauce specifically?

Jane found herself opening her eyes after swallowing the remnants of the last egg. "Hmm," the Navy Seal's voice rumbled as she plucked up the sauce bottle for a closer study. "Wonder if the others are the same?" The brunette set the bottle back and opened another.

Briefly sniffing, Jane jumped slightly as the potency emitted an even keener scent than the previous one. "Whoa," the soldier rasped with a slight cough. "Might need an extra glass of water for this one!" She retrieved a glass from the cabinet and filled it with ice and water from the fridge. Jane emptied half the glass and refilled it before resuming her seat and peeling several more eggs.

Sprinkling just a few drops compared to the previous ones or even as she normally did in the past, Jane took another tentative bite. The overall scent was almost as sharp as the previous round, yet it still stood out extraordinarily intense compared to what Jane was used to.

"Whoa…" the brunette huffed out as the spice's effects kicked in after swallowing the chewed portions of the first egg. She cautiously sipped her water, not wanting to wash the overall tastes away too quickly. Sometimes spicy foods didn't have an intense lingering aftertaste. However, others would kick in after swallowing and Jane was anticipating their particular after effects.

Jane plucked up the sauce bottle to reread the ingredients after taking another drink of water to combat the spicy after taste rising in her throat. _This might be the spiciest one…_

A sudden vibration started buzzing in Jane's sweatpants pocket, interrupting her train of thought. Fishing out her phone, the Navy Seal recognized the doorbell alert app for hearing impaired residents. With the added bonus of a camera Maura had installed, Jane was able to see whoever was at the door.

Recognizing the mail carrier, Jane double checked the time, and realized she'd forgotten how late in the day she slept. Apparently the mail was running at its normal time and the brunette was running behind internally.

_ "Hello," _the mail carrier's lips read after the Navy Seal opened the door. _"I have two large bundles that need to be signed for… you Jane Rizzoli?"_

"Yeah," Jane simply responded.

Noticing the brunette's splinted hand, the carrier held the paperwork steady in order for Jane to sign.

"Thanks," the Navy Seal said somewhat shyly as she handed the stylus pen back.

_"You're welcome," _their lips read while handing Jane her paper copy of the delivery slip along with the regular pieces of mail.

Noticing how the mail carrier timed their responses, ensuring the soldier was looking at them prior to speaking, Jane couldn't help but wonder if Maura had already informed their local post office of her being hearing impaired. Could Maura have been anticipating a delivery, ordered something that would arrive while she was work?

Thanking the postal carrier again, Jane half carried, half dragged the two large bundles just inside the front entryway. _What could Maura've possibly ordered this time?_ Jane wondered as she set the delivery slip and regular mail on the side table. Turning back to the bundles, Jane briefly wondered what the contents could be. _Could she already be ordering…_

The Navy Seal froze as she took a closer look at the shipping labels. No, Maura hadn't ordered anything. Jane forced herself to take a deep breath as she recognized the origin and two forwarding addresses from overseas.

_My gear…_ the brunette took another deep breath as she opened her eyes. The soldier managed to tear open the heavy shipping paper to reveal her green duffle bag.

Jane exhaled a brief sigh as she opened the duffel and began pulling out her uniforms and other clothes. She simply tossed them off to the side, somewhat into the living room. Even if the garments had been cleaned and laundered prior to shipping, Jane Rizzoli always washed any uniforms that she had shipped home instead of carrying them back herself. One could never know what happened after mailing and being delivered between sovereign nations and countries. Plus, Jane wanted to make sure nothing was shipped to her that should have remained with the Seal Team's gear. It wasn't uncommon for Team gear to become mixed up with an individual Seal's own personal baggage.

Even if Captain Cavanaugh or another officer had gone through and sorted through her stuff, Jane still wanted to make sure. _Looks like they got everythin__g._ Jane thought as she managed to open the second bundle and discovered her other deployment bag.

Feeling that this one wasn't as heavy, Jane decided to carry it upstairs. She usually didn't carry much uniform, clothing wise in this one and things could be put away fairly quickly.

Flopping down on the bed, the Navy Seal practically dumped all of the contents out on the pulled up bedspread. Several items tumbled to the floor, briefly catching Jane's attention, but she focused on the majority on the bed first.

Basically toiletry items, some reading materials, and various other things Jane normally carried in this particular bag. _And there's the washcloths, _the brunette thought as she leaned down to pick up the items in question off the floor, suddenly noticing a familiar case laying nearby.

Easing herself off the bed, Jane crossed her legs on the floor and slowly pulled the familiar black and white checkered case into her lap. The soldier released a long exhale as she resisted the urge to cry while gradually turning it within her hands, looking it over at various angles. A small bit of white paper stuck out along the seam opening, causing Jane to pause. She originally didn't intend to open the travel chess set due to the memories it was already evoking. However, the brunette couldn't recall anything paper wise being inside along with the chess pieces, piquing the Seal's curiosity.

Jane carefully opened the chessboard and discovered a folded scrap of paper among the zip locked chess pieces. The soldier briefly paused before tentatively picking it up. Setting the chess set up on the bed, Jane carefully unfolded the paper.

The dark brown eyes recognized the verbiage annotating the piece positions of a game, triggering Jane's memory of a chess game being suspended and her having to quickly scrawl down the board setting so the game could be resumed later.

_But I don't remember putting this in… _the Navy Seal then noticed a different style of handwriting scribbled near the bottom.

_**Don't even think about trying to position**_

_**any of your pieces to your advantage next**_

_**time you set up the board, Rizzoli! **_

_**Cooper also wrote down the board setting **_

_**in case this paper ends up missing!**_

_**-Frost**_

The words blurred in Jane's field of vision as she allowed the tears to flow down from her eyes. All of the pain and loss came roaring back as if it were brand new! The Navy Seal dropped the paper as she drew her knees up towards her body as she released the pent up sobs. Jane briefly hugged her knees before putting her face into her hands as more tears continued to flood from her eyes.

_When will al__l t__his pain stop? _The weeping brunette's thoughts raced. _Why doe__s t__his hurt so much?! I need to be stronger than all of this!_

An unknown period of time passed when Jane finally realized a set of arms wrapped around her body and gently rocking her. Despite all of the tears and sob-induced discharge, the Navy Seal could smell the familiar scents of her wife's perfume and shampoo. One of the doctor's hands came up and started stroking the soldier's hair as Jane released her knees and started hugging Maura in return.

"W-When will i-it st-stop?" Jane's voice sobbed. "W-When w-will th-the p-pain qui…quit hur-hurting s-so much?!"

Tears escaped Maura's own eyes as she gently tightened her arms around the brunette. "I wish I knew, Jane!" Maura replied even though Jane couldn't hear her. "If I could take some of the pain so you wouldn't have to carry it all by yourself, I would!"

Maura held her wife a little bit longer, wondering how long had Jane been sitting in her own personal hell. Looking over to the digital clock on her nightstand, she realized it was getting quite late. She had to get dinner ready, so they could eat something.

She pulled away from Jane, so she could read her lips. "I'm going to start on dinner, is there anything you would like?" She spoke before giving the Navy Seal a tender kiss on her soft lips.

_"I'm not really hungry, but I guess something light."_ Jane signed out, knowing Maura had to eat something for the baby's sake.

Both women moved off the floor, one heading out of the room as the other headed toward the bathroom to get cleaned up. Throwing warm water on her face, the brunette looked at herself in the mirror. "You've got to pull yourself together, Jane Rizzoli." She whispered to the reflection in the mirror before drying her face and heading downstairs to see if she could help with dinner.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Poor Jane, hope she gets the help that she really needs. From Pyrocopwolf227: I honestly do not know if such a "doorbell alert" smart phone app exists for hearing impaired people… was something I came up with on my own imagination wise and sounds like something Dr. Maura Isles would do. Until next time, Terri411 and Pyrocopwolf227…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Praying that you all are being safe out there, please wear your masks and keep your social distancing from others :-)...**

***More potential trigger warnings***

**Disclaimer: In the first Chapter.**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 15**

The surgical doctor gently massaged the tender, still red healing sites on both sides of Jane's hand after removing the splint and bandaging. He gave it a cursory examination before graciously turning the soldier's hand into various directions, testing the hand's overall flexibility.

_"Does this hurt?" _The doctor's words displayed on the text device.

Jane shook her head. "No, it's mainly stiff."

The physician nodded and directed the Navy Seal to flex her fingers and to close her hand. He then softly pressed Jane's fingers tighter into a fist. _"Any pain here?"_

"Just a little."

After several additional stretches, the physician studied the healing sites on both sides of Jane's right hand for a while longer.

_"Well, everything appears to be healing nicely…" _the doctor's words displayed. _"In fact, you're healing a lot quicker than anticipated."_

Jane smiled at his words as he resumed several additional stretches and general palpating around to feel the bones in her hand. After a short while, he gently set the soldier's hand down and looked up at her directly. _"Everything looks great so far," _his lips spoke. _"I'll start the process for you to begin physical therapy this coming Monday. In the meantime, keep your hand wrapped up until your follow up appointment next month, but you shouldn't need the splint anymore."_

The Navy Seal grinned. "Good! It'll be great to have some flexibility again… even if it's stiff!"

The doctor returned a chuckle and gently started wrapping the brunette's hand in fresh new gauze wrapping. _"I would caution against trying to flex your hand too much prior to seeing the physical therapist." _His words displayed on the screen and Jane nodded.

After securing her next appointment and referral paperwork as well as the information for physical therapy, Jane headed for the nearest elevator. While ensuring the speech to text device was in her pocket, the brunette pulled out her phone to discover a text message from Maura.

Jane smiled as she texted a response back to her wife entering the elevator and punching the lobby button. _Coffee sounds great!_

The brunette huffed a sigh as she slumped against the back wall of the elevator as it descended. She and Maura hadn't really spoken much in depth wise ever since the Navy Seal ran out in the thunderstorm several nights ago. Not only did Jane regret the harsh way she had treated her wife, but also especially how distant she had been. Conversations practically non-existent and any responses being in clipped, few words.

Deep down, the Navy Seal knew things weren't right within herself. As much as she was used to solving issues on her own, Jane knew this particular problem was beyond her abilities and known resources. The brunette was so used to her own reliance and when necessary, utilizing team resources to resolve any situation. Plus, being a Seal Team leader made Jane Rizzoli accustomed to taking charge of any situation and quickly finding a solution.

However, no quick resolution was possible for the deep vulnerability Jane Rizzoli now found herself in. Vulnerability compounded by her loss of hearing and traumatic brain injury along with the violent deaths of two dear friends, not just mere team members and military comrades.

The brunette sighed again as she saw the elevator doors part to reveal the lobby. Jane exited and headed for the main doors. _Maybe seeing someone wouldn't be too bad…_ Jane's thoughts trailed off as she caught sight of Maura outside.

_"Hi there," _Dr. Isles signed out as her wife approached.

"Hey," the Navy Seal replied as she came up to the honey blonde. "You said something about coffee?"

Maura smiled as they started heading towards the Boston Commons. The women walked in silence due to Jane's continued use of the cane for her balance and being hearing impaired. It still felt extremely odd for both of them to walk in silence as opposed to talking as they had done in the past.

_"How did your appointment go?" _Maura signed after she and Jane selected a table away from the normally occupied cluster of benches and tables people frequented.

"It went okay," Jane spoke after a brief sigh. "He said that things are healing quicker than anticipated." The Navy Seal pulled out the few sheets of paper she had stuffed in her jacket's inside pocket. "He says I can start physical therapy next week and that I don't need a splint anymore."

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli briefly pursued through the papers Jane set out on the table. _"This is great, Jane!"_ Her lips read after looking back up at the brunette.

The soldier smiled slightly before glancing back down at her bandaged hand. "Yeah."

Maura's gently took Jane's wrapped hand within both of hers, causing the brunette to look back up. _"Why aren't you happy?"_

"I am happy," Jane replied. "But somehow it doesn't feel like anything worth celebrating over…" She huffed a big sigh. "I dunno! I just don't know what to think or feel."

Maura simply nodded as one of her hands gently patted the soldier's. _"I'll go get your coffee," _her lips read before standing up from the table.

Jane's eyes caught the subtle lip movement in her wife's face just before the doctor turned away for the coffee shop. Even though she knew Maura didn't mean for her to see it, the soldier did. _"…therapist can help sort through those feelings…"_

The Navy Seal braced an elbow on the surface of the table and rested her face in her hand. Why was it so hard? Intellectually she knew things weren't right, but emotionally, things were all over the place. _Asking for help is a sign of weakness! _An instinctive mantra resounded in Jane's thoughts. _Is there a way to obtain help and not be viewed as weak? _Jane exhaled deeply as she permitted herself to look back out from behind her hand, yet somewhat holding her chin and covering her mouth. _Could I see someone without my team finding out?_

Noticing Maura coming back to their table, Jane sat up straighter and accepted the steaming cup from her wife. She signed out a basic thanks as Maura took her seat across from her with a bottle of water.

Jane took a brief sip; testing the coffee's temperature before taking another bigger one as Maura uncapped her bottle and took a drink herself. They remained in silence for several minutes, each in their own thoughts.

"I couldn't help but notice your lips a little bit ago," the brunette finally spoke. "Something about a therapist being able to sort out my feelings."

Maura shifted slightly as she briefly glanced away. _"I'm sorry about that…" _she started to sign out.

"No, don't be sorry." Jane interrupted, catching Maura off guard. "I'm just curious… it's just hard for me because I'm not used to asking for help… afraid I'll be thought of as weak…"

One of Maura's hands came on top of Jane's, causing the spec ops soldier to look up, not realizing she had been looking down.

_"It's okay," _the doctor's lips read. _"I can understand where your mindset is coming from. But your running out in the storm the other night was very frightening for me."_

Jane nodded in her acknowledgement. Looking back upon that event was frightening to her rationally as well. The prospect of seeing a deceased person as if they were alive let alone running after them without consciously realizing it was very unnerving. To Jane Rizzoli, it was something seen in a movie.

"I personally feel like I don't need to see a shrink," the Navy Seal spoke. "But I know something's not right."

Maura nodded and took another sip from her water. _"I have a colleague who i__s__a t__herapist, not a shrink." _The doctor signed to her wife. _"Not all therapists are shrinks, Jane. Sometimes just talking to someone can help sort things out for a person._

_ "I've even spoken with her several times- usually when you were gone on deployments."_

"Really?" Jane asked in mild surprise and her wife nodded.

_"She's not just solely a therapist," _Maura signed after putting her water bottle back upon the table surface. _"She is highly qualified in teaching skill on handle grief and loss…"_

Jane huffed a growling sigh as she slumped backwards into the bench seat back.

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli patiently waited until her wife's eyes looked back at her before continuing. _"It's not just the loss of two __friends__ you are grieving for."_

Jane clenched her jaw and briefly looked away.

"What else…" she started speaking only for Maura to sign out that her voice was too loud. The brunette huffed an exhale and leaned forward into the table. "What else could I be grieving over?"

Maura allowed several moments to lapse before responding. _"Your ability to hear, which also forces you into a different way of life… a change in career."_

Jane flinched and shifted in her seat. "But you still believe there's a chance that I might regain my ability to hear…" the Navy Seal clenched her jaw again. "With what hearing I might have left."

The doctor nodded slightly and took another drink of her water. _"That is true," _her lips read before resuming in sign language. _"That is something I believe, and hope for." _She paused, ensuring Jane's eyes were focused on hers. _"But you are still having to learn the adjustments all hearing impaired people encounter. To learn the lifestyle adjustments required._

_ "Also," _the honey blonde continued signing, _"these injuries, even if your hearing returns, it is highly likely your career as a Navy Seal is over…"_

Jane Rizzoli stormed to her feet and walked off towards a less occupied area. Her frustrated mind caused the soldier's overall balance to be off kilter. Jane reached out to grasp ahold of a nearby bench back since she had left her cane at the table with Maura. And, Jane was in no mood to return; for her, it would be admitting weakness.

_Even though Maura's correct,_ Jane heaved a heavy sigh before taking a deep breath. _I can't… _the brunette squeezed her eyes against the threatening tears. _I'm not yet ready to admit to it. Hell, I was even looking into other careers outside the military before all of this happened!_

The Navy Seal sighed again. She continued to look downward at her shoes as she felt her wife's hand on her shoulder and the cane being pressed into her left. Even though she didn't want to look at Maura due to her own shame, Jane eventually looked into her wife's eyes. The hazel green eyes only displayed care and love as Maura simply signed. _"Let's go home."_

The Navy Seal could only agree and allowed her wife to take the lead as Maura wrapped an arm around Jane's waist.

While Maura personally felt she might have pushed too far by mentioning Jane no longer being able to serve as a Navy Seal, she personally believed that her wife speaking about seeing a therapist as progress. Pressing an issue seldom did any good. Deep down, the doctor believed Jane was in agreement with her. However, being a Navy Seal is so much a part of Jane Rizzoli's life… and soul.

_It's unrealistic to expect Jane to be willing to completely be accepting of these forced changes._

It still felt strange to walk along with her spouse in complete silence and engage in any conversation. Even though they had tried on several occasions to engage in conversation, it always resulted in Jane growing extremely dizzy and off balance.

Maura looked up as she felt Jane suddenly stop. Glancing upwards, Dr. Isles found the spec ops soldier staring intently towards the sidewalk across the street. "Jane?" Maura couldn't help asking out loud as she felt her wife's body growing more rigid with tension.

Jane Rizzoli froze as she and Maura exited the Commons when she saw him standing on the sidewalk across the street. Barry Frost's eyes held Jane's as his head slightly lifted upwards with his dress uniform cap tucked in his elbow. His facial expression ever thoughtfully contemplative, yet somehow intermixed with a strange sadness. Almost the same, identical facial expression his Navy Seal partner recognized the other night during the thunderstorm.

Jane Rizzoli started in Frost's direction, very slowly, fearing that he might start walking or running away. If she could maintain eye contact with him, perhaps he wouldn't disappear.

_I've got to warn him this time! _Jane thought while her strides grew longer. _I have to tell him!_

"Jane!" Maura screamed, paralyzed in fear as she watched her wife continue walking into the street, a car already swerving to miss her.

The Navy Seal never noticed the curb end and the street begin, nor the swerving and passing vehicles in front of her. Her dark brown eyes continued to stare resolutely towards a vacant area of the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

"JANE!" The honey blonde screamed again as a vehicle horn started to blare.

Frost's eyes continued holding Jane's. Despite sensing danger to her overall proximity, the brunette ignored it as she kept walking…

…Everything seemed to grow bright white as the ringing in her ears intensified. Pain suddenly exploded throughout Jane's head as the Navy Seal finally recognized her body absorbing impact upon the sidewalk.

"Wha… W-What?" Jane struggled to breathe as her vision finally cleared as the soldier felt the weight on top of her.

Her face possessed an extremely blank, yet highly worried facial expression and slightly disheveled red hair. _"Are you okay?" _Jane read in her lips as the mysterious woman awkwardly started picking herself off of the Navy Seal.

"Ah… um," the brunette stammered as she managed to sit up, resisting the urge to shake her head as she struggled to focus through the vertigo. "I-I think so… wh-what happened?"

Jane's eyes looked up to discover Maura, along with her brother and Nina Holiday running up to her and the red headed woman.

_"Janie?"_ She read Frankie's lips call out and seeing an extremely frightened expression in her wife's face.

"Wha-What h-happened?" the spec ops soldier asked in genuine confusion.

Maura's face grew more horrified as her hands came up to her mouth as Frankie's face displayed an "are you kidding me?" form of disbelief.

"What happened?" Jane asked again. "Where's Frost?"

Dr. Isles' eyes grew wider and she quickly turned away to suddenly vomit into a nearby trashcan.

"Where's Frost?" The Navy Seal asked again while she allowed her brother to help her to her feet. "He was standing right over there!" Jane's voice rose slightly as she gestured in the direction across the street. "What's… is Maura okay?"

Detective Rizzoli made a gesture of calming down as he gently directed his sister to sit in the back seat of his unmarked cruiser. _"Just take a few minutes and regroup." _Jane read her brother's lips speak. _"I'll talk with Maura."_

Feeling no energy to argue, the elder Rizzoli reluctantly took a seat in the car with a sigh.

"What's up, Holiday?" Jane recognized her friend after Frankie closed the door.

Nina nodded in acknowledgement and showed her friend that she was writing on a notepad. The brunette returned the detective's nod and looked out the window at her wife and brother.

Maura continued keeping a hand over her mouth as Frankie gently placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder. The honey blonde was nodding sadly at whatever the detective was saying. Frankie's back was facing in Jane's direction, making it impossible for her to see what her brother was saying. The Navy Seal was about to reach for the door handle as Nina handed her the notepad she had been writing on. Jane took it and started to read the words.

"I can understand Janie not wanting to see a therapist," Frankie gently placed a hand on his sister-in-law's shoulder. "But this is the second time it's put her in danger…"

Maura could only nod as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Could Jane actually be seeing Barry?" Frankie asked after several moments. "Can grief cause one to see a deceased person as if they're alive?"

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli took a deep breath as she hesitantly nodded. "Unfortunately, there are cases where depression and grief results in hallucinations…" the honey blonde's voice trailed off as she continued to regain ahold of her emotions. "Bu… But, if she's hallucinating-ing, then wh-what else c-could she be s-seeing and not be telling me?"

Frankie's grasp softly tightened before releasing the doctor's shoulder. "I don't know," he huffed out a sigh. "But, after what just happened, something has to be done."

Jane looked up at the mysterious woman sitting in the back seat with her after reading what Nina wrote. "You really can't remember who you are?"

The woman simply shook her head as Nina took the notepad back from Jane.

"I'm sorry," the Navy Seal said softly. "Sometimes I'd rather not remember what's caused some of my current difficulties."

The woman simply continued looking out the window, barely acknowledging Jane's words.

The brunette accepted the notepad back from Detective Holiday.

"_**We've been retracing her route backwards from**_

_**the HQ building based on the tower pings of the **_

_**cell phone she had in her pocket."**_

"Any luck so far?" Jane asked, handing the pad back to Nina.

Nina shook her head sadly.

Jane shifted in her seat and glanced back out the window at Maura and Frankie. _No doubt talking about me, _the hearing-impaired soldier thought as she glanced downward at her bandaged hand. _I could've sworn Barry was standing right there! _The brunette's eyes looked out the now open window beside the amnesia lady.

Instead of the blank facial expression, the woman was now intensely focusing on a group of children on the opposite side of the street. All of the children's lips were moving, all repeating the same thing…

_No,_ Jane realized as she noticed the lady's lips start moving, in sync with the children. _Singing… they're singing! _The dark eyes narrowed as they focused more intensely as the woman's face gradually turned further in her direction. _Wheels… bus go…_

Jane gasped as the lady's lips grew more distinct as she continued singing and looked back at the children walking by. "D-Do you work with children?" The Navy Seal rasped out and held her breath.

The woman's features brightened as some realization appeared in her eyes before eventually nodding.

Maura sighed, understanding the underlying meaning in the detective's words. She believed Jane knew deep down that she needed to see a counselor therapist, yet was still hindered by preconceived notions, and the stereotypical need to maintain a tough façade.

_And Jane's likely still in the Denial phase in her grief over Frost and Cooper. _Dr. Isles-Rizzoli rubbed her forehead with a sigh, wishing it were easier to help convince the soldier of the DABNA process along with the need of seeing a therapist. _Denial often exists until the funeral process, which still hasn't occurred yet for…_

"Frankie!" Nina's voice called out, interrupting their discussion. "Frankie, something's happened!"

The Rizzoli detective muttered something under his breath as he and the doctor rushed for the unmarked police car. Fearing the worst, Det. Frankie Rizzoli certainly was not expecting the sight between his sister and potential suspect/crime victim.

Instead of the blank, vacant expression in the lady's face, there was now some excited rationality. A sense of personal recognition and knowledge one would normally possess beginning to glimmer in her eyes and excitement in Jane's.

"What is it?" Maura gasped. "What's wrong?"

"The wheels on the bus!" The Navy Seal half sang and half laughed as she managed to side hug the now crying red headed lady.

Dr. Isles could only look at her wife's brother who was still mildly confused, yet starting to appear excited due to seeing his case subject finally starting to gain some insight and breakthrough.

**Boston Police Headquarters:**

Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli sipped from her decaffeinated coffee in the small café in the primary lobby area. Even though she wasn't a military veteran or law enforcement officer, she sat with her back to the wall and kept the main elevators within her line of sight. She wanted to immediately see whenever the elevator doors opened to reveal Jane when she returned from one of the upper floors where Frankie worked. He had discreetly informed Maura that he would speak with Jane after getting his sister's statement regarding what had occurred in his case subject's person of interest.

Setting her cup upon the table, Maura noticed that her hands still trembled slightly from the incident earlier. The doctor sighed and rubbed her forehead, sensing an oncoming headache. She personally hoped her brother-in-law would find a way to reach Jane regarding the Navy Seal's recent episodes, not just the need for therapy.

_If these episodes persist, then it's very likely that Jane wouldn't be hired by any law enforcement agency… _Maura thought as she recalled the letters that had arrived just days after Jane had left on her emergency deployment. _Has Jane even seen them? _The doctor suddenly wondered. She also struggled to wonder if she had even brought them up to Frankie. _Could Frankie probably know about Jane's endeavors besides merely testing for Boston Police Department?_

Maura brought the warm cup to her lips. Hopefully Frankie could reach his sister before anything else happened. _If things continue, then it could seriously be taken out of Jane's or even my own control! _Dr. Isles-Rizzoli struggled to not allow her imagination run away as that prospect dawned on her. Although it was an extreme scenario, some would consider Jane Rizzoli's episodes of seeing her deceased friend as an extreme one.

_Would it have to come to that? _The physician found herself wondering as she fiddled with her rings. _Would it require something along the lines of an intervention for Jane to understand?_

"Hey," a familiar voice husked out and Maura suddenly found herself looking up into the face of her wife.

"Hey!" The honey blonde quickly sprung up from her chair in surprise, only to get caught against the table.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jane nearly dropped her cane as she caught her wife's arm with her bandaged hand. "What's the rush, honey?"

Maura managed to regain her focus and concentrated on properly standing along with Jane.

"C'mon," the brunette gestured towards the doc's chair with her cane. "Let's sit for a little while. I could use a cup of coffee."

_"I can get it…" _Maura promptly began signing only for Jane to gently press a hand into hers.

"Hey, hey," Jane softly spoke. "I can get it. Take some time for yourself." The Navy Seal gave her wife a knowing look, conveying to Maura that she knew the doctor had been startled by her arrival.

"You've had to do so much for me lately as well as your own job." Jane nearly whispered before pressing a brief kiss to Maura's head.

Dr. Isles-Rizzoli took a few focused breaths as Jane made her way over to the café counter. Her wife's disguised statement didn't go unnoticed by Maura. She genuinely had not been aware or noticed when Jane Rizzoli approached. _I specifically chose this seat in order to see Jane exit the elevators! _The honey blonde took a few additional measured breaths. _Are the pregnancy hormones effecting my brain to where when I start contemplating something that everything else fades out?_

Maura looked up to discover Jane already sitting across the table with a cup of coffee. The honey blonde couldn't help but gasp as her wonderings just manifested. _It's almost as if I can't hear either! _Tears suddenly fell from Maura's eyes as the realization and all the recent pent up stress compounded together.

The Navy Seal immediately stood up and came around the table and took a seat beside the doctor. The long, strong arms enwrapped her and the expectant mother immediately slumped into Jane with a small sob. Normally breaking down and collapsing into her love's arms in a very public setting wasn't something in Maura Isles' character, but at the moment she could care less. Jane Rizzoli, too, wouldn't be one for such a display; however, it didn't escape the Navy Seal's notice of any onlookers giving them space and sympathetic expressions of whoever happened to glance their way.

_Stuff like this probably happens more often than usual, _Jane thought as she remembered seeing a detective comforting a crying civilian while up in her brother's office. _No telling how many families have cried here or outside… _the brunette looked down at her wife.

Maura felt her wife's strong hand gently stroke her hair and the slight jostling only to realize the soldier was removing the speech to text device from her pocket. As she watched Jane set the device on the table with the primary microphone outlet facing the doctor, Maura tightened her embrace as she realized it was the hearing impaired soldier's way of telling her she could speak without having to pull away to sign or for Jane to watch her lips.

"Are you okay?" The Navy Seal asked after several moments when she felt Dr. Isles wiping her eyes.

_"I think so," _the device screen displayed._ "Just so much happening and pregnancy hormones."_

Even though Maura replied generally, Jane could sense a deeper, unspoken meaning between the lines.

"Yeah," Jane concentrated, hoping she could convey with her voice that she understood her wife's hidden meaning. "I imagine the adrenaline crash can't be pleasant when a woman is expecting."

_"No, it is not." _The device read.

Jane took a deep breath as she continued to stare at the device, anticipating her wife to say more. However, the device screen remained empty, standing by for any voice input.

Maura's arms shifted, loosening her overall embrace yet continued to hold on. The honey blonde's head shifted and Jane suddenly felt an unusual vibration against her chest. Before the brunette could investigate the source of that sensation, Jane noticed the device screen.

_"I'm sorry for this public display…" _Maura's head shifted against Jane once more and the vibrations resumed. _"Thank you for this moment…"_

"No, no," Jane automatically spoke. "Don't feel sorry. This is something you needed."

Maura's arms tightened for several long moments before letting go and sitting up. The doctor started wiping her eyes with the back of her hands only for Jane to gently grasp her hand and clumsily press some napkins with her bandaged one.

"Do you want me to get the napkins that were under these due to potential airborne bacteria?"

Even though the Navy Seal's voice sounded serious, Maura exhaled a chuckle. _"I'll assume the risk," _her lips read before the physician dabbed her eyes. _"It appears they keep this building properly cleaned!" _

Another smile flashed on Maura's face, cheering Jane's heart. _"Thank you for that…" _she signed out, _"…it's been a while since I've thought about something trivial like that!"_

Jane shrugged. "I wouldn't call it trivial…" she shyly grinned as Maura looked at her more directly. "It's… It's wha-what makes you, you." The Navy Seal glanced downward at her hands for several moments before looking back up bashfully. "But yeah… it was great to have that moment! Was like things were normal for a brief moment… your usual Google mouth of facts."

Maura smiled before signing. _"But I didn't Google mouth, you did!"_

Jane chuckled. "Yeah, but who taught me?"

Dr. Isles returned the brunette's smile. _"Looks as if I did. Plus, one of the original definitions for a doctor is teacher."_

The Navy Seal laughed again. "There you go!"

The honey blonde laughed and leaned in for another hug. Even though she didn't feel the vibrations against her chest, Jane's sharp eyes noticed the device screen.

"_**Emma can help us find and understand**_

_**moments such as these."**_

Feeling the Navy Seal's body stiffen, Maura pulled back to look up at Jane. The brunette's eyes were fastened on the speech to text device.

"Who's Emma?" Jane's voice nearly shook.

Maura placed a hand on her wife's wrist and gently placed her opposite's fingers underneath her wife's chin. _"Emma's a counselor…" _Maura carefully spoke when Jane looked at her directly. _"I've seen her as a patient on various occasions."_

The soldier's eyebrows furrowed even though her overall posture relaxed. "Why would you be seeing a therapist? I mean, couldn't you've come to me if something was wrong?" Jane couldn't help the hurt within her tone of voice.

Maura's grasp shifted from Jane's wrist to her hand and gently squeezed, forcing the brunette to look back at her directly. _"Most of those sessions were when you were on deployment…" _the doctor gently held up her other hand to stop Jane from speaking. _"Emma primarily specializes with military families. She assists spouses dealing with separations, especially in deployments." _

Jane Rizzoli slumped with her arms on the table surface with a sigh. She briefly rubbed her face before running her fingers through her hair.

"_**Jane, it's not your fault that **__**I've**__** had to use a therapist.**_

_**Even though I prepared as best I could for the times you**_

_**were gone, it wasn't enough and Emma helped me learn**_

_**better methods of coping with your absence."**_

The Navy Seal remained silent, not knowing what to say. While Jane understood that she couldn't be everything and anything her wife needed, she still couldn't help feeling inadequate. Like she had failed in being there as a spouse when Maura needed her.

After several minutes of them sitting in silence, the physician gently nudged the spec ops soldier. _"Let's go home," _Maura signed out,_ "and we can talk more about this… if you want."_

Jane only nodded and stood up, pocketing the speech to text device.

**From pyrocopwolf: sorry for the delay folks! Was potentially exposed to the COVID virus and had to get tested… I'd rather be water boarded again than have swabs go up in my nose and prodding around (to the point of tickling the brain & poking the eyes out from the inside!) for the longest 20 seconds of my life! To me, there's NOTHING natural about anything (even nasal sprays) going up my nose! Thankfully the results FINALLY came back after nearly 4 days of waiting = Negative!**

**Stay safe out there and wear masks and especially wash your hands! With my line of work, I'm surprised I still have skin on my hands with all the nicks and cuts I get along with hand washing! Until next time Terri411 and pyrocopwolf...**


	16. Chapter 16

**From pyrocopwolf227: Sorry for the delay folks! I had to undergo either the 3-4****th**** time testing due to huge spike of the virus at work and me even feeling feverish. ****I've literally lost count how many times I've been tested now!**** However, all still coming back negative and ****then**** dealing with a swollen, rash face due to some unknown allergy! ****And nearly 3 weeks of an "Internet Outage" where I live. ****But we haven't forgotten you dear readers! This one is kind of long...**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 16**

Jane stirred awake, briefly wondering where Maura was due to feeling the empty space beside her in the bed. The dark brown eyes took in the numbers displayed on Maura's alarm clock and realized Maura was still home before the realization settled in completely.

The Navy Seal groaned. _Will I ever be ready for this?_ She wondered as she growled through the achy stiffness in her body as Jane pulled herself out of the bed.

Today was the day she had to say good-bye to her dear friend and brother in arms: Barry Frost. Camille had kept her and Maura apprised of the status regarding the funeral arrangements. While Jane would have been more than willing to assist with the arrangements, deep down she was glad that she didn't have to. Joe Grant of their team along with Captain Cavanaugh and Vince Korsak were the ones assisting Barry's mother and other family members with any details they could help with. Vincent Korsak was even providing the Dirty Robber as a place for family and friends to gather after the funeral services for a meal and drinks.

Jane was actually looking forward to the gathering at the Dirty Robber. It would be good to see all of her Seal Team members in one setting for a change. While she had been able to see them all in the past few weeks since she'd been home, it wasn't exactly the same as seeing them altogether. Petty Officer Jenkins had also suffered injuries along with Army Colonel Casey Jones and recently been released from Walter Reed back to Boston. Like Jane Rizzoli, Jenkins' injuries were also bringing his Navy Seal career status into question. He too didn't know the full extent of his injuries yet of how he would be able to continue with an active military career.

Even though she had known him in high school and even seeing military recruiters together, Jane Rizzoli could care less about Casey Jones. To her, he was the cause for hers and Jenkins' injuries. _But ESPECIALLY for Barry and Riley's deaths! _Jane seethed as she pushed the curtains aside to discover extremely gloomy skies and raining conditions.

"Great!" Jane rumbled as she pressed her forehead against the glass. "What could be more fitting for a day like today?"

Noticing a subtle movement in the glass reflection, Jane turned in its direction to discover her wife standing just a few feet away. The Navy Seal briefly studied Maura's face, which was carefully regarding her in return. It wouldn't surprise Jane if Maura had possibly said her name aloud despite the brunette not being able to hear.

"Fitting weather for a day like today, yeah?" Jane mumbled rhetorically with a head nod towards the window.

The honey blonde simply nodded with sympathetic understanding before offering her wife a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," the Navy Seal muttered as she accepted the warm mug and inhaled deeply.

The doctor smiled in return before making her way past the brunette for the closet while Jane eventually made her way back to the bed, sipping on the coffee. Reopening her eyes from savoring the flavor, the soldier noticed the subtle lighting shift on the carpet.

Looking up, Jane's theory was confirmed in seeing that Maura had exited the walk in closet with her Navy Black Uniform dress jacket and pants along with a white uniform shirt. The Seal concealed her smile in taking another drink from her coffee. _Trust Maura to get my clothes… especially my uniform, ready 3 to 4 hours ahead of time! _

Glancing back up, Jane's amusement suddenly evaporated as her wife stepped away enough to reveal the rank patch on the jacket sleeve. "Maura… what the…?" the brunette suddenly stood up only to grasp something nearby to steady herself. "What's…"

Maura gently made the signing gesture to indicate the Seal's voice volume was too loud.

The brunette huffed out a sigh as she permitted herself to sit back down upon the bed. "What's…" she briefly closed her eyes and swallowed against the brief wave of increased vertigo. "What's with that rank? Why is Senior Chief Petty Officer on my jacket?"

_ "I too had forgotten about your rank change," _Maura signed out. _"Vince actually had reminded me on the same day I got the pregnancy confirmed and we face timed later that evening."_

Jane's shoulders slumped as the realization hit her. She had forgotten. The emergency deployment orders and leaving Maura when she initially thought her wife was ill after roughly a month after returning from a regular 6 month deployment tour. So much had changed so quickly in a few weeks to a month!

"Did Korsak take care of this?" Jane inquired after standing back up to look at the jacket and shirt sleeves more closely where the new rank insignias were sewn on.

The ginger blonde nodded as she brushed imaginary lint from the long all weather coat she removed from the protective garment bag Jane's dress uniforms were kept in.

**At the National Cemetery near Boston**

A chilly, light rain had started by the time the procession arrived at the National Cemetery just on the outskirts of Boston. Jane could only groan as she worked her uniform all weather coat looking similar to a trench coat back on over her uniform.

_"Let me," _Maura signed out and gently stilled her wife's hands.

"Perhaps it might be easier to get out and get her coat on?" Angela's voice softly spoke from the front seat with Frankie.

"Maybe," Dr. Isles-Rizzoli replied and then signed out to Jane, who only nodded.

Frankie stepped out and held an umbrella for them as Maura helped the Navy Seal into the long uniform coat.

"Wait… wait!" Jane suddenly spoke as her gloved hands started reaching for her uniform jacket's left chest.

_"What's wrong?" _Maura signed, wondering almost anxiously of what would be causing Jane to suddenly be worrying about her uniform jacket that was about to be covered up.

"I need the Trident," the brunette nearly rasped as she fumbled at her badge. "The Trident…" Jane repeated as her fingers failed in grasping the fasteners inside the jacket. "My badge."

While still confused, Maura gently reached inside the Seal's jacket and unfastened the Trident Badge. Handing it to Jane, who whispered: "thanks," and immediately placed it in her coat pocket. The honey blonde then began to gracefully fasten up the brunette's overcoat.

Maura gently rubbed Jane's arm as Angela hugged her daughter on the opposite side after handing the Navy Seal her uniform cap. Jane took a series of deep breaths to strengthen her inner resolve.

"I'll never be ready!" Jane spoke through gritted teeth, sensing her mother and spouse's concern. "Might as well get it over with."

Frankie gently squeezed his sister's shoulder as Maura simply rubbed her wife's arm again in sympathy.

As the bagpipers played their last tune, Jane's wife gave her hand a light squeeze signaling it was time. She stood and walked up to the podium positioned near the head of Frost's flag covered casket. She looked out to his family and friends, she cleared her throat, before she started to speak.

"Hello, I'm Senior Master Chief Petty Officer Jane Rizzoli and Barry Frost was a member of my Seal team and my best friend." She looked down for a moment, before she continued. "In fact, I happened to notice Barry's rank during the funeral services is Chief Petty Officer… having been posthumously promoted. Ah… I've no doubt he would have earned this promotion not long after we returned to the states…" Jane managed a smile and took several deep breaths.

"We shouldn't be here today. Chief Petty Officer Barry Frost was too young and too good for us to be here today, but yet here we are. I've been given… the, the incredible honor of talking about how much we loved Barry. And I can say a lot, and go sit back down, but that's wouldn't do him justice."

Just then Frost's dad, Admiral Frost walked up, causing Jane to especially pause. The brunette stiffened her posture, nearly dropping her arms to her sides, and preparing to call the assembled military personnel to attention as customary when responding to the presence of a senior officer. However, the admiral gently shook his head and signaled the Senior Chief Petty Officer to remain at ease and continue. Once he took a seat close to the back, Jane smiled and started to speak again.

"Barry… Barry, was so many things to so many people. A son," Jane made eye contact with Admiral Frost and then with Camille. "A Navy Seal," the Seal Team Leader made a sweeping gaze at the Seal Team. "A friend," Jane made eye contact with Vincent Korsak.

"I met Barry when he joined my team and he was so nervous, because part of the job really didn't agree with him." This made Jane laugh, causing everyone else to chuckle. "But he didn't let that stand in his way. He just wanted to be the best Navy Seal that he could be. He wanted to work harder, be smarter, try new things, push himself, and I admired the passion he brought to his work." Jane looked out into the audience to see everyone agreed. Korsak gave her a small nod.

"I will miss him as my partner," Jane paused in thought and when she spoke again her voice broke. "An... And… I… I will… I will miss him as my best friend, but as I was preparing his eulogy, I realized that I didn't want to just think about what we lost. I wanted to find something that we could hold on to, so… I-I started thinking about Barry and what I really loved about him and… and one idea kept coming to mind. I really loved how he made me laugh," she smiled big, before she continued, while looking out into the audience. She could see all the raw emotions on everyone's face. "And I will miss that infectious smile and joy that he brought to us everyday! So in this moment when it feels like there is none… Here is the good news." Jane paused for a minute to think, she looked off, before looking back at the crowd with tears in her eyes.

"Death may have taken Chief Petty Officer Barry Frost, but it can't take our memories of him. Those wonderful, and perfect, and beautiful memories! Those thank God are ours to keep!" Jane stepped back and smiled at the audience before walking away from the podium and back towards her seat beside Maura.

Her, Angela, and Frost's mother grabbed Jane's hands for support as the minister finished up the service. When the minister started the final prayer, Maura gently squeezed Jane's gloved hand- both in support and to signal the Seal Team Leader of her needing to join up with the assembled Seal Team standing off to the side of the seated people.

Jane Rizzoli returned a squeeze to her wife's hand before standing once more and walking over to stand among the Seal Team as the minister finished the prayer. The minister then stepped away as the Honor Guard pallbearers gradually marched up and resumed their positions around Frost's casket. Although none of her team members physically reached out to comfort support her, Jane could sense their support and appreciated it. Jane Rizzoli maintained her military bearing and composure as the leader of the Honor Guard called their members the command of attention. Every military uniformed member present, including Vincent Korsak snapped to attention, standing rigid.

The Navy pallbearers slowly bent forward and carefully grasped the edges of the American Flag and held it taut above the casket. In unison, every uniformed military member snapped into a hand salute as the sudden shots of the Rifle Team fired the standard three volleys.

Maura and Angela both couldn't help jumping as the first volley fired. The Rizzoli matriarch couldn't resist in grasping her daughter-in-law with her left hand as they held their right hands over their hearts.

As the mournful notes of "Taps" sounded from the Bugler, Maura couldn't help staring at Barry Frost's casket with its flag held above the lid. As the final notes from the bugle ended and the military salute dropped, the pallbearers proceeded to carefully and gracefully fold the American Flag. As the hazel eyes watched the flag gradually become folded into its triangle of blue with white stars, Maura felt herself nearly overwhelmed by the scenario of Jane being laid to rest instead of Barry Frost. Would she have received Jane's flag or would it have been presented to Angela?

Just as suddenly as the doctor banished those imaginings away, Maura simultaneously felt relief and guilt. Relief that it wasn't Jane laying inside the casket and guilt for feeling such things that someone dear to her and Jane had been lost. _Why am I permitting such thoughts right now? _Maura thought to herself as she watched one of the pallbearers very formally convey the folded flag to Captain Cavanaugh. After slowly rendering a salute, the pallbearer resumed his place alongside the others. The captain then spoke the appropriate command and the pallbearers in unison turned in one direction. Cavanaugh then issued another command and the pallbearers gradually marched away towards their assigned positions near the hearse.

Captain Sean Cavanaugh then approached where Camille Frost and the remaining family members were sitting. Kneeling down before Barry's mother, Captain Cavanaugh gently presented Camille her son's flag. After speaking the words often spoken when presenting the fallen's flag, the captain then informed her of his own esteem and admiration for Barry.

After several moments, Captain Cavanaugh arose and saluted the family. Sean Cavanaugh then turned back to face the casket of Barry Frost. He reached upwards and removed his Navy Seal Trident badge from his uniform jacket. Stepping up alongside the casket, the captain positioned the badge at the head portion and suddenly pounded his fist on top. With the Trident badge now fastened within the wood and Captain Cavanaugh stepped back. Saluting Barry Frost one last time, Sean Cavanaugh then turned and walked away.

Maura then gasped as she noticed another Seal Team member step up and likewise pound his Trident badge into the casket lid near Cavanaugh's. After saluting, the Navy Seal strode away and another Seal followed.

_That's why Jane was wanting to remove her badge earlier! _Maura realized as she and Angela made their way over to where Frankie was standing near the edge of the dispersing people.

"It looks as if Janie's standing back," Angela spoke in respectful, low tone as they watched the remaining Navy Seals line up to render their final tribute to their fallen brother.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she goes last," Frankie remarked in an equally low voice. "I think she once said that as a leader, she would be the last one to leave… ensuring every member of the team was accounted for."

Maura nodded, believing she had once heard Jane saying something along the same lines.

"… typical Janie," Angela was speaking. "Always looking out for others, often disregarding her own health and wellbeing."

Maura found herself nodding again in agreement as she kept watching the Navy Seals. She noticed her wife placing more and more weight on the cane in her left hand. It didn't surprise the doctor if the brunette was experiencing bouts of dizziness and loss of balance due to all her various stresses and the formal movements earlier. _And the weather changes have also effected how her hand i__s __f__eeling._

Jane Rizzoli took several additional moments before following the last Seal Team member. _I'll never be ready!_

Jane discreetly sighed as she finally looked up and focused solely on the casket with her battlefield resolve. This was likely the most difficult thing she ever had to do in her military career. It seemed even the most difficult thing she ever had to do. Combat fighting was far easier than this!

_"The only easy day was yesterday!" _The common motto of the Navy Seals resounded through the brunette's mind as she finally strode towards Barry Frost's coffin. Bracing her weight against the cane, Jane managed to discreetly remove her Trident from her coat pocket with her numb, gloved right hand. It seemed to take every once of concentration she possessed to position the badge upon the lid, not wanting to fumble and drop it.

As she managed to get the pins into the wood, Jane found herself unable to pound the Trident as the other Seals did. It just didn't feel right, regardless of her physical injuries. The Seal Team Leader could only firmly press down and firmly massage the badge's gold colored surface. Jane's firm, strong grip continued rubbing the Trident Badge in both circular and back and forth motions eventually embedding the badge pins into the casket's surface.

_I love you, Barry! _Jane Rizzoli fought back tears as she stepped back in order to render a proper salute. _I'll always miss you!_

Everyone was leaving, heading over to the Dirty Robber as Jane eventually joined her wife. Taking her offered hand and they walked off to the car together. Jane Rizzoli took one last look at her best friend's casket, before letting Maura help her into the car as she walked around to the driver side and they drove away.

**The Dirty Robber**

Jane Rizzoli kept mostly to herself at a quiet table once all of the toasts and speeches to Frost and Cooper's memory were completed. _Hell,_ the brunette huffed out a sigh as she watched Maura continue to mingle among the crowd. _Even Camille and Robin have left… so, why the hell am I still here?_

The brunette completely downed her glass and immediately plucked up the next one. Despite their reservations, the server for the section of her table continued keeping the drinks flowing with 2 to 3 glasses standing on the table at all times. Even now, Jane wasn't sure why she was even drinking; let alone remaining at the Dirty Robber.

The Seal Team Leader was able to catch up with everyone of her team and see how Jenkins was recovering from his wounds especially. The brunette's heart sank as she downed the remains of her glass as the uncertainty and undisclosed fears in Jenkins face replayed in Jane Rizzoli's mind.

While Petty Officer Jenkins could still move his legs and feet, there was still no definite answer if the nerves, neurological damage to his back was permanent or possibly the result of his spine actually being fractured. Like his Seal Team Leader, Jenkins' future as a Navy Seal, even in the military was in question.

_At least he doesn't have to suffer the indignation of being confined to a wheelchair! _Jane thought as she plucked up a fresh glass the server just dropped off. _At least he's got those cuff crutches…_

The Seal's hand holding the glass descended as the dark brown eyes narrowed. _That's not Jenkins! _Jane sat the glass down upon the table as she stood up, focusing solely on the person with cuff crutches making his way through the crowd in Maura's general direction. _Jenkins is in his Navy dress uniform! Those are __Army__ fatigues uniform!_

Maura was busy visiting with other Navy Seal spouses when she heard the shout and eruption of sounds associated with a fight. _Actually a scuffle is more like it, _the doctor thought as she discovered two Navy Seals along with Korsak struggling to restrain Jane.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jane Rizzoli had shouted at the top of her voice, an intensity that not only frightened Maura, but also caused everyone else in the bar to jump. "IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY'RE DEAD!"

Captain Cavanaugh worked his way between Jane Rizzoli and Casey Jones, while Jane's dark eyes fiercely kept the Army Colonel in her sole, battle focus.

"…gotta calm down, Rizzoli!" Joe Grant's voice grunted as he countered his team leader's struggles against his hold as Maura made her way over to her wife.

"Like hell I will!" Jane snarled in Grant's face. "It's his fault they're dead and Jenkins is probably crippled!"

"ENOUGH!" Cavanaugh's voice commanded once he turned to face Jane's direction. "Vince, take Jane back into your office… if you can."

Maura quickly inserted herself into Jane's field of vision in hopes of not only diverting her attention, but also to possibly make it easier for Korsak, Grant, and the other Seal to escort Jane back into the office.

"It's his fault! It's his fault!" Jane was nearly chanting as they made their way through the back hallway. "It's HIS fault!"

"Easy Jane. Easy!" Korsak said aloud as he also made a calming gesture with a hand.

Joe nudged the door open and thankfully the Seals didn't have to shove their team leader into the desk chair, while Maura came through the space between some filing cabinets and one end of the desk.

Her wife certainly appeared more worse for wear than when she had left the Navy Seal to visit with the other wives and girlfriends. Jane's white shirt was rumbled and partially untucked along with half of her hair down from the regulation bun the military required their female personnel to put up while in uniform.

The brunette's bleary eyes looked up into hers when Maura took Jane's hands into hers. "He didn't say anything to you, did he?"

While the ginger blonde wasn't certain what her wife was referring to, the sharp and near primal tone in Jane's voice indicated that she was deadly serious about her question.

"No," Maura spoke along with signing. "No, he didn't."

"Good!" Jane slumped back into the desk chair. "So help me if he said anything to you!"

Korsak's hand gently touched Maura's shoulder causing the doctor to look back and up at him. The retired Navy Seal handed Maura a glass of water before subtly leaning towards her ear. "That Army Colonel is the reason for Jane and her team's emergency deployment."

The doctor simply nodded as she accepted the glass, noticing Grant and the other Seal were now standing just outside the door of the office.

They remained in silence for a short while as Jane struggled to regain ahold of herself with Vince and Maura simply sitting in quiet, moral support. It didn't escape the physician's notice of the mild tremor in Jane's hands. _But is it from what all she's drank or from all of the emotional turmoil? _The ginger blonde wondered as she took a small sip from the water glass after Jane handed it back.

Maura suddenly felt a strange sensation in her abdomen and automatically pressed a hand in that spot.

"What is it?" Jane's voice rapidly spoke when seeing her wife's movements. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Maura spoke while also signing. "It's still too early to feel the baby kicking."

Jane's hand came up and almost hesitantly pressed her hand to Dr. Isles' stomach. The honey blonde softly smiled as she put her hand on top of Jane's and guided it to the proper spot.

"It's likely just a muscle spasm," Maura softly spoke as the brunette kept staring at their joined hands on her stomach.

"Should we tell him?" Jane looked up into the hazel eyes. "Might as well, yeah?"

Maura could only nod, thankful to recognize some of Jane's usual twinkle in her eyes.

"Hey Vince?" The spec ops soldier leaned slightly to one side of the desk chair in order to see the man question seemingly too engrossed at looking through some paperwork in a drop basket on top of a nearby filing cabinet.

"What's up?" Vince inquired as he came near, noticing the women's joined hands and a shy grin on Maura's face.

"We… We'd like to ask you something…" Jane somewhat hesitantly spoke as a shy grin broke out on her face. "Maura… and I were…"

"We were wondering if you would like to be our child's godfather?" Maura finished for her wife bringing her opposite hand on top of Jane's clasped in her other.

"We were also going to ask Barry…" Jane's voice nearly whispered, "along with you, but…"

Korsak's hand reached out and squeezed Jane's nearest shoulder while wrapping his other arm around the doc's shoulders. He softly kissed the side of Maura's head as he hugged her. Making sure Jane could see his face, Vince spoke. "I'd be honored! Really honored!"

Jane released Maura's hand and nearly stood up to hug the retired Navy Seal. While Jane wouldn't likely admit to it, she and Vince both had unshed tears in their eyes when they parted.

"So…" Korsak rubbed at his eyes with his shoulder, upper arm. "Have you two decided on any names yet?"

Jane looked back at Maura who only shrugged. "We've discussed a few names," the doctor answered, "since we still don't know the gender yet." Maura turned back to Jane and smiled with an encouraging nod.

"If it's a boy," Jane spoke up, "he will definitely be named: Barry Vincent!"

A few tears escaped from Korsak's eyes as he leaned in to hug them both once more. After a short while, Jane felt Maura suddenly move.

"What's wrong?" the Navy Seal asked.

Maura quickly signed that her phone was ringing and Jane nodded.

_"I bet you two are excited about having a baby."_ Vincent Korsak's lips read after Maura stepped out into the hallway to answer her phone.

Jane shrugged. "To be honest, I've literally been taking it a day at a time. I mean…" the brunette huffed a sigh. "I dunno! It seemed like today was the biggest obstacle to overcome… I haven't given it much thought to anything beyond that."

The elder Navy Seal nodded with understanding in his eyes. _"That's perfectly normal," _his lips read. _"I imagine it's felt that way to…"_

Jane's eyes looked past Korsak and quickly rose to her feet. "Sir," she acknowledged Captain Cavanaugh's presence in the doorway.

Sean Cavanaugh softly held up a hand and gestured for Jane to retake her seat. "At ease, Rizzoli."

The Seal Team Leader remained standing until Cavanaugh reached for a chair himself before resuming her seat in the desk chair. Jane's eyes noticed the movement in Vince's lips and then the captain's. However, the brunette averted her eyes, not wanting to intrude upon whatever the men had to say to each other.

_I wonder if Maur's gonna be allowed to come back in here if we're gonna talk about Colonel Jones? _Jane's thoughts wondered as the realization dawned on her that Maura would have no idea who Casey Jones was. _How much of this latest mission is still classified? Would it have been legal for Casey to come into a bar filled with the same Navy Seals who had to rescue and save his ass? _One of Jane's hands came down into her lap as a mild flush blazed up her neck. _Oh my…. Could I have just committed a security breach by my outburst?_

Something gently nudged the brunette, who then glanced up into the face of her wife.

_"Something has come up at work and I need to go in." _Maura signed out and Jane started to stand up only for the honey blonde signing out to stop her. _"No need for you to leave," _the doctor continued to sign out. _"Korsak said that he or some of the others will make sure you get home."_

While Jane was about to protest of her already wanting to go home, she recognized a secret facial expression from both Korsak and Cavanaugh that she wasn't necessarily free to leave just yet.

"Okay Maur," Jane discreetly sighed after she and the doc exchanged a quick peck on the lips. "Be safe."

_"I will," _Maura's lips read and she flashed a smile before exiting the office completely.

After several long moments, the retired Navy Seal eventually closed the office door. Just as the captain was about to speak, Jane automatically piped up.

"Sir, I'm prepared to face any disciplinary action you and the rest of the command feel is appropriate for my potential security breach by my outburst earlier."

Captain Cavanaugh made a small wave of his hand as Korsak took a seat in the only remaining chair in the office. _"It's been noted, Rizzoli," _she read the officer's lips say. _"Colonel Jones already violated certain protocols and he's also being investigated into why he was captured."_

Jane sat up straighter as she noticed Korsak's reaction.

_"Does this mean Colonel Jones actually permitted himself to be captured?" _The retired Navy Seal's lips voiced Jane's thoughts out loud.

Captain Cavanaugh's face hardened briefly. _"That's still under investigation," _his lips eventually spoke. _"Colonel Jones was only permitted to attend the church portion of Frost's funeral, but how he found out we would all be here is something else entirely."_

Jane stiffened as she contemplated the possibility of Casey Jones following them out to the cemetery portion of Barry Frost's funeral service. They all had arrived at the Dirty Robber directly from the cemetery.

_"He did state that he wanted to speak with you, Rizzoli." _Cavanaugh's lips continued speaking.

The Seal Team Leader bristled as she watched the Captain repeat those words. What could Colonel Charles Jones possibly have to say after everything that happened?

"Is he still here?" Jane practically growled through gritted teeth, nearly on the verge of standing back up and storming back out into the bar to confront the man again.

Captain Cavanaugh shook his head. _"No. I had him escorted from the premises. Even if it was no longer a security risk, I wasn't going to take that chance. If you are wanting, willing to speak with him, it must be in a secured area."_

The brunette visibly relaxed as she sat further back within the chair. Even if it was permissible to speak with Casey Jones right now, Jane doubted she'd be able to maintain a cool head considering her outburst and raw emotions.

_But do I truly want to? _The spec ops soldier pondered._ What could he possibly say that would be worth my attention?_

Jane Rizzoli exhaled another sigh as she briefly took in the entire room. It brought back memories of her being in this very same office with Maura Isles as she filed a police report on Ian Faulkner harassing Maura by violating a restraining order.

_Interesting how things somehow reverse or somehow come full circle… _the spec ops soldier mused. _And that was what, five? Six years ago?_

Inhaling deeply, Jane finally looked up at her friends and comrades. "Right now," she carefully spoke, hoping her words were clear and voice volume was at acceptable levels. "I don't want to speak with Colonel Jones… **only** if it's official business. Other than that, there isn't anything he has to say that would interest me."

Korsak nodded with an understanding as Cavanaugh merely nodded in acknowledgement; however, Jane could see the same understanding in her commanding officer's eyes.

_"Very well, Rizzoli." _Sean Cavanaugh acknowledged. _"Again, your outburst potentially being a security breach has been noted and will be taken into consideration as this whole matter regarding Colonel Jones' conduct is being investigated. I'll keep you posted on how things go from there."_

Jane nodded her head. "Understood sir."

The Navy Captain returned her nod. _"I wouldn't worry about it, Rizzoli. I probably would have reacted had you not beaten me to it."_

The Seal Team Leader had to smile. "What else do you need us enlisted grunts for?"

The two men likewise chuckled as the captain slightly shook his head. _"Yeah, but it saves our commissioned officer butts countless times!"_

Jane laughed again in the shared humor before growing serious again. "Is there anything you need me to do, sir?"

_"Right now, simply focus on getting as better and well as possible." _Captain Sean Cavanaugh spoke as he gradually arose to his feet with Korsak and Jane following suit. The officer's grip on Jane's hand caused the Seal Team Leader to especially look into her commanding officer's eyes. _"Whether it be physical, mental, or even spiritual," _Sean Cavanaugh's lips spoke, _"use every resource you can. If it helps, I too have been seeing a counselor especially after this past mission."_

The dark eyebrows furrowed and the captain walked out of the office before Jane could find the words to inquire further. She looked at Korsak for some clarification only for Vince to simply shrug. Huffing out another sigh, Jane reached for her cane. "I just wanna go home."

**Beacon Hill**

_"You sure you got if from here?" _Joe Grant's lips spoke as he handed Jane the mail in the driveway.

"Yeah, Grant…" Jane mildly waved her hand now holding the mail. "I'm fine."

The cell phone started buzzing in Jane's pocket only for her to start fumbling with her cane, keys, mail, and now the vibrating phone.

Grant simply took the keys and mail from Jane's hands, ignoring her annoyed looks and proceeded to walk up towards the front door. Groaning out a sigh, Jane finally looked down at her phone, seeing an incoming call from Maura. Pressing the accept call option along with a newly added feature, Jane spoke. "Hey Maura."

The special feature enabled Maura to hear Jane's voice via speakerphone option while Maura's words displayed in text on Jane's phone screen along with her voice.

"Yeah," the brunette replied to her wife's words. "Grant has just dropped me off at the house."

Joe exited the front door after setting the mail on the entry foyer table as Jane ascended the few front steps. "Hey Maura!" Grant called out only to be playfully swatted by Jane. "Bye Maura!"

"**Thank you for bringing Jane home, Joe!"**

Maura's words displayed along with her voice. Joe Grant simply held up a hand in waving good-bye as he strode down the walkway for his vehicle.

Jane returned her attention to the phone screen, reading what her wife was saying. "No… No, don't rush back here. I'll be fine." The brunette plucked up the mail after closing and locking the door. "No, seriously." The Navy Seal made her way into the kitchen. "Don't put that stuff off… finish up whatever paperwork that needs to be done and that way you won't have keep worrying about it."

"**You sure you're okay to be by yourself?"**

The brunette couldn't resist the chuckle as she placed the mail on the kitchen island counter and went to retrieve a glass to fill with water.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jane replied as she pulled the now full glass of water away from the refrigerator dispenser. "I'm probably gonna watch the Red Sox or something… or maybe I'll just go on to bed."

Jane smiled at her wife's words as they displayed. "Okay Maur," she replied, "I'll see you when you get back home."

"**I love you, Jane."**

"Love you too, Maura." Jane pressed the end call feature and took a sip of water after setting the phone aside.

Looking through the mail, Jane discovered an unusually long envelope with handwritten addresses. Not recognizing the return address, the Navy Seal especially paused, wondering if she should open it. However, curiosity got the better of her and Jane carefully opened the envelope to discover a photograph of her and Barry Frost sitting at the miniature chess board with Riley Cooper sitting along the side with all their facial expressions completely engrossed in the game.

Jane's hand came up to her mouth as she studied the picture of her two dear friends and turned the photograph over to discover the familiar handwriting.

_**No matter what happens, we'll**_

_**always be with you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Barry Frost**_

A sharp intake of air entered through Jane's nose as the tears suddenly sprung from her eyes. Unable to hold back the sobs, Jane managed to place the photo back onto the counter top before sinking down to the floor. Resting her back against the island cabinet, Jane drew her knees up to her chest as the sobs continued.

Placing her face onto her folded arms resting on top of her knees, the Navy Seal finally allowed herself to grieve over her fallen friends.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**From pyrocopwolf227: While I have never personally seen an actual "Trident Pounding" at a funeral in person, I have been a part of countless military honor guard details for veteran funerals. My veteran service organization honor guard group is so active that we're actual DoD Military Funeral Honors providers. So, if I'm at a veteran funeral as a mere person in attendance, and I see the flag being improperly folded, I literally have the authority to step in and take over! I pray that NEVER happens… funerals are difficult events enough already!**


End file.
